Try Again
by Aprila31
Summary: Dean a disparu. Après des mois de recherches, Sam le retrouve, dans la cuisine, auprès de Castiel. Mais l'aîné Winchester a vécu une torture sans nom. L'ange se sent alors obligé de rester auprès de lui. Quelque chose de bien plus terrible semble pourtant couver... Une jeune écossaise, May, serait peut-être capable de les aider [ Destiel/Lemon/Fluffy/Hurt-Comfort ]
1. Prologue

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 _ **Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)**_

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 **: Prologue :**

 **~*.*~**

 **[ Hiver 2018 – Écosse ]**

May ferma les yeux, le nez enfoncé dans son oreiller. Les heures défilaient sur son réveil. Pulsant de cette lumière rouge dérangeante sur le plafond.

Elle ne parvenait pas à céder au sommeil. Les bras de Morphée l'enserraient dans une étreinte glacée dont les couvertures ne suffisaient plus à réchauffer.

Elle claquait des dents, son souffle s'élevant en fumée blanche de sa bouche. Elle revoyait ces images qui l'avaient torturé. Elles tournaient dans sa tête sans cesse. Le reste s'étiolait. Tout se perdait dans le magma de ses souvenirs.

 _« — Dean !_

 _Un cri sortant de ses lèvres ensanglantées._

 _Un hoquet. Un sanglot. Puis ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un bleu incandescent. Transcendant. Hurlant d'une souffrance incommensurable._

 _— Dean, arrête !_

 _— Je ne peux pas, Cas'..._

 _Un hurlement. Des gouttes de sang s'éclatant contre sa mâchoire. Yeux plissés, traits contractés. Et l'odeur métallique mêlée aux cris._

 _— Pitié... murmura-t-il. Pas mes ailes... »_

Elle se redressa d'un bond, les cheveux emmêlés sur son crâne. May ne trouvait plus sa respiration tant son cœur cognait contre sa cage thoracique. Cette douleur, elle le ressentait vibrant dans chacune de ses molécules.

Elle ignorait ce que signifiait cette vision. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle revenait régulièrement la hanter. Parfois, des détails changeaient. Au lieu de supplier, le torturé se mettait à crier le même nom. Encore, encore et encore. Sa voix rauque et cassée s'empreignant sur la peau de May.

Dean... Qui pouvait-il bien être ?

Dégageant d'un mouvement sec la couette embarrassant ses mouvements, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Sa main souleva délicatement le rideau en velours. Derrière la vitre gelée, le parc semblait endormi. Mais elle savait que les ombres se jouaient d'elles. La nuit, rien ne pouvait être plus rempli de vie.

Elle frissonna en imaginant ces créatures émerger des ténèbres. Son souffle s'alourdit à la simple pensée de ces yeux jaunes qui s'étaient illuminés juste en face d'elle. Elle était petite, huit ans à tout casser. Elle était sortie afin de retrouver sa peluche, Mr. Unicorn, qu'elle avait laissé près de l'arbre supportant sa balancelle. Elle ne pouvait dormir sans Mr. Unicorn. Alors, elle avait fait fi de sa peur et avait descendu les marches du palier du domaine, ses petits pieds nus frôlant l'herbe mouillé.

Il faisait froid cette nuit d'octobre. Cela revenait à tellement loin. Mais elle s'en souvenait comme d'hier. May, dans sa chemise de nuit blanche flottant sur ses chevilles, avait les extrémités gelées par l'air glacial. L'arbre n'était pas bien loin. Planté fièrement sur une butte, ses racines s'étendaient tout autour de son royaume conquis. Au creux du tronc, Mr. Unicorn attendait sagement, ses pattes carrées mouillées par l'herbe fraîche. En le voyant, presque scintillant dans l'obscurité, May s'était empressée de rejoindre la balancelle.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'effroi qui l'avait saisi lorsque, attrapant sa peluche et l'enserrant dans ses bras, deux iris jaunes s'étaient illuminées en face d'elle. Sa respiration s'était coupée, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le froid s'engouffrant dans sa gorge.

La créature lui avait souri. May avait vu ses lèvres fines se recourber, remontant ses pommettes et plissant légèrement son regard éblouissant. C'était un homme sans l'être. Sa taille, sa posture, son attitude. Tout le criait.

Et May avait eu peur. Une panique intense avait plongé ses griffes à l'intérieur de sa pompe sanguine palpitante. Ses joues pâles avaient rosi, ses muscles d'enfants s'étaient tendus tant bien que mal. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Bien que tout son corps le souhaitait, bien que sa tête le lui hurlait, elle restait immobile. Figée par une force bien plus supérieure à la sienne.

L'homme qui n'en était pas un s'était penché au-dessus d'elle, la dominant de sa taille d'adulte. Une main s'était attardée sur ses lèvres, ses ongles démesurément longs entaillant la fine peau qui en recouvrait la pulpe. Puis tout était allé très vite.

Un éclat métallique accrocha un rayon de lune et un bruit immonde de déchirure brisa le silence. Puis d'une main ferme, la créature saisit sa nuque et appuya son avant-bras contre sa bouche. Le tout en un battement de cil.

Elle avait essayé de se débattre. Elle avait tenté de hurler. Mais rien n'avait été concluant. Un liquide poisseux s'était infiltré à travers ses lèvres scellées, s'était glissé le long de la paroi sa bouche. Le goût métallique l'avait fait suffoqué. Elle avait voulu le recracher mais déjà ses cellules avaient aspiré le poison. Il n'y avait plus rien à éjecter.

Alors la prise sur sa nuque s'était relâchée et d'un souffle, les deux yeux jaunes avaient disparu.

Elle aurait pu croire à un cauchemar. Mais quelque chose avait changé par la suite.

Elle n'avait que huit ans quand sa petite vie de châtelaine avait basculée dans un monde plus sombre. Ses parents étaient morts le lendemain. Chacun d'un accident mortel. Le même jour. La cuisinière avait pris feu lorsque ses cheveux avaient effleuré la gazinière quelques jours plus tard. Et la gouvernante avait été découverte écharpée par une force inconnue dans sa chambre personnelle, le jour d'après.

Tous avaient péri autour d'elle, les uns après les autres. Fratrie, cousins, tantes et oncles, grand-parents, amis et petit-amis. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'elle s'était renfermée dans la plus grande des solitudes. Car depuis trois ans, jour pour jour, May avait ces visions.

Elle les voyait constamment. Différemment. Pareillement. C'était deux hommes. Deux hommes au lien profond. Et l'un mourrait sous la main de l'autre.

Ce Dean... Elle ne l'avait cependant jamais vu. Elle n'entendait que sa voix. Ses yeux n'avaient effleuré que des détails de l'autre homme. Un homme qui n'en était pas un. Elle en était persuadée. Ses iris bleus cependant ne laissaient aucun doute. Il n'était pas celui qui l'avait agressé dans le parc. Ce qui la plongeait un peu plus dans la confusion.

Sa main relâcha l'épais tissu et le rideau dissimula à nouveau la vitre. May porta son attention sur son bureau sur lequel s'éparpillait ses notes. D'un pas lent, elle s'assit sur sa chaise et agrippa son stylo. Elle inspira profondément, relâcha sa tête en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le voile dans son esprit se déchirer. Ses paupières se soulevèrent brusquement, dévoilant des globes oculaires entièrement blancs.

Sa main soutenant le stylo s'appuya sur le papier et y traça activement les premiers mots émergeant de sa transe.

 **« Dean laissa sa tête retomber contre le torse de l'ange... »**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le Retour

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 **: Chapitre 1 :**

 **~*.*~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Le Bunker des Héritiers ]**

Dean laissa sa tête retomber contre le torse de l'ange. Il poussa un soupir alors que les doigts de Castiel se promenaient dans sa chevelure.

— Tu ne t'es pas coupé les cheveux depuis longtemps, Dean. Où étais-tu passé ?

Son souffle au creux de son oreille fit frisonner l'interpellé. Ses mains s'accrochèrent plus ardemment à son dos. Son manteau crissa sous la pression de ses doigts.

Cela faisait depuis tellement longtemps... Qu'il était enfermé dans cette cage. La crasse maculait son visage alors que la honte souillait son âme. Il avait mal, si mal. Dans sa poitrine, rugissait son cœur. Contre lui, contre son ange, Dean espéra.

— Cas'... souffla-t-il, respirant l'odeur rassurante qui l'environnait.

Il était arrivé en titubant sur ses jambes, le regard vide, le corps et ses vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés de toutes part. Il avait failli tomber de l'escalier mais Castiel avait été là pour le rattraper. Il avait couru vers lui dès qu'il avait vu. Il l'avait enserré dans ses bras, s'était accroupi près de lui. Il avait été là.

Et Dean qui croyait que tout ceci ne serait plus que des illusions, des hallucinations qu'avait créé son esprit malade ; Dean avait laissé sa tête retomber contre le torse de l'ange.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean, fit sa voix grave contre son oreille. Je te tiens.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ses souvenirs. L'ange pressa sa main contre sa mâchoire, ses doigts s'étendant le long de son menton. D'une légère pression, il releva la tête de Dean afin de l'observer dans les yeux.

— D'abord, on va te donner un bain.

Il sourit tendrement devant l'expression hébétée du chasseur. Celui-ci n'était pas habitué à voir Castiel prendre les commandes. Ou bien il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée d'être près de lui à nouveau.

Il s'était cru mourir dans cette cage. Les ans étaient passés, la douleur et la souffrance étaient devenues des fantômes face à cette nouvelle sensation, martyrisant chacun de ses nerfs, transformant son cerveau en une pelote piquée d'aiguilles sur toute sa surface. Il avait brisé ses cordes vocales, s'était acidifié les yeux. Et seul la présence de Castiel dans son esprit, son auréole s'étendant derrière ses rétines, sa chaleur vivant sous sa peau, avaient réussi à le faire tenir.

— Cas', sanglota-t-il, ses mains relâchant, pressant à nouveau, serrant plus fort l'ange contre lui.

Un peu embarrassé, Castiel referma son étreinte sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. D'où Dean revenait. Pourquoi et comment il était arrivé à cet état. Il était perdu. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'au milieu de la peur, du soulagement et du chagrin se soulevait une émotion bien plus puissante. Une rage qui le stimula, qui lui permit de reprendre le contrôle sur les événements.

— Dean, viens, dit-il en le forçant à le relever. Viens, on va te laver.

Le chasseur s'accrocha à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir tandis qu'il l'amenait vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte d'une main, l'autre occupé à soutenir son ami dont les jambes ne parvenaient plus à le porter. La tête de Dean tomba sur l'épaule de l'ange et il souffla dans un murmure au creux de son oreille.

— Cas'... J'ai quelque chose à te...

Il hoqueta, du sang dégoulinant sur son menton. Castiel sentit la panique affluer. Tournant la tête autant qu'il pouvait vers lui, il contempla sa figure dévastée et tuméfiée, la bouche entrouverte par la peur et les pleurs qui menaçaient de le submerger.

— Ne parle pas, Dean. Ne parle pas. Tu dois te reposer.

— C'est important, Cas'...

L'ange grogna.

— Arrête d'agir comme si tu allais mourir ! Tu vas guérir, Dean.

D'un mouvement d'épaule, il déposa le chasseur dans la baignoire, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Celle-ci pivota silencieusement sur ses gonds, laissant l'ouverture tout juste entrebâillée.

Dean gémit au contact de la courbe dure de la baignoire.

— Oh mes excuses Dean ! s'exclama Castiel face à la souffrance qui submergeaient les traits de son ami.

— Cas', écoute-moi...

Celui-ci fit la sourde oreille et s'empressa de le déshabiller. Alors qu'il s'attaquait à sa chemise en flanelle brûlée et déchirée, Dean attrapa la main de l'ange. Ses doigts serrèrent les siens à en lui faire mal. Castiel plongea son regard bleu dans celui vert du chasseur. Sa surprise et son inquiétude se mêlèrent à la détermination froide de Dean. Âme et Grâce s'accrochèrent dans cet échange, les liant plus profondément encore.

— Cas', chuchota Dean. Cas', tu te rappelles lorsque tu m'as tiré des Enfers ?

Sans un son, l'ange acquiesça. La respiration du chasseur se fit plus lourde. Il s'agrippait à sa prise de toutes ses forces, ses grands yeux verts s'assombrissant.

— Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?

Castiel resta silencieux. Puis il se dégagea de l'étreinte et saisit le pommeau de douche.

— Cas' ! Je t'en prie !

Pinçant les lèvres, serrant les mâchoires, l'ange évita son regard suppliant. Il tourna le robinet et l'eau se déversa sur Dean qui n'était pas entièrement déshabillé.

Celui-ci se débattit afin de l'atteindre, de le toucher mais Castiel restait en dehors de sa portée, baissant les yeux vers les plaies d'où suintaient un liquide sombre. Voir ainsi son corps défiguré provoqua des frissons de colère dans tout le sien. S'il avait eu une âme, l'ange aurait perdu la sienne en échange du bonheur de son ami. En échange de sa sûreté et de sa bonne santé.

Mais Castiel n'avait pas d'âme. Il n'était pas censé ressentir les choses, ni s'attacher autant à un humain. Et pourtant... La première fois où il avait posé la main sur lui, une onde de choc l'avait traversé.

— Cas', explique-moi ! se remit à gémir Dean, ses mains s'agrippant au revers de son imperméable. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

— Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? s'enquit-il sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Un souffle heurté, un espoir naissant dans cette poitrine lacérée et mouillée. Castiel le sentait, cette émotion grossir, l'envahir.

— J'ai cru voir... J'ai cru le voir dans cette cage...

L'ange fronça des sourcils et reporta enfin son regard sur le visage du chasseur. L'eau glissait en multitudes de perles le long de son front, se perdait dans ses cils, roulait dans le sillon de ses joues, gouttait de ses lèvres.

— Quelle cage, Dean ?

La détresse qu'il aperçut dans ses iris le fit frisonner. De peur et de colère.

— Dean, je te jure que je trouverais celui qui t'a fait du mal, fit-il de sa voix grave et mortellement sérieuse. Mais pour l'instant, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Sous le regard tendre et la respiration heurtée du chasseur, Castiel sentit son timbre s'amollir. La tendresse qui en émergea le surprit tout autant que celui à qui ses mots étaient adressés :

— Je vais te doucher, te donner à manger, dormir à tes côtés... Comme tu as fait pour moi lorsque j'étais humain.

Il plongea une main dans l'eau de la baignoire et défit les dernières couches de vêtements. La chaleur du bain semblait apaiser Dean qui se détendit et cessa de se débattre. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Castiel saisit le shampooing et frotta ses cheveux.

Sous la pression de ses doigts, le chasseur ferma les yeux. Des paroles incompréhensibles effleuraient ses oreilles mais la voix de Castiel était si rassurante qu'il n'en prit pas compte. C'était une chanson légère qui flottait dans l'air, caressait ses tympans. Apaisait la souffrance pulsant dans tout son corps.

L'odeur du shampooing, la chaleur, sa voix grave et velouté. Cela ressemblait tellement à ses rêves, à ses projections mentales dans lesquelles il s'était protégé, qu'il se demanda s'il était vraiment parti.

— Je prendrais soin de toi, Dean...

Avec un soupir, ce dernier lâcha prise. Il s'endormit avec la chanson de l'ange tournant dans sa tête.

 **~*.*~**

 **[ Quelques heures après ]**

Sam ouvrit la porte du bunker, des pensées noires tournant dans sa tête. Il revenait d'une chasse. Pas très concluante. Le rassemblement de démons n'avait pu lui donner aucun renseignement utile sur son frère.

Il avait disparu une nuit. Sam s'en souvenait. Il faisait étonnamment froid mais il avait mis ceci sur le compte de la tempête de neige qui avait traversé le New-Jersey. Et des couvertures miteuses du motel trop courtes. Ses pieds sortaient du lit, se gelant à l'extérieur, et il était trop étroit pour qu'il puisse plier les jambes.

Le sommeil le fuyait. Puis il avait entendu son frère se lever. Il s'était redressé une fois la porte de la chambre refermée derrière lui. Il s'était demandé bien ce qu'il pouvait faire dehors.

S'extirpant de son lit, il avait enfilé des chaussettes, une chemise sur son t-shirt et s'était chaussé de ses rangers. Il avait des doutes sur Dean depuis quelques jours. Il était distant, son regard toujours fixé dans le lointain. Sam avait même dû l'avertir de se décaler alors qu'il conduisait, au risque de railler sa « Baby » comme il l'appelait affectueusement. Il avait réagi une seconde en retard, la boîte au lettre hasardeuse accrochant un éclat de la carrosserie. Sam s'attendait à ce qu'il peste, crie, impose un arrêt pour régler cette abomination sur son bien le plus précieux. Il s'était contenté de lâcher un simple : « Mince... » puis s'était perdu à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Suite à cet accident mineur, Sam avait commencé à développer des soupçons au sujet de son frère. Quelque chose le tracassait. Et s'il ne se confiait pas à lui, cela ne pouvait être rien de bon.

Alors, habillé vite fait, il avait emboîté le pas à son frère. Celui-ci avait ignoré sa « Baby » et s'était contenté de s'éloigner à pied le long du trottoir. La ville où ils s'étaient arrêtés était petite mais assez grande pour contenir son propre bar. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Dean s'était engouffré dans l'établissement dont les néons roses lui inspiraient nullement confiance. Il avait observé son frère depuis l'extérieur s'installer au comptoir, appeler le barman puis avaler d'une gorgée un shot. Avant d'en commander un autre.

Sam avait senti la peur s'engouffrer dans son être. Pour que Dean s'échappe ainsi discrètement pour boire seul, il fallait que la chose qui le tracassait soit plus qu'un souci gênant. Mais il avait beau refaire défiler les événements récents dans son esprit, aucun ne l'avait effleuré.

Il aurait dû être heureux. Castiel s'était installé avec eux et s'occupait de faire les recherches nécessaires, remplaçant Bobby par de nombreux aspects. Charlie passait de temps à autres, afin de blablater avec Castiel. Et une fois tous les mois, les deux frères se rendaient sur le lieu dans lequel Bobby reposait. Dans lequel ses cendres étaient enfin en communion avec la nature.

Les chasses étaient de moins en moins nombreuses ou dangereuses. Crowley n'était pas sorti de son trou damné depuis pas mal de temps. Une période de paix semblait s'installer dans l'ensemble des États-Unis. Oui, il aurait dû être heureux. Pourtant, il l'entendait dans son lit lorsqu'en dormant ses faiblesses se dévoilaient. Il gémissait, parfois de plaisir – ce qui était assez gênant – soit de peur ou d'un chagrin si intense que Sam hésitait à le réveiller.

Il était ailleurs. Fatigué, il ne percevait plus les signes de la présence de telles créatures ou ne réagissait aussi vite. Sam craignait qu'il ne s'enfonce dans un lieu où il ne serait plus capable de l'atteindre. Alors, il avait appelé Castiel.

Il ne l'avait pas prié. Principalement parce qu'à cette époque, celui-ci préférait économiser ses pouvoirs renaissants et ne se téléportait plus. Mais aussi parce qu'il ne réagissait presque uniquement aux appels de Dean. Une histoire de lien partagé plus profond qui agaçait bien son frère lorsqu'il s'agissait de demander de l'aide à l'ange.

Il avait juste saisi son téléphone et avait écouté les bips lancinants en attendant que Castiel décroche. Il avait dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois mais avait réussi finalement à l'avoir.

— Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? avait soufflé la voix grave de l'ange dans le micro.

Rien qu'à la tonalité, Sam avait compris que Castiel n'avait pas forcément passé une très bonne journée. Mais il ne s'était pas risqué à lui demander car le temps pressait.

— Cas', on a un problème. Dean... Dean n'est plus lui-même. Il n'a pas touché à son cheese-burger et n'a eu aucune réaction quand il a accroché l'Impala !

Un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

— Il n'avait peut-être pas faim, avait tenté l'ange mais son propre ton montrait qu'il n'était pas convaincu lui-même.

— Et maintenant, il est en train de boire de l'alcool, seul, dans mon dos. Beaucoup d'alcool, Cas'.

Le soupir de son ami dans le micro avait vibré contre son tympan.

— On ne peut pas attendre ça demain ? J'ai eu ma dose de « _drama queen_ » avec Crowley, aujourd'hui.

Sam avait froncé des sourcils, sa prise sur son téléphone se réaffirmant sous l'effet de la surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'est venu faire Crowley ? Et puis d'où tu connais cette expression, Castiel ?

— Je crois que tout ça peut attendre demain, Sam, avait déclaré fermement la voix de l'ange.

Sam avait hésité, sa langue humidifiant ses lèvres et sa main vacante plongeant dans la poche de son jean. Longtemps. Puis avait cédé.

— Très bien, Cas'. Mais demain c'est débriefing, Dean et Crowley compris.

Un petit rire s'était élevé du téléphone.

— Bon courage pour traîner Crowley au bunker. Je vais te laisser, maintenant. Au revoir Sam.

Et il avait raccroché avant que Sam ne puisse lui rendre la politesse. Avec un soupir, il avait empoché son téléphone et avait reporté son attention à l'intérieur du bar.

Sauf que le tabouret sur lequel se trouvait Dean était vide. Inquiet, il était rentré afin de le retrouver. Les images du massacre resteraient toujours encrées sur ses rétines. Le sang, les tripes, les membres arrachés tapissaient le sol sans qu'une seule goutte ne dépasse le niveau des fenêtres. Paniqué, il s'était engouffré dans les toilettes, avait fouillé chaque cabine. Mais face à son échec, il avait dû accepter l'état de fait.

Dean avait disparu. Le bar entier avait été massacré. Sans le moindre bruit. Juste à deux pas de l'endroit il se trouvait.

Refermant la porte du bunker derrière lui, Sam tenta d'éloigner ses idées noires. Castiel était resté auprès de lui quand il était revenu complètement paniqué au bunker. Il avait pris soin de lui, s'était chargé de lui faire les courses, de faire les recherches, parfois même de l'accompagner durant ses chasses. Il l'avait soutenu tant et tant de fois qu'une routine s'était installée entre eux.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En revenant de sa chasse, il s'attendait à retrouver Castiel apparaissant et disparaissant, un plat hasardeux et surcuit ou même carbonisé entre ses mains, heureux de le revoir en un seul morceau. Mais seul le plus grand silence l'accueillit.

Sam fronça des sourcils et s'apprêtait à descendre les marches lorsqu'il remarqua les empreintes ensanglantées. Un haut-le-cœur le souleva à l'idée que Castiel avait pu être agressé. L'ange était la seule personne qui lui restait, le seul soutien qui lui permettait de ne pas couler face à l'accumulation de ses échecs.

Il descendit à toute vitesse les marches, sa main glissant sur la rambarde par sécurité, l'autre agrippant la crosse de son revolver, et entama son exploration, l'arme en poing. Il entendit alors un bruit. Il provenait de la cuisine.

Inspirant profondément, il ramena l'arme vers lui puis poussa la porte de l'épaule avant de refaire face, arme tendue, canon pointé.

— Sam ! fit Castiel d'un ton joyeux. Viens te joindre à nous !

À nous ? Puis il remarqua enfin _sa_ présence.

Il était amaigri, ses pommettes creusées, ses cheveux plus longs flottaient dans sa nuque. Mais le pire fut son regard. Brisé de l'intérieur, le vert de ses iris était plus sombre que jamais.

— Dean ? fit Sam dans un souffle, abaissant son arme.

Il était interloqué. Castiel était en train de nourrir à la cuiller son aîné. Celui-ci semblait trop faible pour porter la nourriture jusqu'à sa bouche. Pourtant le plat avait été dévoré et il attaquait à présent la glace. Voyant un manque de réaction de sa part, le cadet reporta son attention sur l'ange.

— Castiel... Comment ?

Celui-ci haussa des épaules.

— Je l'ai retrouvé essayant de descendre les marches du bunker. Je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe. Il était véritablement dans un sale état.

Dean grogna et détourna les yeux, gêné.

— J'étais crasseux, c'est tout.

— Crasseux et blessé, rectifia l'ange de son ton dès plus sérieux. Alors je l'ai lavé et soigné.

Dean rougit.

— Dieu, Cas' ! Pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de préciser ça ?

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté tout en dévisageant l'aîné Winchester.

— Parce que c'est la vérité. Pourquoi es-tu gêné ?

— Parce qu'on raconte pas comme ça qu'on a déshabillé un homme avant de le laver, grogna le chasseur.

Castiel fronça des sourcils, saisi d'incompréhension.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'avais déshabillé, Dean.

Sam, les larmes aux yeux, secoua la tête.

— Bon sang, Dean on s'en fout ! Où t'étais-tu passé ? Cela fait des mois qu'on te cherche !

L'aîné dévisagea son frère avec une certaine appréhension puis soudain fronça des sourcils.

— Tu as dit des mois ?

Le cadet acquiesça vivement. Une sorte d'effroi recouvrit les traits de son frère.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dean ? s'inquiéta Castiel.

Celui-ci déglutit et observa à tour de rôle l'ange et Sam.

— J'aurais plutôt dit des années.

Sam haussa un sourcil.

— Des années ? Où ?

Dean inspira profondément. Un, deux. Puis expira doucement. Trois, quatre, cinq.

— Dans la Cage. J'étais dans la Cage originelle.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 **: Chapitre 2 :**

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2017 – New-Jersey ]**

Dean soupira, sa respiration s'en allant au-dessus des toits sous la forme de ce nuage blanc évaporé. Il tapota la bière qu'il tenait entre ses mains gelés, assis sur le toit de sa Baby.

L'obscurité lui faisait du bien. Et mal en même temps. Quelque chose dans sa tête ne tournait plus rond. Il ne saisissait pas trop quoi, mais ce vide au sein de son être, comme une pièce manquante enraillant le mécanisme, lui faisait peur. Il ne pouvait se confier à Sam, qui lui était si heureux. Littéralement rayonnant.

Les monstres décroissaient. Les démons se taisaient. Les anges s'étaient renfermés dans leur foutu paradis. Et heureusement. Dean avait vu assez de connard emplumé pour la fin de ses jours. Et pourtant... Il ressentait une panique sans pareil à la simple idée de fermer boutique.

Dean Winchester... L'homme droit, le chasseur ayant battu Lucifer – deux fois – l'homme qui était mort tant de fois qu'il avait pu partager une tarte avec la Mort elle-même. Avant de la tuer. Mais en dehors de cette vie obscure, qui était-il ? Un prétendu conjoint qui n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner la chasse et était parti un an après ? Un grand frère raté, un père qui n'en est pas un ?

La vérité était là. Douloureuse mais présente. Sans ces monstres, sans ces démons, sans ces connards d'emplumés, il n'était rien. Son inconscient lui avait-même montré à quel point sans la chasse sa vie serait banale mais atroce. Sans la chasse, comment aurait-il pu resté proche de son frère, l'ambitieux ? Alors que lui, il complexait de cette intelligence, de cette mémoire et de ces connaissances que possédaient Sam ? Oui, sans la chasse, Sam et lui ne pourraient se voir en peinture.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, ses doigts se renfermant sur le goulot froid de sa bouteille. Le verre lisse aurait pu céder si facilement sous sa poigne mais il conservait le contrôle.

Le ciel semblait l'appeler. Quelque chose lui chuchotait que tout n'était pas fini. Qu'il ne s'agissait que du calme avant la tempête. Il se sut horriblement égoïste car la seule pensée qui le traversa fut : « Si seulement... ».

Il baissa les yeux vers son poignet droit. Le bracelet en cuir offert par Castiel frottait contre le verre à chaque mouvement. Il était simple, d'un brun basique, tressé. Mais la beauté que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir était ce petit flacon, bloqué entre les lanières dans le creux de son poignet. Il était minuscule, presque indiscernable à un rapide coup d'œil. Mais lui, Dean, savait qu'il existait. Il s'était toujours interrogé ce qu'il contenait. Une symbolique puissante devait s'y trouver là, mais Castiel s'était contenté de lui adresser un sourire face à sa question.

« Conserve-le et un jour tu comprendras » avait-il dit avec sa voix grave, légèrement déformée par une émotion que le chasseur n'avait pas réussi à cerner.

Il passa sa bière dans son autre main puis fit tourner le bracelet autour de son poignet. Le flacon se dévoila à sa vue, presque transparent tant le verre était fin. À l'intérieur une poussière noire se collait jusqu'à la moitié de la paroi.

En l'observant, Dean se sentit apaisé. Comme si la présence de l'ange avait suffi pour combler cette pièce manquante. Pour le moment, du moins.

 **~*.*~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Le Bunker des Héritiers ]**

— _Dean !_

Il s'agita, son souffle se heurtant contre sa cage thoracique fermé.

 _Il courrait vers lui. Aussi vite que ses jambes lacérées le pouvaient._

La panique afflua dans son cerveau. Se tournant et se retournant, aucune position ne lui convenait.

— _Dean ! Dean, je brûle !_

 _Son visage le dévisageait. Il était torturé par les flammes de l'Enfer et il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre, la distance entre lui et l'ange ne se réduisant jamais. Il ne parvenait pas à le sauver._

Sa respiration s'alourdit, sa peau suinta à grosses gouttes. Il fronça des sourcils et commença à gémir.

— _Dean , sauve-moi..._

 _Sa supplication le frappa en pleine figure. Il tendit la main vers lui, tentant par-dessus tout de le toucher. De le tenir contre lui. Il était si proche et si loin en même temps ! L'ange brûlait mais les flammes ne l'effrayaient pas. Non, son cœur se soulevait plutôt à l'idée de le perdre. Il était la seule once de lumière qui lui restait._

— Cas', souffla-t-il dans la pénombre de sa chambre, remuant tant que les draps formèrent une prison autour de son corps dégoulinant de sueur.

 _Ses yeux bleu azur plongèrent dans les siens, s'accrochèrent à lui. Et il hurla de souffrance, le feu dévorant ses grandes ailes noires._

— _Regarde ce que tu as fait de lui, souffla une voix bien trop familière à son oreille. Ses ailes brûlent pour toi. Ses ailes brûlent_ à cause _de toi._

 _Il ne trouva pas la force de se retourner. Ni de courir vers son ange. Il était paralysé, dans l'attente de la quotidienne dose de souffrance que son bourreau aimait lui administrer. Chaque jour, dans cette foutue cage, Dean criait, hurlait, se débattait, son âme écorchée à vif incendiant sa poitrine._

— _Pas aujourd'hui, susurra-t-il de son timbre détestable. Aujourd'hui, tu vas rester ici. Et tu vas observer les conséquences de tes actes._

 _Sa présence s'évanouit dans son dos, le laissant seul face au spectacle terrifiant de l'ange brûlant vif. Ses ailes se détachaient plumes par plumes, dégageant une odeur de carbone mais aussi de sang. Le parfum de la chair grillée collait au palet, en arrière-plan. Et le visage suppliant et tordu de douleur de Jimmy Novak devant lui..._

 _Mais il n'était pas complètement aveugle. Ni complètement sourd. Ni complètement insensible. Car il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement le corps de Jimmy qui brûlait devant lui. C'était l'essence de Castiel qui se consumait sous ses yeux impuissants._

Ses mouvements se firent plus violents. Il se débattait avec sa propre couverture, se cambrait tel un étalon ruant. Sa poigne agrippait, tordait, déchirait. Et sa gorge restait nouée, l'asphyxiant.

 _Il ne sut pas très bien si les larmes qui glissèrent en-dehors de ses yeux étaient dues à la chaleur dégagée par ce bûcher ou par la peine si fulgurante qui le traversa de part en part. Il tomba à genoux, hurla pour le salut de l'ange. Il promit tant de choses en échange... Il alla même jusqu'à proposer son âme et ceux de toute sa lignée._

 _Mais son bourreau ne cherchait pas à lui soutirer quoique ce soit de ce genre. Il voulait le briser. Entièrement. Détruire chaque pièce du mécanisme qui faisait de Dean ce qu'il était. Et si pour cela, il devait subir le supplice du survivant, l'horreur du spectacle, il le ferait. Rien, même l'offre la plus alléchante ne pourrait l'épargner de cette torture._

 _Alors, les yeux grand ouverts, ne pouvant détourner le regard de l'ange agonisant, les joues si humides que la fumée s'y collait, il supplia. Pas pour son bureau. Non, il priait. Une supplique à ses yeux, une preuve de foie pour lui. Pour son ange._

 _Il priait si ardemment, les mains jointes, que ses genoux étaient en sang._

— _Castiel, je t'en prie, Castiel ! Ne pars pas ! Ne meurs pas !_

 _Un sanglot agita sa cage thoracique, emplit sa poitrine d'une moiteur qui amplifia ses larmes._

— CASTIEL !

Son cri avait percuté la barrière psychologique qui entravait sa gorge, laissant sa détresse s'échapper avec une violence sans pareil. Cela suffit enfin pour déchirer le rêve qui l'étouffait à petits feux, le réveillant en sursaut.

— Dean ? murmura une voix dans la pénombre.

Son pouls s'apaisa au son de ce timbre si particulier. Dont la tonalité douce était une caresse à chaque syllabe. Le chasseur, inspirant profondément, une main sur son front, tourna la tête vers la source sonore.

Castiel était là. Vivant. La lumière qui filtrait d'en dessous de la porte était suffisante pour que son pauvre regard d'humain puisse distinguer les reliefs et les aspérités de son visage. Il semblait inquiet, ses sourcils froncés et son regard lui rappelant tant ceux des petits chiots.

— Cas', souffla Dean.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, l'ange vient s'asseoir près de lui. Sa main posée sur le lit effleurait celle du chasseur.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

Le brun l'observa tandis que Dean cherchait ses mots. Il ignorait comment lui expliquer une telle chose. Pourtant, face à son silence, le regard de l'ange sembla s'éclairer.

— Je vois, fit-il finalement. Un cauchemar, c'est ça ?

Il hésita un instant, humidifiant ses lèvres, puis acquiesça. Un long silence s'étendit alors que Castiel semblait peser ses mots.

— Est-ce que tu voudrais... que je reste près de toi ? Pour t'aider à t'endormir ?

Dean leva plus franchement son regard vers lui et le plongea dans le sien qui brillait presque dans le noir. Bien qu'une légère rougeur envahit son visage, il hocha lentement la tête.

Avec un sourire, l'ange se leva afin de se débarrasser de son imperméable, de sa veste puis de ses chaussures. Ensuite, il se glissa auprès du chasseur, soulevant la couverture au passage. Doucement, il prit place à côté de lui et se cala contre son dos. Ses bras n'osaient pas l'enserrer mais Dean le tira vers lui et les enroula délicatement autour de son torse.

Castiel sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer en effleurant sa peau de ses doigts. Rien ne pouvait être plus perturbant que de toucher peau contre peau son protégé tout en sachant à quel point celui-ci était un fervent défenseur de son « espace privé ». D'autant plus que c'était lui qui avait cherché le contact.

Avec un pincement au cœur, il songea à ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver dans cette cage. Depuis son retour, le chasseur était avide de contact physique. Le nombre de fois où celui-ci avait agrippé son poignet, frôlé le dos de sa main, touché le bout de ses doigts – sans compter les étreintes auxquelles il avait eu droit pour les retrouvailles mais aussi à la sortie du bain – était si faramineux que l'ange craignait que ce désir insatiable ne dissimulât quelque chose d'autre. Un traumatisme plus grand encore.

Le souffle de Dean s'était apaisé. Castiel ne pouvait discerner son visage depuis leur position, mais il sentait que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé sombrer. Son sommeil paraissait si doux et l'ange souhaitait tant obtenir sa revanche qu'il envisagea de partir.

Il hésita un long instant, ses pensées ne parvenant pas à se mettre en diapason. Il ne voulait pas quitter Dean. Il devait le protéger autant qu'il le pouvait et sa présence paraissait être un bouclier suffisant pour éloigner les cauchemars qui le harcelaient.

Toutefois il savait qu'il devait aider Sam dans ses recherches au sujet de cette fameuse Cage. Il était avec lui avant qu'il n'entende l'appel désespéré du frère aîné. Il s'était téléporté dans la chambre de Dean sans même le prévenir. Maintenant, il devait revenir vers lui pour avancer.

Alors, il détacha ses bras du torse de Dean à contrecœur. Aussitôt la main du chasseur agrippa son poignet.

— Reste... fit-il dans un souffle.

Castiel se figea, la poigne de Dean brûlant sa peau. Un élan étrange pulsa de son poignet, comme si toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées sous le contact de sa peau.

Alors, il céda. Il se rallongea près de lui, son souffle effleurant sa nuque. Son protégé desserra son étau et le fit glisser jusqu'à sa main qu'il saisit et pressa délicatement, doigts contre doigts.

Castiel ne comprit pas l'ampleur que ce geste si minuscule signifiait. Il se contenta d'observer les épaules de Dean, de leur courbure soulignée par la lumière filtrante du couloir. Il sentait le dos de celui-ci se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, se collant en peu plus contre son torse.

Mais s'il était apaisé à présent, il ne dormait toujours pas. L'ange le voyait par la tension dans sa nuque mais surtout par les pressions irrégulières de ses doigts contre les siens. Inquiet, Castiel chuchota :

— Dean ?

Un silence. Puis d'une voix basse mais éveillée :

— Oui, Cas' ?

L'ange pesa le pour et le contre, pressentant qu'il allait s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant. Mais il devait savoir. La curiosité et le désir de le protéger étaient plus fort que tout.

— De quoi s'agissait ton cauchemar ?

Dean resta longuement silencieux, mais il ne le rejeta pas. Au contraire, sa poigne devenait si forte que Castiel ressentait des fourmis dans son bras.

— J'ai rêvé que... j'étais à nouveau dans la Cage.

Le brun ne dit mot, ses lèvres serrées. Muet. Il connaissait Dean. Il savait que le bousculer ne menait à rien. Seulement à des dénis ou à des sujets complètement différents. Parfois même à des mensonges. Alors, il le laissa trouver ces mots. Trouver ce qu'il souhaitait dire.

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il taise ou à ce qu'il continue, il fit la seule chose auquel il ne s'était pas préparé. Il bascula sur le dos puis se tourna vers lui. Son regard vert creusa dans le sien, sa main relâchant la sienne afin de l'enlacer lui-même. Sa tête se reposa dans le creux de sa poitrine, le tissu de la chemise frottant contre sa barbe naissante.

Castiel, surpris, resta immobile. Son attention était entièrement concentrée sur la force avec laquelle il s'accrochait à lui.

— L'Enfer n'est rien par rapport à cette Cage...

Son haleine chatouilla les joues de l'ange. Sa voix s'était brisée sur les derniers mots, ses cordes vocales vacillant sous les souvenirs qui menaçaient de le submerger. Une once de fureur s'infiltra à travers les barrières de Castiel, rallumant une flamme qu'il avait éteinte il y avait cela des années.

— Cas' ? fit soudainement à nouveau le chasseur.

Ils étaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre et ses mouvements de mâchoire frottait le tissu de sa chemise.

— Tu sais ce qu'était le pire ?

L'ange se tendit. Il craignait que les révélations de son protégé détruisent le peu de contrôle qu'il avait.

Il savait que celui-ci ne supportait pas lorsqu'il empiétait son espace personnel et ce n'était pas pour rien. Lorsqu'il recouvrirait ses esprits, Castiel savait qu'il se souviendrait de ce moment avec cette rougeur qui s'échauffait sur ses joues quand ils étaient trop proches l'un de l'autre. Il en aurait _honte._ Il pourrait même s'énerver contre lui, le blâmant d'avoir profité de la situation.

C'était pour cela que Castiel faisait attention au moindre de ses gestes, au moindre contact, au moindre regard. Il calculait tout, réfléchissait constamment. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que le chasseur trouve une preuve suffisante pour démanteler son seul argument à propos de cette proximité : il devait le protéger.

Le tenir éloigné des cauchemars, apaiser son sommeil, le laver et lui donner à manger quand il ne pouvait pas tenir une cuiller sans trembler faisaient parti de son travail d'ange gardien. Travail qu'il avait endossé aussitôt que sa main avait effleuré son épaule dans les profondeurs infernales.

Toutefois, Castiel ne pouvait le nier plus longtemps. Entre Dean et lui, il y avait un lien plus profond que celui d'un ange pour son protégé. C'était plus que cela. C'était...

Il repensa brièvement la première fois où il avait vu. La chaleur était étouffante, le sol grondant, les flammes léchant ses ailes avec minutie. Enfin, ceci était sa vision de l'Enfer. Assez classique à vrai dire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tente d'agripper l'âme en peine de Dean. À partir de là, l'Enfer n'avait plus été seulement un lieu oppressant et un tant soit peu trop chaleureux à son goût. Non, il était devenu tout autre chose : un univers sombre, entièrement noir, peuplés de chuchotis, de visages avalés par l'obscurité.

Il les avait vu. Les souvenirs de ces âmes damnées devenues démons. Ils rampaient, suintaient, grimpaient, glissaient de toutes parts et elles hurlaient silencieusement l'injustice qui les avait frappé. Il les avait vu, chose que jamais autre ange n'avait pu voir. Il les avait vu à travers le regard de Dean.

Était-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait plus proche de lui ? Comme relié par un cordon invisible dont chaque pas les séparant lui infligeaient une douce torture ? Il avait alors tenté de combler ce vide, cette distance, mais le chasseur n'avait pas aimé : « Mon espace personnel, Cas'. On en avait parlé ».

C'est pourquoi il prit peur quand son protégé se détacha de lui, son visage grave le fixant sans mot. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-il dit un mot de travers ? Castiel voulait tellement bien faire... Mais les humains étaient si complexes. Ils pouvaient crier quelque chose et faire l'inverse. Ils pouvaient faire quelque chose et penser l'inverse. Et ils pouvaient penser quelque chose et ne jamais rien dire.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien pour l'aider. Il avait pourtant cherché parmi toutes les bibliothèques, toutes les librairies, tous les supermarchés. Rien, pas un seul manuel ou un de ses livres dont le titre commence par : « Cent et une leçon pour... » au sujet des êtres humains. « Comment comprendre les humains et satisfaire leurs désirs tout en préservant leur intimité » : voilà ce dont avait besoin Castiel. Malheureusement, ceux-ci n'avaient pas une assez large perception d'eux-mêmes pour réaliser une telle œuvre et toutes les autres espèces se moquaient ouvertement de prendre soin d'eux. À vrai dire, les démons trouvaient cela bien plus satisfaisant de les faire souffrir et les anges étaient totalement indifférents à eux.

Alors, lui, Castiel, était-il anormal ? Après tout, il était un ange et son indifférence n'était pas très indifférente. La question qui le harcelait était si c'était lui ou Dean qui était suffisamment différent afin de permettre cette étrange alchimie.

Mais en percevant cette lueur dans son regard vert, comme si des éclats de verre avaient traversés de part en part ses globes oculaires avant de se loger dans ses iris, il eut sa réponse. Probablement les deux.

— Tu n'étais pas là, Cas', chuchota-t-il finalement, ses lèvres tremblant et se pliant sous la pression de ses dents.

La sensation qui grossit dans la poitrine de l'ange lui parut impossible à décrire. Tout ce qu'il en émergeait, c'était la diffusion d'une telle aura de chagrin que ses yeux se mirent à lui brûler. Instinctivement, ses bras se refermèrent sur le dos de son protégé et l'attira contre lui. Ses ailes imperceptibles aux sens humains se plièrent en avant afin de se resserrer en cocon autour du chasseur.

Il souleva une main tandis que la tête de Dean reprenait place contre son torse et hésita. Il avait vaguement conscience de dépasser les limites de son espace personnel mais la tentation était trop forte. D'autant plus lorsqu'il enfouit son visage entre les plis de sa chemise, gigotant contre lui pour trouver la meilleure position.

— Tu n'étais pas là, Cas', répéta-t-il dans un souffle. Tu n'étais pas là...

Fermant les yeux et serrant les mâchoires, il lutta. Mais très vite la bataille fut perdue et sa main se posa sur le crâne de son protégé, ses doigts se mêlant à sa chevelure. Elle était étrangement douce et longue, quelque chose d'assez inhabituelle pour lui.

— J'avais beau te prier, j'avais beau t'appeler et imaginer ta présence, tu n'étais pas là...

La culpabilité était devenue affreuse. Il sentit confusément une larme s'échapper de ses paupières closes.

— Et j'avais besoin de toi, Cas'...

Il craqua. Resserrant son étreinte, il prit enfin la parole.

— Chut Dean, dors... Je suis là à présent.

 **~*.*~**

 **[ Quatre heures plus tard ]**

Sam poussa un long soupir et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Les lumières de la bibliothèque lui agressaient les rétines alors que tout son corps clamait la fatigue.

Il était éreinté et les livres l'entourant ne l'aidaient pas à avoir bonne conscience. Cela faisait des heures qu'il s'acharnait sur la signification d'une potentielle Cage Originelle. Rien, absolument rien, ne lui apportait la moindre information. Le seul bouquin qui aurait pu le laisser espérer ne mentionnait que vaguement la Cage dans laquelle était enfermée Lucifer.

Cela pouvait être la réponse à son questionnement intérieur. Peut-être que Dean était tout simplement tombé auprès de l'archange déchu et avait subi les pires tortures au monde. Sam frissonna à cette idée, les souvenirs d'une période identique de sa vie refaisant surface. Il espérait toutefois de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lucifer mais un quelconque autre connard que la Terre avait porté. Le premier étant enfermé, Sam ne se vengerait jamais de la souffrance qu'avait vécu son frère. Le second lui laissait amplement le champ libre pour s'assurer que ce type allait regretter.

La seule chose qui lui permettait de s'accrocher à ce scénario, c'était la précision de Dean. Il avait dit : « La Cage Originelle » et non pas : « La Cage de Lucifer ». Et bien que l'adjectif originel ne lui disait rien qui vaille, sa présence lui donnait une lueur d'espoir.

— Sam ?

L'interpellé releva brusquement la tête. Castiel se tenait en face de lui, son imperméable ne dissimulant pas suffisamment sa chemise froissée habituellement lisse et repassée. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés et ses joues légèrement roses. Pourtant son expression était toujours des plus sérieuses.

Fronçant des sourcils, Sam passa une main dans sa propre chevelure.

— Cas' qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les yeux de l'ange dérivèrent vers les livres ouverts et éparpillés sur la table avant de de se repositionner sur le visage du cadet Winchester.

— Dean faisait un cauchemar, répondit-il de sa voix grave.

Puis il s'avança et déplaça un livre de sous une pile. Il le fit pivoter et le feuilleta d'une main, un air sérieux et solennel figé sur ses traits.

Sam inspira profondément puis se racla la gorge.

— Cas' ?

L'ange ne releva pas la tête, ses yeux bleus fixés sur les lignes. Il émit seulement un « hum-hum » songeur, ses doigts tournant une nouvelle page.

— Cas', dis-moi..., insista Sam. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé clairement dans cette chambre ? Cela fait quatre heures que tu es parti.

Castiel semblait éviter son regard. Mais il relâcha finalement son attention du bouquin et tira une chaise. Lorsqu'il s'assit, sa démarche était maladroite et son corps tendu.

— Je suis resté près de lui, c'est tout Sam.

Le géant sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

— Attends... Tu veux dire que tu as dormi avec lui ?

L'ange inspira profondément puis fronça des sourcils.

— Je ne peux pas dormir, Sam. J'ai retrouvé ma Grâce, je suis un ange maintenant.

— Non, non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu t'es allongé dans son lit ? À côté de lui ?

Castiel dévisagea le frère cadet.

— Je me dois de veiller sur lui.

Sam eut un petit rire puis sourit faiblement.

— Oui, oui bien sûr, Cas'.

L'ange ne répondit rien puis ses mains s'activèrent à nouveau en tirant un nouveau livre vers lui.

— Alors, ces recherches ? Quelque chose de nouveau ?

Le géant soupira. Ses yeux lui piquaient, une envie de bâiller gonflait dans sa gorge et il n'avait plus la force ni la concentration pour lire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne.

— Non, rien. Apparemment, la Cage Originelle était inexistante aux yeux des Hommes de Lettres.

— Et si... ?

Castiel s'interrompit, sa langue passant furtivement sur ses lèvres.

— Et si quoi ? le relança Sam.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

— Non, laisse tomber, ce n'est qu'une idée farfelue.

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel.

— On est un peu en manque d'idées alors, farfelues ou pas, crache-la, Cas'.

L'ange plongea son regard dans celui de Sam. Hésita. Longuement. Puis finalement céda.

— Si les Hommes de Lettres nous amènent à rien... Peut-être que Crowley peut savoir quelque chose.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Une migraine

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 ** _Alors, petites notes supplémentaires que je ne préciserai que sur ce chapitre : des expressions très connues du show Supernatural ressortiront. Elles seront essentiellement en anglais pour la seule et unique raison que, regardant la série en vostfr, je connais principalement les versions anglaises. Ensuite, si je m'amuse à traduire pour une histoire de cohérence d'implantation de la citation, les citations ne seront pas entièrement correctes et je m'excuse d'avance !_**

 ** _Je souhaite aussi dire que la Rentrée m'épuisant énormément, les publications seront chaotiques mais j'essaierai de tenir un rythme pas trop long !_**

 ** _Et enfin, je remercie de tout cœur mes nouveaux lecteurs et surtout yakusokuyumi et Miasako2 pour leurs si gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Savoir que ma fic puisse plaire est un vrai moteur quand il s'agit de saisir son pc après une journée bien chargée afin de taper les mots qui tournent dans ma tête._**

 _PS : Dans ce chapitre, l'action est au point mort, je suis désolée. Mais on explore un peu mieux la tête de Castiel et ses souvenirs. Bref, le destiel arrive doucement en creusant son chemin. Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

 **: Chapitre 3 :**

 **~*.*~**

 **[ Hiver 2017 – New-Jersey ]**

Dean ne pouvait garder son sempiternel sourire. Sa bonne humeur s'était évanouie, sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

Le contact du volant de Baby le laissait indifférent. Le bitume se dévoilant sous sa vue avant d'être avalé par les pneus lui remémorait des souvenirs douloureux.

Il courrait sur cette longue route perdue au milieu de nulle part, s'étendant en pointe jusqu'à l'horizon voilé. L'air emplissait ses poumons dans une toux profonde, un arrière-goût de mort se collant à son palet.

Il ne courrait pas mais fuyait. Il fuyait la Mort de toutes ses jambes, son souffle s'affolant, la peur se déposant dans les recoins de ses pensées telle une poussière gluante et persistante. Il se perdait, autant dans sa course que dans son esprit.

Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi la Mort le poursuivait et encore moins ce qu'il risquait. Sûrement rien de bon. Puis généralement, il se réveillait en sursaut alors qu'une lumière blanche perçait des nuages et descendait en rayons sur la terre.

Il ne comprenait pas ses rêves. Ceux-ci le harcelaient et le torturaient. Souvent, il s'agissait de ce cauchemar énigmatique. Mais parfois, il se voyait, compressé par un autre corps contre son matelas.

Leurs souffles s'emmêlaient, des mains glissaient sur sa peau en caresses légères, des lèvres humidifiaient et aspiraient sur leur sillage. Le plaisir était si intense qu'il en perdait la tête, qu'il répondait aux étreintes passionnément, son visage s'enfouissant dans le creux du cou de l'inconnu.

Oui, l'inconnu. Car les formes sèches et musclées qui se pressaient contre lui, que ses propres doigts redessinaient sous l'extase qui menaçait de l'envahir, ne laissaient aucun doute sur le genre masculin de celui-ci. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve bien plus agréable que les autres qui le hantaient. Jusqu'à qu'il entraperçoive deux yeux bleus le fixant. Deux yeux bleu océan.

Il avait peur de dormir à présent. Il se couchait, couvé par le regard suspicieux de Sam, attendait que celui-ci s'endorme, lové dans ses draps, puis se levait discrètement afin de s'échapper. Afin de s'enfuir.

Souvent, il laissait Baby en dehors de ses escapades nocturnes. Il n'avait plus le goût de conduire et se faisait violence par nécessité.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus se reconnaître. Les chasses touchant à leur fin, son inconscient qui faisait des siennes et cette sensation de tourner en rond tel un stupide hamster dans sa roue. Il faisait sûrement une pré-crise de la quarantaine. Une peur panique de perte d'identité.

Contrairement aux autres adultes de son âge, sa vie ne se résumait pas seulement à ses échecs amoureux et professionnels. Non, lui, avait vécu la damnation des Enfers, survécu au Purgatoire parmi la crème des monstres défunts et s'était perdu l'espace de quelques mois dans la peau d'un démon retord influencé par la marque de Caïn. Ce qu'il avait vu, entendu et ressenti dépassaient largement toutes les expériences que pouvaient vivre un humain lambda.

Comment pouvait-il retrouver le petit gars de vingt-six ans qui s'en était allé retrouvé son frère dans son appartement afin de le tirer des bras de Jess, sa défunte petite-amie de l'époque ? Ce même gars très renfermé sur ses sentiments mais qui trouvait toujours une occasion pour rire ou pour lancer une plaisanterie douteuse. Qui profitait de la vie en s'empiffrant de tartes, de cheeseburgers, et en flirtant avec toutes les filles qui lui tombaient sous la main.

Quand Dean y réfléchissait, retraçant dans sa mémoire confuse ses souvenirs heureux bien que frustrés, il avait la sensation que des années lumières le séparaient de cet autre grand frère. En bien ou en mal, il avait changé. Les épreuves qu'il avait subi avaient remodelé son âme.

Il en portrait les marques. Les cicatrices sur son dos qui s'entrecroisaient, celle filant discrètement entre ses pectoraux et cette rougeur qui s'étendait sur son épaule, en forme de main. L'empreinte de Castiel.

Il lui arrivait parfois de passer ses doigts sur la brûlure. Il grimaçait sous l'afflux de la douleur. Pourtant, il ne les retirait pas. La souffrance avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme une ancre qui lui permettait de lui rappeler brièvement qui il était. Le protégé de l'ange du jeudi.

— Dean ! s'exclama soudainement Sam à ses côtés. Attention, la boîte aux lettres !

Il émergea de ses pensées avec la sensation de se débattre dans de la gelée. Son esprit embrumé ne parvint pas à réagir à temps et le coup de volant ne permit pas d'éviter à sa Baby de subir un accrochage. Métal contre métal, la carrosserie y laissa un éclat.

— Ah mince... laissa-t-il échapper, la fatigue l'étreignant trop pour qu'il ne puisse exprimer ses émotions en conséquences.

Il perçut du coin de l'œil son frère se tendre, un air soupçonneux flottant sur ses traits, mais il ne réussit pas à décrisper sa mâchoire. Sa tête était emplie d'un bourdonnement constant. Ce son vrillant ses tympans était amplifié par le bruit du moteur et le crissement des pneus.

— Dean, tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Ça fait la dixième fois que tu me poses cette question depuis ce matin, Sammy, gronda-t-il en retour, tout en s'efforçant de tapoter un rythme à trois temps sur le volant afin de dissiper les doutes de son cadet.

— Ne détournes pas la conversation, Dean.

— Sammy, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me taper un de tes discours sur la puissance du lien fraternel que nous partageons et l'importance de se confier l'un à l'autre.

Un silence. Puis un soupir de sa part.

— Très bien. Si c'est que tu veux.

Le chasseur détourna la tête, ignorant le regard accusateur qu'il lui lançait à demi. Il ne voulait pas que son frère le voit ainsi. Défiguré jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Après tout, pour arriver à désirer un ange, il fallait qu'il commence sérieusement à perdre les pédales.

 **~*.*~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Le Bunker des Héritiers ]**

Castiel ferma les yeux et pressa deux doigts contre son front. Il avait horriblement mal à la tête. Cette migraine inexplicable le lançait depuis que Dean s'était réveillé en hurlant.

Il s'était téléporté sans attendre dans sa chambre et l'avait découvert, acculé dans un coin de la pièce, genoux remontés jusqu'au torse et mains enfouies dans sa chevelure, la tête dans le creux de ses jambes. Il gémissait et haletait fortement, tel un animal blessé se dissimulant dans un recoin obscure pour y mourir.

Oui, Castiel en voyant Dean ainsi démuni, son psychisme ainsi démoli pierre par pierre, sa santé mentale ainsi lacérée par une folie subjacente ; Castiel avait ressenti une haine pure l'envahir. Cet éboulement de ténèbres poisseuses le long de sa gorge l'avait fait titubé, les yeux écarquillés.

Son souffle s'était figé tout au fond de lui. Son cerveau ne voulait plus raisonner. Son esprit vide se cognait sans relâche contre sa boîte crânienne. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire pour sauver son protégé de ses propres démons intérieurs ?

L'atmosphère oppressante avait fini par le pousser en avant. Il s'était accroupi prudemment auprès de lui puis avait apposé une main délicate sur son avant-bras faisant office de barricade au reste de son corps. La pression de ses doigts sur sa peau brûlante et transpirante avait déclenché un long frisson qui avait couru le long de son bras.

Puis le poing serré de Dean avait fusé, percutant la tempe de Castiel avec une violence insoupçonnée. La tête de l'ange était partie en arrière et la souffrance s'était diffusée à une vitesse folle, étendant ses racines venimeuses jusqu'au centre de son cerveau.

À présent, Castiel souffrait, accoudé à la table de la cuisine, un chocolat chaud fumant dans un mug en porcelaine blanche sur lequel était écrit : « _I didn't understand that reference_ ». En repensant au message en capitales noires, l'ange se remémora le jour où son protégé le lui avait offert, un air grognon sur les lèvres.

Il n'avait pas compris la signification de cette citation ni sa provenance mais Dean s'était contenté de sourire en tripotant le bracelet que Castiel lui avait donné quelques semaines auparavant. Alors, sentant que ce petit geste anodin dégageait de nombreux sentiments refoulés, l'ange avait accepté le présent en courbant de manière hasardeuse sa bouche, ne sachant pas réellement quel genre de sourire était attendu dans cette situation. Sa réaction avait eu le don de détendre les traits contractés de Dean, lui faisant même relâcher un rire léger, presque étouffé par politesse.

Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela très ironique de boire dans cette tasse, afin d'éloigner le mal de crâne provenant de celui qui la lui avait offert. Or, l'ange n'aimait pas l'ironie. Ni cette sensation d'avoir un marteau-piqueur creusant une galerie à travers son cortex.

— Dean va mieux ?

La voix de Sam s'éleva, prudente et basse, à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Castiel rouvrit les yeux à contrecœur.

Le cadet Winchester se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air soucieux sur le visage. Entre ses mains reposait un sac plastique déformé par un semblant de boîte en carton.

Suivant le regard de l'ange, Sam haussa des épaules et s'avança d'une démarche hésitante.

— Je suis sorti acheté un bon vieux cheeseburger tout à fait non diététique et une tarte aux pommes industrielle. Pour Dean, ajouta-t-il face à l'expression surprise de son interlocuteur. Je pensais que cela pouvait lui faire un peu de bien s'il mangeait son repas favori.

Les commissures de Castiel se soulevèrent légèrement alors que son regard se perdait à nouveau au loin. Bien qu'il avait retrouvé sa Grâce, sa force et ses pouvoirs angéliques dans sa totalité, quelque chose en lui était resté définitivement humain. Par exemple, bien que manger ne lui produisait plus aucun plaisir direct à cause de l'absence d'explosion de goûts sous son palet, ses souvenirs se chargeaient de combler ce manque. Il savait quelle saveur avait maintenant la plupart des aliments et son imaginaire reconstruisait un semblant de vérité. Pâle et tangible, mais existante. Alors, oui, malgré ses nombreuses lacunes au sujet de la vie humaine – même un séjour de quelques mois dans la peau d'un humain n'avait pas suffit – Castiel parvenait à comprendre ce que voulait dire Sam.

Et cela lui faisait mal. Car il savait au fond de lui que jamais il n'aurait une telle initiative. Comprendre était déjà un travail conséquent avec lequel il n'avait pas fini de se débattre. Mais s'adapter à ce type de vie était une autre paire de manche.

Rien qu'en pensant à Dean recroquevillé dans le coin de sa chambre, appelant à l'aide tout en repoussant quiconque s'approchant, Castiel ressentit à nouveau cette sensation particulière que les humains appelaient « culpabilité ». Un joli nom pour une si terrible émotion.

Il avait mal réagi face à cette situation. Or, l'équilibre mental de son protégé n'était pas un jeu ni un QCM sur lequel il avait le droit à l'erreur. Avec Dean, la moindre faute pouvait être fatale. D'autant plus dans cet état de détresse et de destruction.

— Cas' ! s'exclama vivement Sam en claquant des doigts sous son nez.

L'interpellé fut extirpé de ses réflexions dans un sursaut mental. Toutefois, conservant son habituel masque impassible, il ne fit percevoir à son ami qu'un regard un peu plus attentif sur sa personne.

Sam n'allait pas bien, lui non plus. Malgré la proposition réfléchie de Castiel, il avait continué à faire des recherches jusqu'à l'aube. Il s'était endormi d'épuisement sur la table de la bibliothèque et l'ange s'était contenté de l'amener dans sa chambre pour le coucher dignement. Il l'avait cependant laissé dans ses vêtements de jours – qu'il portait encore actuellement et qui étaient plus froissés qu'à leur habitude – trop gêné à la simple idée de déshabiller le petit frère de son protégé.

Car Sam, bien que sympathique et sensible, était avant tout à ses yeux le « petit frère de son protégé ». Il n'avait jamais réellement compris la signification du mot « ami » avant de tirer le fameux Dean Winchester hors des Enfers. Aujourd'hui, un ami était pour lui une personne essentielle. Quelqu'un dont la présence permettait de remplir le vide et réchauffer le froid qui emprisonnait parfois le cœur humain qu'il portait au sein de cette enveloppe charnelle.

Son ami, c'était Dean. Il ferait tout pour lui. Il s'était sacrifié tant de fois et avait emprunté des chemins qui avait souillé l'être angélique qu'il était. Tout cela pour lui. Pour cet idiot, pour ce chasseur borné aux tendances suicidaires nommé Dean Winchester.

— Castiel, je t'en prie, soupira Sam, reviens et ne repars pas dans ta tête cette fois-ci.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, un peu honteux. Il essayait mais depuis qu'il avait vécu « l'expérience humaine », l'ange ne parvenait plus à dompter ses pensées. Il avait pris l'habitude et goût à ce vagabondage incessant, à cet arbre prenant racine à une idée et s'étendant branche par branche, emplissant l'espace d'une vue d'ensemble effrayante mais si belle, gorgée de sentiments !

— L'esprit humain est un joyau, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, le bout de ses doigts traînant sur le pourtour du mug.

Sam haussa un sourcil mais ne commenta pas. Il devait être habitué à ses divagations, songea l'ange.

— Alors, Dean, comment va-t-il ?

Un silence durant lequel il n'osa pas croiser son regard.

— Sam... Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle sérieusement de ton frère.

— Quoi ? s'exclama celui-ci, l'inquiétude submergeant entièrement ses traits.

Castiel déglutit, sa gorge sèche l'agaçant. Qu'un corps humain pouvait être faible ! Sous sa forme angélique, il n'aurait probablement ressenti aucune de ses sensations gênantes malgré l'afflux de l'anxiété. Il n'aurait sûrement pas été anxieux du tout.

Et pourtant, il aimait ce corps. Il était devenu lui à force de se présenter ainsi aux frères Winchester. Il était mort dans cette enveloppe et était revenu à chaque fois avec. C'était une part de lui. Une part bien trop importante dont il se devait de maîtriser.

Les Winchester n'avaient pas besoin de lui en tant que faible humain. Il avait encombré plus l'espace qu'autre chose lorsque que sa Grâce s'était envolée. Il s'en voulait encore d'ailleurs. Il avait été si pitoyable piégé dans ce corps, soumis aux besoin primaires dont il n'avait jamais réellement pris en compte leur importance dans le rythme d'une vie humaine. Et puis ces fichues émotions décuplées qui l'avaient harcelé ! Il s'était perçu comme une loque, sans aucune volonté ou force. Juste un poids lourd de plus à traîner pour les deux frères.

— Dean... Dean a été bien plus affecté par son séjour dans cette cage qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Sam fronça des sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Cas' ? Exprime-toi clairement !

L'irritation prenait dessus sur l'inquiétude. Castiel ignorait comment gérer cette situation. Il conserva toutefois son calme et vrilla son regard dans celui du cadet.

— Sam, j'ai retrouvé Dean hurlant dans sa chambre, recroquevillé dans un coin. Je crois qu'il pleurait.

Le géant resta un instant sans voix, sa bouche entrouverte inspirant lourdement. Puis, apposant ses mains sur la table, il contempla son sac plastique avec minutie.

— Il m'a frappé, Sam, insista l'ange. J'ai essayé de l'aider et il m'a envoyé son poing à la figure. Je pense qu'il ne savait même plus où il était.

— Terreurs nocturnes, souffla l'autre, sa respiration profonde s'entrechoquant contre ses dents en de légers sifflements.

Castiel fut intrigué. Terreurs nocturnes ? Voilà un sujet qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il savait ô combien il était difficile de s'endormir – d'ailleurs Dean avait tenté de l'aider sans trop de résultats, sa présence le rendant trop nerveux pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas – mais il ignorait qu'on pouvait ressentir de la terreur pure durant la nuit. Il avait eu certes quelques crises de paniques et de larmes durant lesquelles il avait détruit trois tables de chevets les trois nuits consécutives mais ensuite son protégé était intervenu, renversant les rôles avec sa voix contrariée et ses regards furieux. Il se demanderait toujours d'ailleurs comment un être humain pouvait exprimer tant de colère et d'agacement et agir avec tout autant de précaution et de tendresse.

— En quoi consistent ces terreurs ? s'enquit Castiel en saisissant sa tasse.

Il posait cette question tout en sachant qu'il voulait éviter la réponse.

— C'est compliqué à expliquer, Cas', soupira Sam, ses mains fourrageant nerveusement dans ses cheveux longs. En gros, Dean fait des cauchemars dans lesquels il ne fait plus la différence entre la réalité et ce que lui souffle son inconscient. Il t'a sûrement frappé en voyant à la place de ton visage celui de son tortionnaire.

Castiel fronça des sourcils.

— Jamais je ne ferai souffrir Dean ! protesta-t-il avec un timbre autoritaire et intimidant.

Pourtant, Sam ne se dégonfla pas. Il eut même un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

— Il le sait ça, Cas'. Il le sait.

— Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il confondu avec son bourreau !

Le cadet soupira et reprit plus posément son explication.

— Il rêvait Cas' quand tu es allé le voir. Bien qu'il soit debout et semblait conscient, son esprit était accaparé par ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Or, le truc avec les terreurs nocturnes, c'est que chaque interaction dans le monde réel a une répercussion dans le cauchemar. Dean a juste réagi comme il a fait dans son rêve.

— Alors...

L'ange mesura ses mots, déterminé à comprendre ce que subissait son protégé.

— Il ne m'a pas vu, c'est ça ?

— Non, pas réellement.

Castiel détourna le regard. Il essaya de reprendre contenance mais la peine qu'il ressentait était trop grande. Pourquoi ses yeux lui faisaient-ils si mal ? Comme si ses globes oculaires allaient prendre feu ou se liquéfier dans la minute.

— Hé, Cas'...

La main de Sam sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il releva un regard ahuri vers le géant, le souffle englué par... oui par des sanglots ! Que lui arrivait-il donc !

— C'est normal d'être triste, tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher tu sais.

La voix du cadet avait été douce et basse, comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer. Après tout, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux rouges et son expression pantoise, il devait ressembler à l'un de ses lapins pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Une fois, il avait failli en écraser un. Théoriquement, il l'avait fait mais il s'était aussitôt arrêté et l'avait ramené à la vie.

— Ce n'est pas parce que mon idiot de grand frère joue les gros durs mais n'est en réalité qu'un gros bébé trop effrayé de se retrouver vulnérable aux yeux des autres que tu dois te sentir embarrassé d'exprimer ce genre de sentiments.

— Je ne suis pas embarrassé, Sam, finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle. J'ai juste l'impression de perdre le contrôle de tout et même de moi-même ces derniers temps.

Le géant esquissa un sourire compatissant puis enleva sa main.

— Tu sais quoi Cas' ? Je pense que le meilleur moyen de reprendre le contrôle, c'est de retrouver ce salopard et de lui peler la peau des fesses, en appelant une bonne fois pour toutes ce bon vieux Crowley !

Castiel fronça des sourcils, les yeux encore humides.

— Tu sais, c'est sûrement une mauvaise idée, Crowley n'hésitera pas à...

— … Vous jouer de vous et à m'esclaffer devant vos mines déconfites si je vous ne traîne pas par la peau du cou jusqu'en Enfers dans mes cellules V.I.P, fit une voix rocailleuse à l'accent définitivement écossais dans leur dos.

Les deux compères se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement et dévisagèrent le démon vêtu de son costume trois-pièce sur-mesure. Face aux expressions à la fois déterminée de Sam et suspicieuse de Castiel, le Roi des Enfers leur adressa son plus beau sourire commercial.

— Hello, Moose. Bonjour, l'emplumé. J'ai cru comprendre que l'écureuil n'était pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Une bouffée d'air

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 _ **Bonjour bonjour ! J'ai remarqué que des nouveaux lecteurs ont rejoint ma petite troupe ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur (surtout à yakusokuyumi qui est d'une gentillesse extrême, lire tes reviews est juste la meilleure activité pour me booster !) Je suis heureuse que cet embryon d'histoire vous plaise malgré les fautes et les maladresses qui s'y cachent, que vous prenez votre temps pour la lire et pour commenter.**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui (avec seulement une semaine d'attente je suis fière de moi !) je vous propose un chapitre un peu moins conséquent mais qui creuse encore un peu plus le sentier Destiel, du côté de Dean cette fois-ci ! Avec du Crowley en bonus ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira bien qu'il reste un peu brouillon (manque de temps oblige) et n'avance pas beaucoup dans l'intrigue.**_

 _ **/!\ Attention ! Ce chapitre peut-être troublant pour les âmes sensibles. De la torture psychologique et des tensions érotiques sont**_ **mentionnés.** **Rated** _ **: T/M**_

 _Ps : J'écoute beaucoup de musique en écrivant et en lisant. Je vous propose donc quelques chansons triées sur le volet pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance._

 _Comptine d'un autre été - Yann Tiersen [Instrumental piano à arracher des larmes]_

 _Hold Me Down - Halsey_

 _Paint it Black - Hidden Citizens_

 _Sad Song - We The Kings (je vous conseille si vous aimez les clips destiels celui de AngelDove, il est très bien réalisé !)_

 _I hate I love you - Gnash_

 _Voilà, si vous vous en voulez d'autres, je peux faire ça à chaque chapitre :)_

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 4 ::**

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2017 – New-Jersey ]**

Dean détestait le froid. Il haïssait cette sensation glacée qui courait sous sa peau, se logeait dans sa chair. Engourdissant ses nerfs si elle ne lui infligeait pas une terrible brûlure.

Sam, lui, semblait préoccupé. Quand Dean entra dans la chambre du motel, les clefs tournant autour de son index, l'attitude joyeuse de l'aîné était démentie par son regard morne. Celui-ci se portait sur l'ensemble de la pièce, jugeant du regard la literie qui allait briser leur dos en plusieurs morceaux durant la nuit, mais aussi la kitchenette inexistante dont les placards ne payaient pas de mine et l'aperçu bref de la salle de douche décrépite à travers l'entrebâillement.

Cette nuitée s'annonçait être un enfer. Et le chasseur connaissait pas mal sur le sujet.

Il laissa son sac rempli d'affaires de rechanges glisser de son épaule sur le lit le plus près de la sortie. Autant être préparé à filer discrètement sans détour.

Il savait dores et déjà que le sommeil ne le trouverait pas ce soir-là. Il ressentait depuis quelques heures des picotements le long de son échine, réveillant des souvenirs qu'il préférait garder tus – le subconscient pouvait se trouver être de drôles de conseils et sa manifestation troublante.

Plus précisément, il avait l'impression qu'un orage couvait sur la ville entière. Pourtant, le ciel était dégagé et l'air léger. Alors d'où venait cette sensation d'électricité sous son palet ? Et ces palpitations dans son torse, comme s'il venait tout juste de piquer un sprint sur cinq cent mètres ?

Il finit par conclure qu'il s'agissait encore de son esprit déglingué ne faisant qu'à sa tête. D'autant plus que Sam ne paraissait pas remarquer ces modifications subtiles, son attention bien trop occupée à être fixée dans le vide. Alors, il se contenta de faire la comédie habituelle.

En passant à table – une table ronde branlante qu'il aurait pu scinder en deux du tranchant de la main – il rit avec son frère au sujet des vampires – des plaisanteries vraiment passables – mais il lui sembla que tous deux se forçaient afin de ne pas décevoir l'autre. Il parlèrent même de projets futurs et Sam lui tendit une perche – d'une évidence presque létale – au sujet de Castiel.

Le pire dans ce repas de fausses confessions, c'était que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était réellement aveugle. Dean voyait bien que Sam se doutait de quelque chose alors que Sam collectait de plus en plus d'indices alarmants. Toutefois, les frères Winchester passaient outre cette situation afin de se laisser aller à cette comédie fraternelle qu'ils aimaient orchestrer à l'unisson.

Mais dès que les lèvres du cadet formèrent le mot « Castiel », la main de l'aîné qui s'était tendue pour saisir son fameux cheeseburger s'était figée à mi-chemin.

— Dean ? avait insisté Sam, sa fourchette plantée dans sa salade verte.

L'interpellé déglutit. Que pouvait-il faire ? Son manque de réaction venait tout simplement de le trahir. N'importe quel mensonge serait plus voyant qu'un furoncle sur le bout du nez.

Il inspira profondément puis déclara d'une voix lente, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le cheeseburger attendant dans l'assiette poussiéreuse fournie par le motel :

— Je crois que Castiel et moi avons... quelques problèmes de communication.

Sam haussa un sourcil, un léger coin relevé déformant ses commissures.

— Quel genre de problèmes de communication ?

Face au silence interdit de Dean, le géant continua :

— Du genre, plus de réseau ou du genre, il-ne-répond-plus-à-tes-prières ?

Le chasseur rougit et détourna encore peu plus les yeux.

— Du genre, pour tout. Je lui dis un truc, il me répond mais il y a... comme...

— Une tension ? tenta Sam.

Dean acquiesça.

— Voilà, une tension.

Bien que son frère conservait une attitude détachée, l'aîné Winchester vit bien qu'il se contenait à grande peine. Il le connaissait par cœur et savait que ce double pli naissant entre ses sourcils, tel deux barres verticales se courbant vers son front, était l'un des signes de l'hilarité intérieur qu'il subissait en silence.

— Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler, tu sais. Lui parler vraiment, insista-t-il alors que Dean s'apprêtait à répliquer. Ne pas le rembarrer à chaque fois qu'il fait un pas vers toi.

La bouche entrouverte du chasseur se figea, ses mots s'étranglant dans sa gorge. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire ! Si seulement il pouvait lui expliquer ce qui se tramait sous son crâne, pareil à un ouragan déchaîné ! Mais non, l'éloquence avait toujours été son point faible et les rares moments où sa langue se découvrait une certaine agilité, c'était pour cracher son venin. Ou pour se glisser en ballet autour d'une autre, mais ceci était une autre histoire.

— Je ne le rembarre pas, fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à marmonner.

Finalement, il se renfonça dans son siège et dédaigna l'assiette.

— Je crois que je n'ai pas très faim en fait, grinça-t-il avant de sortir de table et de s'occuper à sortir son nécessaire de toilette.

Alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac, il sentit le regard de Sam lui brûler le dos. Mais il ne pipa mot.

Dean fila sous la douche comme s'il avait Lucifer à ses trousses. Ce qui, d'une certaine manière, était une réflexion intéressante à creuser.

L'eau chaude s'écoulant le long de son corps frigorifié le fit frissonner de plaisir. Il posa une main contre le carrelage et ploya le cou, offrant son visage aux extrémités gelées à la chaleur du liquide. Un râle sortit de sa gorge tandis que le froid s'éloignait, tel un fantôme refaisant bagages et quittant les lieux.

C'est alors que dans la vapeur, il eut cette impression fugace d'une présence derrière lui. C'était un corps matériel, dégageant sa propre chaleur corporelle, sa propre aura. Il était pressé contre lui, il pouvait presque discerner chaque partie d'anatomie effleurant la sienne.

Tout à coup, des lèvres s'appuyèrent contre son oreille, les dents s'attardant sur ses lobes. Bouger était devenu impossible, tout son corps tendu réclamant d'avantage. Son esprit avait beau lutter, quelque chose en lui demandait plus. Il voulait sentir le souffle chaud et épicé vibrer contre son cou, il souhaitait plus que tout au monde se presser de toutes ses forces contre ce corps inconnu et il crevait d'envie de prendre son pied, là, maintenant.

Il sentit des mains toucher délicatement ses hanches, glissant le long de ses flancs dans un frôlement subjuguant. Ce contact délicieux suffit à accélérer sa respiration et affoler son pouls. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal tant son organe vital cognait contre et sa gorge lui tirait sous les inspirations irrégulières. Chacun de ses nerfs semblait s'éveiller complètement, décuplant les sensations. Particulièrement celle du carrelage froid sous sa main.

— Dean ! s'écria une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Cela suffit pour briser l'illusion en milliard d'éclats. Reprenant pied, le chasseur constata qu'il était debout sous la douche. Seul. Paradoxalement, il eut soudainement froid sous l'eau chaude. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve éveillé.

— Ne vide pas tout le ballon d'eau chaude ! insista Sam depuis la chambre. J'aimerai pouvoir me passer de douche froide pour ce soir, vue la température ambiante.

Dean déglutit et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux mouillés.

— Oui, oui !

Que lui était-il arrivé ? S'était-il endormi sous le jet d'eau ? Pourtant, tout cela lui avait semblé si réel. Rien que d'y penser, Dean se sentit mal. Car rêver d'un jeu érotique sous la douche, pourquoi pas ! Ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Non, ce qui le rendait malade, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien pour discerner l'identité de cette personne et que, pourtant, le chasseur n'avait pu détaché ses pensées de Castiel.

Il soupira bruyamment et coupa l'eau. Aussitôt le froid l'assaillit.

Quelque chose clochait chez lui. Définitivement. Au point qu'il se demanda si cela ne valait pas la peine d'y toucher deux mots à son frère. Après tout, même si cette soirée avec été contrôlée au moindre centimètre carré d'espaces personnels et de prétendus amours fraternels dégoulinant d'affection, elle s'était plutôt bien passée. Peut-être pourrait-il pousser sa chance en peu plus loin ?

Peut-être que ces démences provenaient de quelque chose de supérieur à lui-même. Peut-être que c'était l'occasion rêvée de relancer cette fameuse affaire de famille : tuer des monstres, sauver des gens. Rouler sans trop savoir dans quel motel ils allaient s'arrêter. Ne pas avoir d'attaches, rien qui ne puisse les retenir. Plus de Roi des Enfers capricieux, plus d'ange protecteur grincheux, plus d'Hommes de Lettres cruels. Seulement, lui et son frère, dans l'Impala. Roulant encore et encore, les pneus s'usant sur l'asphalte, à la recherche d'affaires extravagantes mais rien de bien difficile à gérer. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Pourtant, très vite en se regardant dans le miroir, il changea d'avis. Il ne pouvait rien dire à Sam. S'il racontait une chose, le reste serait découvert par la suite. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que son petit frère sache que ses rêves n'étaient pas seulement peuplés de cauchemar ces derniers temps.

Oui, il n'allait rien dire à Sam. Il allait se contenter de se coucher dans ce lit trop petit et étroit avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette et oublier.

En passant en voiture tout à l'heure, il avait repéré un bar qui pouvait l'intéresser s'il faisait abstraction des néons roses. Quelques séries de shots et une séance de contemplations du ciel sur le toit de sa Baby : le parfait remède pour les moments de crises majeures.

Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration, s'habilla hâtivement de ses vêtements propres et sortit pour se réfugier sous les draps. Le regard de son frère détaillant chacun de ses gestes.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Le Bunker des Héritiers** ]

Dean ouvrit un œil, la bouche pâteuse.

L'obscurité l'entourant le perturba tout d'abord. Elle était étouffante, lui faisant perdre tout repère.

Il se redressa péniblement, les muscles de son dos le tirant tant qu'il en gémit. Il était sur un lit, torse nu, habillé d'un simple pantalon en coton qui flottait sur ses jambes amincies. Sa tête pesait sur ses épaules mais il s'efforça de la tenir droite.

Il ne se souvenait plus de grand choses. Son corps était ankylosé, ses sens embrumés. Il se racla la gorge, surpris de la trouver si sèche. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder dans sa tête, le temps de mettre le doigt sur le lieu où il était. Il passa une main sur sa figure, sa respiration lourde vibrant dans l'air.

Sa chambre, voilà où il se trouvait. Elle sentait le renfermé et l'angoisse des nuits. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait tant oppressé.

Ne résistant plus à ses pulsions, il bascula ses jambes dans le vide. Le mouvement plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait cru lui donna le vertige et durant quelques secondes, sa vision devint totalement noire avant de s'éclaircir à nouveau.

La lumière qui perçait l'obscurité filtrait d'entre le battant de sa porte et le sol. Le couloir était illuminé. Cela signifiait deux choses : il n'était pas seul et ceux qui se trouvaient dans le bunker étaient réveillés.

Il déglutit. Ses souvenirs refaisaient surface, tels des cadavres imbibés d'eau. Lourds, glacials et rigides. La panique l'envahissait mais comme toujours, il sut comment la contrôler. Tout d'abord, il mit en pratique les exercices de respiration que lui avait enseigné son père. Puis il ferma les yeux et focalisa ses pensées sur ce qui avait le potentiel de le rendre heureux.

Mais alors qu'il pensait faire face au visage juvénile de son petit frère Sam âgé tout juste de huit ans, l'image derrière ses rétines se modifia. Son regard intérieur était piégé dans deux iris bleutés, ancré dans le ciel le plus profond et le plus pure malgré tous les orages qui l'avait traversé. Il voyait dans ses prunelles ces lueurs distinctes qui faisaient de lui ce qui il était. Il aimait songer qu'il s'agissait de sa Grâce se manifestant dans ses yeux. Après tout, les croyances populaires disaient bien que les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme. Pour un ange, pourquoi ne serait-ce pas sa Grâce ?

Il se rendit compte quelques minutes après de contemplation que son rythme cardiaque s'était apaisé. Le calme avait envahi chacune de ses cellules, détendant chacun de ses muscles. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'un seul souhait. Retrouver l'ange et lui foutre une claque à l'arrière du crâne pour l'avoir ainsi abandonné ! N'avait-il pas été assez clair la veille ? Comment pouvait-il mieux lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait besoin de lui ?

Non, « avoir besoin de » n'était pas la bonne expression. Ce n'était pas une nécessité utile. Il ne cherchait rien de lui. Il ne voulait pas de ses pouvoirs angéliques pour lui redonner force musculaire et retrouver ce connard qui l'avait enfermé. Non, il voulait Castiel pour une seule chose. Sa présence. Son contact. À ses côtés, il oubliait tout. Jusqu'à son propre nom. Il ne restait plus que dans son esprit une sensation de bien-être. De protection et de sûreté.

Castiel était sa bouffée d'air frais après avoir été en apnée sous l'eau stagnante pendant des mois. Qui lui avaient semblé des années. Il avait besoin de lui. Alors il se leva sans considérer la souffrance qui enflamma ses jambes.

Son poids bien qu'allégé était insupportable pour ses muscles atrophiés. Ses poumons s'affolèrent, provoquant un souffle rauque s'approchant un peu plus de l'hyperventilation à chaque pas. Mais il continua. Il avança, balançant son pied en avant. Grimaçant, déterminé, il s'occupait de conserver son équilibre tandis que de vieux automatismes se chargeaient de taire la douleur qui l'alertait sur son état précaire.

Il ne se laisserait pas défaire par quelques muscles fondus ! Pas après son séjour en Enfer, pas après Lucifer, pas après la Marque de Caïn. Il n'était plus faible. Plus comme à ses vingt-six ans où le moindre démon l'effrayait. Où il se devait de foncer dans le tas pour que la peur constante le rongeant ne le paralyse pas définitivement.

Il était fort. C'était ce qu'il se répétait alors qu'il atteignait la porte et, qu'en laissant choir son poids sur la poignée, il la franchissait, les jambes flageolantes. Ces dernières cédèrent aussitôt le seuil franchi, la lumière artificielle du couloir lui brûlant les rétines.

Il se sentit tomber en avant, sa main glissant des murs contre lesquels ils se soutenaient. Il vit confusément le sol fuser vers lui mais avant qu'il ne puisse le percuter des bras puissants le retinrent. Le souffle court et compressé par cette force inconnue, Dean leva des yeux incertains et croisa le regard qui le hantait. Bleu, bleu, entièrement bleu et envoûtant.

La bouche brusquement sèche, légèrement entrouverte par l'étonnement, il s'y perdit. Ne prêtant nullement attention aux mouvements délicats de l'ange qui le redressait sur ses jambes mais le conservait serré fermement contre lui, par peur qu'il ne puisse soutenir son propre poids.

— Dean ? s'enquit la voix grave de Castiel alors que ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours sur les différents éléments de son visage.

Celui-ci sourit faiblement. Une vague de soulagement se déversait dans sa poitrine, pansant les blessures à vif de son âme. Puis la fatigue l'assaillit et sa tête retomba dans le creux de l'épaule de l'ange. Il le sentit se tendre, ses mains contractés autour de ses flancs pour le retenir mais le chasseur conserva sa position, savourant le parfum de son protecteur.

— Cas', murmura-t-il, sa voix étrangement cassée, comme s'il avait trop crié. J'ai essayé de me lever mais mes jambes n'ont pas été d'accord...

Le long de ses mots, l'enveloppe charnelle de Castiel se détendit, rendant d'autant plus attrayant ce creux tendre et doux entre son cou et son épaule. Dean n'oserait jamais l'avouer, même à présent, mais dans les bras de son ange, il se sentait enfin en sécurité.

— Dean ! s'exclama soudain la voix de son frère dans son dos.

Il ne trouva pas la force de se retourner mais Castiel se chargea de lui répondre à sa place.

— Il a essayé de se lever mais son corps est trop faible. Je l'ai retenu avant qu'il ne se fasse mal.

— Il est tombé ? traduit le ton paniqué de Sam.

Les pas précipités contourna le chasseur et celui-ci peut enfin le voir bien qu'il dut dégager son visage du cou de Castiel.

— Il était en train de tomber, corrigea ce dernier alors que Dean ne parvenait pas à exprimer les sentiments qui faisaient rage sous son crâne.

Le regard de son frère. Celui-là, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Cette expression à la fois inquiète, paniquée et coupable affaissant ses traits alors que ses yeux luisaient d'une tristesse abyssale.

Son cadet venait de faire une connerie. Une très grosse connerie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, Sam ? réussit-il par gronder faiblement, ses cordes vocales ne laissant échapper que des sons tenus.

Les épaules de son frère se tendirent, comme à chaque fois que Dean visait juste à propos d'une bêtise qu'il espérait faire passer inaperçue. Il se sentait agressé et trahi. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour se justifier, ce fut la voix de Castiel qui emplit le silence :

— Nous avons passé un pacte avec Crowley pour retrouver celui qui t'a enfermé.

Les mots étaient simples et neutres mais les derniers vibrèrent avec une émotion violente que Dean n'avait plus perçu depuis longtemps chez son ange envers lui. Une sorte de rage contenue, mêlée de cette certitude d'une puissance supérieure en cas de confrontation. Cela lui rappelait tant les premiers jours où tous les deux avaient dû apprendre à s'apprivoiser – l'un en abattant sa forteresse blindée protégeant son esprit de tous espoirs et l'autre en assouplissant son jugement et sa vision du monde – qu'il prit un certain temps avant de comprendre que cette fureur n'était pas dirigée sur lui, mais sur son tortionnaire.

Castiel était prêt à en découdre et cela lui faisait peur.

— Mais Cas', souffla Dean en retour tout en se dégageant un peu plus de l'étreinte de l'ange qu'il trouvait soudainement étouffante, Crowley fera tout pour vous faire regretter ce choix... Tu le sais ça, hein ?

La panique engluait son timbre d'une note désespérée et hâtive. Castiel se contenta de répondre posément, la figure neutre.

— Oui mais nous gérerons ceci le moment venu.

— NON ! s'exclama Dean tout en reculant violemment, sa voix s'enraillant contre sa gorge.

Mais ce retrait le fit tituber et l'ange dut plonger pour le rattraper une seconde fois. Seulement celui-ci se débattait, les larmes aux yeux, une colère intense explosant à travers tous ses pores.

Sam, en arrière-plan, avait sursauté face au changement inattendu de comportement de son frère. À présent, il le dévisageait avec une certaine frayeur. Mais l'aîné Winchester n'en prit pas compte. Son attention entière était concentrée sur les bras qu'il recherchait tant auparavant et qu'il voulait à tout prix fuir maintenant.

— NON ! s'écria-t-il plus fort, sa voix à moitié éteinte au bord de l'agonie.

L'ange resserra ses bras autour de lui et maintint sa prise, ses iris s'illuminant de Grâce. Si Castiel devait employé ses pouvoirs angéliques sur l'être aussi faible qu'était devenu le chasseur, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ce dernier mourrait pour être hors de porté, pour s'éloigner de son protecteur.

Après de multiples ruades et autres cris cassés, Sam perdit pieds. Il céda face au spectacle terrifiant de son grand frère brisé et s'enfuit, les larmes aux yeux.

Dean le perçut confusément mais rien ne semblait l'arrêter. La peur rongeait son cœur dans un puissant acide, le plongeant dans la folie.

Une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Telle une litanie.

« Je ne supporterais pas qu'il meure encore à cause de moi. Je ne le supporterais pas. Pas encore une fois. Pas encore une fois. »

— Dean...

Castiel l'appelait mais sa voix était trop lointaine. Il se perdait dans les vestiges fumants de son âme, s'ouvrait les paumes des mains en tombant sur le verre pilé qu'étaient devenus ses rêves et ses espoirs. Il errait, pareil à un fantôme se consumant éternellement, dans les dédales de ses illusions ravagées.

C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il ne serait plus jamais pleinement en paix. Que malgré la chaleur de ses bras, il aurait toujours froid. Que même si son auréole l'éblouissait, il serait à tout jamais perdu dans le noir.

« Pas encore une fois... Je vous en prie. »

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Quelques heures auparavant ]**

— Alors si je comprends bien, fit le démon affalé dans une chaise tout en jouant avec une lame de chasseur sur le bout de l'index, l'écureuil a pété un boulon et vous voulez retrouver celui qui a provoqué ce si _malheureux_ et _infortuné_ événement.

Sam acquiesça tandis que Castiel conservait le silence.

Crowley poussa alors un long soupir et fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts la lame. Le cadet Winchester serra les dents mais retint sa protestation face à ce gâchis de matériel. Le démon esquissa un léger sourire en discernant la contrariété du géant.

— Mais dis-moi Moose puisque l'emplumé semble décidé à tirer la tronche de bout en bout... Pourquoi accepterais-je de vous aider ?

Sam serra les poings en plus des mâchoires. Dieu, il avait oublié combien l'accent écossais de ce démon d'affaires pouvait lui porter sur les nerfs ! D'autant plus lorsque ses yeux brillaient malicieusement, le narguant de son impuissance dans cette situation.

Crowley le savait : quand les frères Winchester et leur emplumé de compagnie l'appelaient au secours, il avait forcément l'avantage. Il comptait donc en profiter. Surtout qu'il avait gardé un assez mauvais souvenir de la nuit où Dean avait disparu : il avait rencontré l'ange dans un but précis mais celui-ci l'avait renvoyé comme un malpropre. Il avait alors rongé son frein, attendant le moment importun pour se saisir de sa revanche.

— Tu veux quoi en échange ? cracha soudainement Castiel, son regard plus menaçant que jamais.

Le sourire de Crowley s'agrandit.

— Pour ce que vous me demandez, je ne peux que vous proposez mon offre la plus chère.

— Évidemment, fit Sam d'un ton cynique. Crache-la ton offre !

Le démon afficha une mine contrite.

— Cela ne va pas vous plaire.

— Crowley... gronda Castiel, ses yeux si plissés par la fureur que leur bleu n'était plus visible.

Le Roi des Enfers leva les mains en l'air dans une pitoyable comédie.

— Bon, bon ! Si tu prends ce ton là, l'emplumé...

Il laissa le silence se suspendre quelque temps à ses lèvres puis étira ses lèvres dans un sourire démoniaque.

— Je vous donne une piste à explorer et en échange, l'un de vous me jure une faveur.

Sam fronça des sourcils.

— Quel genre de faveurs ?

— N'importe laquelle. Et vous ne saurez jamais sur quoi je peux vous demander avant que je ne le fasse. Il sera impossible de se dérober. Mais une fois que vous aurez accompli cette faveur, nous serions quitte.

— On ne peut pas te faire confiance, grinça l'ange.

Crowley eut un haussement de sourcil.

— Évidemment ! Mais où serait l'amusement dans le cas contraire ?


	6. Chapitre 5 - Aimes-tu les cheeseburgers?

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 **De retour en avance pour un nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci est un plus fluffy et avance doucement dans l'intrigue.** **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai particulièrement apprécié l'écrire !**

 **Je remercie d'avance tout ceux qui me lisent et m'apportent du soutien ! Si mes études me le permettent, je vous accorderai plus de temps à l'avenir, promis ! D'autant plus que j'ai déjà d'autres idées de destiel fics pour plus tard ;)**

 **Pour l'instant, je vous laisse avec Try again et l'avancement entre un Dean à la santé mentale bien entamée et un Castiel perdu face à ce qu'il éprouve. Ah et un gentil petit Moose qui a aussi besoin d'un électrochoc, je crois que cela ne lui fera pas de mal !**

 **Kiss ! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 5 ::**

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Le Bunker des Héritiers ]**

Sam pianotait sur l'écran de son téléphone, son regard n'accrochant qu'à demi les caractères qui s'affichaient devant lui. Des écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles, la musique de fond n'étouffait seulement le silence qui vibrait dans sa chambre, pas ses pensées.

Nerveux, il changea de position sur son lit, basculant sur son flanc droit, avant de revenir à celle initiale, sur le dos. Il avait beau tenter de se changer les idées, son esprit revenait sans cesse sur cette même image.

Dean, ruant, cambrant, ses muscles fondus empreignant sa lutte d'une aura de désespoir si intense qu'elle le lui avait donné la nausée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son grand-frère, ce roc humain ayant résisté à tant d'épreuves, flancher ainsi. Perdre pied, perdre toutes raisons. N'être plus que folie.

Sam soupira, grognant et montant le son. Mais si les décibels agressaient ses tympans, ses rétines ne cessaient de jouer cette scène. Encore et encore.

Que pouvait-il bien faire de toutes façons ? Dean ne lui avait pas accordé un regard depuis son retour. Toute son attention était focalisée sur l'ange. Ses yeux le suivaient à la trace, ses bras le quémandaient, ses doigts s'accrochaient à lui. Toute son essence le poussait vers lui, s'agrippait à sa Grâce comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Est-ce qu'il avait ressenti de la jalousie face à ce retournement de situation ? Peut-être bien que voir son frère en proie à une addiction spéciale Castiel l'effrayait un peu. Savoir que ce besoin omniprésent n'était pas seulement une histoire de lien entre protégé et protecteur angélique était peut-être même quelque chose qui le tiraillait dans son ego, lui, qui avait toujours été le seul être que l'aîné avait pu aimé.

Jusqu'à présent.

Sam n'était pas aveugle. Il avait vu une intimité grandir entre ces deux idiots, jour après jour. Il avait perçu la peur, l'envie et la colère dans leurs échanges de regards. Il avait entendu la rancune, la joie et la détresse vibrer dans leurs voix. Mais surtout les tensions qui étaient nées entre eux et qui les électrifiaient avaient confirmé ses doutes : l'ange et le chasseur étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Ils étaient juste trop coincés, Castiel dans son rôle de soldat des Cieux sans émotions et Dean dans sa figure d'homme virile coureur de jupons.

Sam soupira une nouvelle fois et éteignit son téléphone d'un pressage de pouce sur la tranche. La musique résonnait toujours en volutes contre ses tympans mais très vite, il perdit patience et arracha ses écouteurs.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Car se terrer dans sa chambre par peur de croiser son frère devenait ridicule. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté cette pièce. Deux jours que Castiel valsait entre les demandes incessantes d'affection de son frère et la réaction puérile de Sam.

Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ? Comment pouvait-il laisser l'ange gérer l'entière responsabilité de son frère au psychisme plus détruit que jamais ? Comment pouvait-il abandonner celui-ci après toutes les fois où il avait conservé un semblant de santé mental afin de le préserver ?

Il sentit brusquement la honte l'envahir. Se pinçant les lèvres, Sam se redressa d'un bond, abandonnant son téléphone sur son lit et se saisissant de son laptop. Finie la cachette, finis les remords et les regrets . Il n'avait pas été là quand Dean avait traversé son enfer personnel. Mais il serait là durant son chemin inverse. Tandis que Castiel s'occuperait de soigner avec sa Grâce le corps ankylosé et parcouru de cicatrices de son aîné, il allait fouiller la piste donnée par Crowley. Cette fois-ci, en dehors de cette chambre.

Alors, inspirant profondément, il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte. Mais alors que sa main effleurait la poignée, le battant s'ouvrit d'un bond. Son regard surpris croisa celui bleuté et déterminé de l'ange. Sur le seuil, Castiel le dévisagea sévèrement, ses sourcils froncés.

— Sam ! s'exclama-t-il de son ton solennel et ferme. Je pense que cette comédie a assez duré ! Dean n'est pas seulement brisé, il est en manque de reconnaissance. Or, le fait que tu l'évites amplifie son mal-être. Ce que je ne pourrais accepter. Dean est _mon_ protégé. Il est de mon devoir de veiller sur lui et sur son bonheur. Et actuellement, tes caprices que j'ai laissé passé au nom de notre amitié menacent mes projets de restauration de l'ancien Dean. Maintenant, ça suffit ! Tu vas accepter que ton frère n'est pas un dieu ni une créature surnaturelle bénéficiant d'une force surhumaine : il est un humain avec plus de faiblesses que l'ensemble de l'humanité et sa seule constante dans ce monde de variables, c'est toi. Son petit frère qu'il a élevé presque comme son propre fils et qui a été le premier à obtenir son amour inconditionnel.

Il s'arrêta un instant, ses iris bleues fouillant au fin fond des yeux de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier s'était immobilisé, sa prise sur son laptop s'étant resserrée jusqu'à en menacer l'espérance de vie de celui-ci.

Sam avait oublié cette part particulière de Castiel. Il avait oublié combien l'ange pouvait être incisif et d'une pertinence presque insolente. Qu'il pouvait viser et ne manquait aucun tir, autant en combat que lors de discours enflammés.

Puis soudain, le regard de Castiel tomba sur le laptop qui venait juste d'émettre un couinement de protestation, le plastique et le métal se froissant sous sa poigne. Un long silence s'étendit tandis qu'il s'affairait à faire le lien avec les différents éléments qu'il possédait pour comprendre la situation. Son visage se fit confus :

— Tu sortais ? fit-il alors d'un ton plus timide.

Difficile à croire que dissimulé par cette apparence prudente, observatrice et assagie , l'ange possédait une part plus sombre de lui-même où toute la notion de Soldat de Dieu prenait enfin son sens.

Sam se racla la gorge, un air gêné et coupable se dessinant sur son visage.

— Effectivement, répondit-il sur le même ton que l'être supérieur. Je voulais faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque sur la piste que Crowley nous a donné.

L'autre l'observa longuement, dans un silence embarrassant, puis haussa des épaules. Sûrement pour se redonner une contenance.

— Si tu veux, je peux te donner un coup de main.

— Et Dean ?

C'est alors que la chose la plus étrange que Sam n'avait jamais vu, se produit sous ses yeux. L'ange _rougit_. Puis détourna vivement le regard.

— Il va bien ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop vivement. Il dort, actuellement.

Le géant fronça des sourcils mais ne commenta pas. Au contraire, son expression faciale se modifia bien vite en un grand sourire :

— Je ne dirais pas non pour un peu d'aide, alors ! Je suis sûr que Crowley ne nous aura pas donné la tâche plus facile que nécessaire.

Castiel sembla soulagé de le voir changer de sujet et le remercia d'un micro sourire tandis que ses traits s'apaisaient, reprenant leur allure impassible.

— Bon, si ça te gêne pas par contre Cas', reprit son interlocuteur d'un ton amusé, j'aimerais pouvoir passer.

— Oh, oui, mes excuses, répondit-il bien vite en reculant d'un pas sur le côté.

Le passage libéré, Sam sortit afin de sa caverne, décidé d'affronter la vérité en face. Vérité dont il trouverait un début de sentier parmi les bouquins poussiéreux du bunker.

Castiel, lui, se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner, non pressé de le suivre. Il serait déjà dans la bibliothèque depuis quelques secondes avant que l'intellectuel n'en franchisse le seuil. La téléportation avait du bon, cela il devait le reconnaître. Même s'il avait appris à apprécier le cuir des sièges de la Impala et le roulement des pneus sur le goudron. Surtout son conducteur à vrai dire. Il trouvait cela fascinant comme ses doigts s'allongeaient sur le volant, tapotaient des rythmes improbables ou se perdaient l'espace d'une seconde dans sa chevelure pendant un temps de méditation intérieure.

Dean, en lui-même, était fascinant. Même actuellement, avec son âme écharpée et sanguinolente, elle paraissait plus brillante que toutes les autres. Diffusant une chaleur qui palpitait sous la peau de son vaisseau à son contact.

Son regard dériva le long des murs du couloir pour se poser sur la porte du sujet de toutes ses pensées. Dean, Dean, Dean. Il n'y avait que pour lui sous ce crâne. Au point de le rendre malade d'inquiétude lorsque le silence s'éternisait.

Car il savait. Il avait exploré son âme sans faire exprès. Durant un bref instant, il avait perçu ses pensées les plus profondes . Et certaines auraient dû rester privées. Si Castiel avait bien appris quelque chose en étant humain c'était que certaines choses devaient rester secrètes. Que tout n'était pas bon d'être dit. Ce qui complexifiait automatiquement les relations humaines, évidemment. Peut-être était-ce en cela qu'elles étaient si belles ? Que malgré tous ses obstacles deux êtres puissent se faire confiance suffisamment pour laisser tomber les barrières ?

Or, Castiel doutait de la nature de sa relation avec Dean. Étaient-ils amis ? Une fois, le chasseur l'avait comparé à un frère. Il n'avait pas trop su pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas aimé cette comparaison. Dans tous les cas, il ne se jugeait pas assez proche pour obtenir le droit d'accéder à ce type de pensées et souvenirs. Cette constatation et son contenu l'avaient alors confondu, l'embarras lui faisant perdre pied.

Il n'aurait pas dû voir ces images. Entendre ces sons. Sentir la chaleur de l'eau, savourer le contact de la peau de Dean. Il n'aurait pas dû savoir que celui-ci nourrissait de telles pensées à son égard.

Malheureusement, sa main avait dérapé...

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Quelques heures auparavant ]**

Dean était assis sur le rebord de son lit, vêtu d'un jean assez large et d'un gros sweat qui pesait sur ses épaules mais qui avait le mérite de le réchauffer.

Il revenait de sa crise et il se sentait juste... Ailleurs.

Se mordant presque sauvagement les lèvres, il appuya son poing serré contre sa paume l'englobant, le regard perdu au loin. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait la nausée.

— Dean ?

Castiel. Sa voix rauque avait laissé échapper une inflexion sur la dernière syllabe de son prénom d'une manière si familière que cela humidifia ses yeux. Il n'osa pas relever la tête. La garder baissée était la solution de facilité.

Bien qu'il était en léthargie, une part de conscience, la plus cruelle, continuait de juger son comportement. Sans aucune pitié.

Il était pitoyable. Une coquille vide à moitié éclatée par le talon d'un être mille fois plus supérieur que lui. Il avait été écrasé d'un coup, sans le moindre effort. Et maintenant, il ne savait plus comment exprimer cette certitude qui pulsait en lui, diffusant son venin à chaque battement : il ne méritait pas d'être sauvé. Quelque que soit le rafistolage que l'ange avait en tête, il resterait brisé. Castiel perdait son temps avec lui.

Peut-être qu'après tout, les mots ne souhaitaient pas sortir car il avait _besoin_ de lui ? Il était obsédé par sa présence, par sa proximité, par son contact. Il ne voyait ni ses ailes, ni son auréole, mais il sentait son aura angélique s'infiltrer dans ses pores, diffusant cette lumière bienfaitrice au sein des ténèbres qu'était devenu son âme. Si Castiel partait... Il se laisserait sûrement mourir.

— Dean, insista ce dernier et s'approchant un peu plus.

Le chasseur inspira profondément puis consentit à relever la tête. Il fallait qu'il affronte son regard maintenant ou il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face. Ce qui était hors de question.

Il fut surpris puis soulagé de percevoir sur son visage seulement de la compassion. L'ange s'était débarrassé temporairement de son imperméable et avait enfilé un t-shirt noir lui appartenant sûrement – ceux de Sam lui étaient deux fois trop grands. Le bleu de ses yeux en ressortait d'autant plus. Ses iris étaient à couper le souffle.

Il tenait dans ses mains un plateau sur lequel reposaient des emballages en cartons et sous son bras était calé une trousse en lin aplatie. Il posa le tout sur le lit puis pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

— Je t'ai amené ton déjeuner. C'est Sam qui te l'a acheté.

Au nom de son cadet, l'aîné sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Son frère s'était enfui lors de sa crise. Il avait dû se sentir si embarrassé. Si honteux d'avoir comme grand frère un taré incontrôlable, plongeant dans des crises sans raisons apparentes. Il s'en voulait, ô comme il s'en voulait ! Il n'aurait pas dû céder à ces faiblesses devant lui. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Sentant que les pensées de son protégé se trouvaient perdues en plein milieu d'une véritable tornade, l'ange s'assit à ses côtés et saisit un carton au hasard sur le plateau.

— Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans, fit-il avec un ton un peu joueur qui eut le mérite de soulever les commissures de Dean. Tu crois qu'il y a quoi, toi ? demanda-t-il, poussant l'idée des devinettes un peu plus loin.

Face au manque de réaction du chasseur, l'ange modifia ses positions et continua son manège tout seul.

— Je pense qu'il doit s'agir d'un burger. Sam sait que tu aimes les burgers.

Il secoua légèrement la boîte et fit mine d'écouter le son qui en émanait.

— Hum, je pense que ce burger aura des tomates...

Il laissa ses mots se suspendre à ses lèvres, cherchant à distinguer quelconque trace de bonheur apparaissant sur la figure de son protégé. Il en aperçut une, discrète et logée dans les plis de sa bouche : une fossette. Un embryon de sourire prenait forme sur ses lèvres.

— Et puis sûrement du fromage. Tu aimes les cheeseburgers, j'espère ?

— Cas'…

Le son ténu avait été si faible qu'il se serait perdu dans le silence si l'ange n'avait pas les sens si affinés. Pourtant, cet appel plus fin qu'un souffle le frappa en plein ventre. La faiblesse qui en resurgissait était plus puissante que de n'importe quel cri, que n'importe quelle crise.

Ceci était une nouveauté. D'habitude, Dean s'exprimait à corps et à cris. Alors, ne sachant comment faire face à cette démonstration de faiblesse, Castiel déglutit et reprit son jeu comme si rien n'était :

— Sam a aussi pensé à t'acheter une tarte. Une tarte aux pommes industrielle, il a précisé.

Joignant ses mots et à ses gestes, il saisit l'emballage contenant la part de tarte. Il s'apprêtait à le lui ouvrir pour prouver ses dires quand la main de Dean fusa et retint la sienne. Baissant les yeux sur les doigts du chasseur qui s'enlaçaient autour des siens, il ressentit une émotion étrange le traverser. Il se demanda bien ce qu'elle pouvait signifiait mais la voix de son protégé s'éleva, le faisant lever son regard confus vers son visage.

— Cas', arrête.

Les traits de Dean étaient si graves mais il ne trompait pas l'ange. Il n'était pas dupe de son manège et voyait bien cette lueur de détresse émettre comme un éclat brisé au fin fond de ses iris vertes.

— Pourquoi Dean ? s'enquit-il, sa voix grave roulant sous son palet dans un murmure.

Il était perdu, ses pensées ne parvenant plus à s'aligner dans son esprit. Les sensations typiquement humaines bouillonnaient en lui et il ignorait comment les gérer. Comment faire pour ne pas être submergé. Car si durant toute sa vie de pluri-millénaire il avait acquis un savoir-faire sans faille pour contrôler chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mots et chacune de ses pensées, aujourd'hui, face à ce simple humain, il était dépossédé de sa maîtrise légendaire. Et il avait si peur de perdre le contrôle que la frayeur se mêlait au sein de son ventre avec cette émotion étrange, créant un cocktail plus explosif que jamais.

Il devait s'éloigner de lui. Maintenant. Avant que ce simple contact ne le rende fou.

— Arrête de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… Arrête de me ménager comme si j'allais exploser entre tes mains.

Il pouvait compter chacune de ses tâches de rousseurs sur son nez malgré l'obscurité. Il s'efforça de se focaliser là-dessus, afin d'oublier la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Afin d'oublier que quoi qu'il puisse se dire, il était incapable de s'éloigner de lui. Pas dans cet état en tout cas. Il devait être là pour lui.

— Mais c'est le cas, Dean, répliqua plus vivement l'ange, irrité.

Il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne saisissait pas ses signaux. Que voulait-il enfin ?

— Peut-être mais je ne veux pas être considéré comme ça. Je suis un grand garçon, Cas'.

— Non. Tu ne peux me demander ceci.

La voix de Castiel avait été sans appel. Tranchante et ferme. Le regard vert du chasseur s'assombrit et aussitôt, l'ange regretta. Mais il pouvait retirer ses mots. D'autant plus qu'il le pensait sérieusement. Il voulait prendre soin de lui. Il crevait d'envie de s'occuper de lui. De le voir s'élever de ses cendres, de le voir à nouveau sourire, rire. Vivre. Grâce à lui.

C'était sans doute égoïste. Rejeter ainsi les volontés de son protégé pour satisfaire les siennes n'étaient pas dignes d'un ange gardien. Mais c'était ainsi. Tout son corps, toute sa Grâce le réclamait.

— Et tu sais pourquoi ? reprit-il d'un ton dur, imitant celui de Dean lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à laisser échapper une vérité douloureuse.

Cela fit tiquer ce dernier. Il fronça des sourcils, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Mais l'ange n'allait pas attendre qu'il trouve enfin réponse à sa question. Car il allait la lui donner, là, maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus patienter. Plus rechercher le bon moment. Parce qu'il ne viendrait jamais. Il ne s'agissait pas de contexte ou de temps mais de courage. Et si Dean ne pouvait trouver suffisamment de bravoure pour accepter son état, il allait trouver la sienne pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

— Parce que je dois te protéger. Non ! Non, non pas que je _dois_ … Désolé... J'essaye de trouver les bons mots... Parce que… Parce que je suis égoïste, Dean. Parce que j'en éprouve le besoin. Parce que je _veux_ te protéger. Je veux être là _pour toi_.

Dean écarquilla lentement les yeux, son souffle s'accélérant. Sa prise sur son poignet se fit moins brusque. Plus… tendre. C'était le mot.

Alors, l'ange comprit ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. La carapace de son protégé avait commencé à fondre.

— Donc oui, tu ne peux pas me demander ceci. Car ce que je désire, je le veux enfin pris en considération. Je m'en moque à quel point cela sonne égoïste. À quel point cela montre que je suis tombé bien bas. J'en ai besoin. Un point c'est tout. Donc tu vas l'accepter pour une fois. Il n'y a pas sujets à discussion.

Les yeux de Dean brillaient. Il déglutit et inspira profondément. Il semblait réfléchir si intensément que Castiel n'osa pas reprendre, de peur d'étouffer un semblant de lâcher prise chez son protégé.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre, la respiration lourde. Il était en proie à l'hésitation, à la peur et à l'envie. Ses démons étaient toujours là, à ses côtés, attendant le moindre faux pas. Ils l'effrayaient toujours. Pourtant le moment qu'il partageait avec l'ange prenait toute la place sous son crâne. Leur proximité l'apaisait. Il savait que c'était temporaire, que ce n'était pas si efficace qu'il en apparaissait, mais il voulait le prolonger. Il voulait approfondir, creuser, fouiller. Il souhaitait juste savourer cet instant comme si plus rien ne comptait.

Alors, cédant à ses impulsions, il saisit la main de l'ange et la posa sur sa joue, le rapprochant sensiblement de lui. Leurs deux corps étaient si proches que leurs chaleurs corporelles se mêlaient. Le temps suspendit. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, séparés par seulement une poignée de centimètres. L'infime distance amplifiait leur proximité. Dean savoura, se perdit dans les yeux bleus confondus de l'ange, plongeant dans les cieux qu'ils contenaient.

Si le paradis était un lieu familier dans lequel il pouvait se sentir en sécurité et lui-même, alors Castiel était son paradis.

— Tu devrais manger, souffla la voix de celui-ci, une certaine tension y vibrant.

Si le chasseur avait été plus audacieux, il l'aurait sommé de se taire. Comment ? Il avait bien quelques idées mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à les expliciter, bien trop effrayé par ce qu'elles pouvaient signifier de lui. Alors, il obéit et relâcha sa main.

Castiel la récupéra avec hésitation et prudence, ses iris bleues luisant dans la pénombre.

— Je vais d'abord manger le burger, fit Dean d'une voix posée.

L'ange acquiesça et le lui passa. Dans la transition, leurs doigts se frôlèrent et il ressentit un frisson le parcourir. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour décrypter les signaux de Dean. Il allait avoir besoin de Sam.

En attendant, Castiel se contenta de retirer le plus vite possible sa main, les yeux baissés vers le sol. Sa gorge était sèche, sa cage thoracique présentait des difficultés à se soulever. Il observa du coin de l'œil son protégé ouvrir la boîte en carton et porter le sandwich à sa bouche. Le gémissement qu'il échappa alors qu'il savourait le goût de la viande et du fromage se fondant avec le pain contre son palet accéléra le pouls de l'ange.

Pire que de ne plus comprendre le chasseur, il ne comprenait plus son propre corps. Toutefois il endurait. Pour Dean.

Lorsque celui-ci eut fini son hamburger, il passa une main sur ses lèvres tâchées de sauce. Castiel frissonna alors que l'idée de les essuyer de lui-même le traversait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien !

Le regard vert de Dean se posa à nouveau sur lui et l'espace d'un instant, l'ange angoissa. Avait-il perçu ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit ? Sentait-il lui aussi la tension qui s'était emparé de son vaisseau ?

— Je pourrais avoir la tarte, Cas' ?

Réprimant un soupir de soulagement, l'ange acquiesça. Ce n'est qu'après un long regard insistant de la part du chasseur qu'il finit par se rappeler de sa demande. Il s'empressa de lui tendre le carton correspondant et évita son regard quand il le saisit. Le contact bref de ses doigts lui provoqua ce même frisson, ce même sursaut chez son cœur, qui lui donnait l'impression d'être malade. Comment expliquer autrement cette chaleur et cette sensation de froid mêlé, cette gorge complètement sèche ou bien ces spasmes cardiaques ?

Il s'autorisa un regard plus franche vers Dean alors que celui-ci dévorait la part de tarte, un bonheur visible sur ses traits. L'ange trouverait toujours étrange comment la nourriture pouvait réconforter un être humain. Bien qu'il avait expérimenté ce fait, il n'avait jamais été aussi satisfait de manger que Dean pouvait l'être avec cette tarte.

Les joues gonflées par le surplus de nourriture, Castiel eut un petit sourire. Il comprenait pourquoi Crowley le surnommait l'écureuil. Seul cet animal pouvait être si mignon avec cette mimique. Tout comme le chasseur.

— Dean, reprit l'ange après avoir rassemblé à nouveau son courage. Je pense qu'il faudrait que je te soigne.

L'aîné Winchester lui lança un regard froid.

— Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, insista Castiel. Que tu penses m'épuiser à chaque demande de guérison. Mais... Tu es si faible, Dean. Tu ne peux même pas marcher. M'épargner t'accablera plus qu'autre chose. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai assez récupéré pour réaliser ce genre de choses.

Son interlocuteur déglutit son morceau de tarte avant de rétorquer :

— Pourquoi tu me demandes alors si tu es si décidé ?

— Pour préserver ton espace personnel, comme tu l'as toujours souhaité. Et comme tu ne me faisais toujours pas la demande, j'ai décidé de prendre les avants.

Lutte de regards. Bien que Castiel avait envie de céder les armes afin de ne plus affronter cette paire émeraude, il continua de croiser le fer. Le bien-être de son protégé était en jeu. Il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Le chasseur grogna finalement, marquant la fin du combat.

— Très bien ! cracha-t-il. Mais en retour, je veux quelque chose en échange.

L'ange fronça des sourcils, suspicieux :

— Quoi ?

— Ton explication.

Ces deux seuls mots firent accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Il pressentait déjà ce qu'il signifiait par là. Il se doutait qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement.

— Quel explication ? tenta-t-il toutefois d'élucider mais malgré son air flegmatique, Dean ne fut pas dupe.

— Sur ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu m'as tiré hors des enfers.

Castiel déglutit, l'embarras envahissant son vaisseau sous la forme de nombreux symptômes qu'il avait appris à déceler. Tout mais pas ça. Pas son explication sur ce qu'il avait oublié. Il ne voulait pas la lui donner.

— Je ne peux pas, fit-il simplement de sa voix autoritaire.

— Peux ou ne veux pas ? insista le chasseur.

C'était étrange mais l'ange voyait l'ancien Dean refaire surface face à son refus. Sa détermination sans faille et ce rejet à tout compromis. Ce qu'il voulait, Dean Winchester l'avait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Les deux, souffla Castiel.

Le regard vert s'attendrit. Se pinçant les lèvres, le chasseur passa une main sur son visage. À ce simple geste, il sentit ses muscles hurler. Peut-être que l'ange avait raison après tout. C'était ridicule de sa part de vouloir endurer cette faiblesse alors que Castiel pouvait l'en débarrasser.

« _Mais si Cas' venait à en mourir, pourrais-tu le supporter ?_ » lui chuchota cette voix dans sa tête. _Sa_ voix.

Il retint à grande peine la crise de panique qui affluait. Il était avec son ange. Il était en sécurité. Tout allait bien. _Il_ n'était plus là. _Il_ ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Plus jamais.

— Dean ? s'enquit la voix inquiète de Castiel.

— Fais-le, grogna-t-il.

Un instant de silence et d'hésitation durant lequel l'ange se contenta de l'observer. Cela le rendait mal à l'aise mais il supporta son examen sans dire un mot de plus. Il attendait que son protecteur fasse son choix, espérant presque qu'il change d'avis.

Mais, il leva finalement deux doigts et les déposa sur la tempe du chasseur. Sa Grâce se diffusa dans tout le corps de Dean, lui procurant un bien-être insoupçonné. C'était comme si une vague liquide chaude s'engouffrait dans ses veines, réparant chaque cellule de son corps, lui redonnant force et santé.

Puis l'ange enleva sa main et observa son protégé avec une attention particulière.

— C'est étrange. Je t'ai guéri complètement mais quelque chose cloche toujours. J'ignore quoi.

L'aîné Winchester eut un petit rire nerveux avant de se lever afin de dégourdir ses jambes comme neuves.

— Ce n'est pas bien grave, Cas'. Je vais mieux je t'assure.

Bien que celui-ci acquiesça, une mine sceptique restait sur ses traits.

— En tout cas, je pense que tu dois encore te reposer. Je vais aller chercher Sam pour le faire sortir de sa chambre. Cela a assez duré.

Dean hocha la tête, son masque à nouveau collée sur sa figure. Toutefois Castiel devinait que malgré son attitude indifférente, il était blessé à vif par le comportement de son frère. Sam allait l'entendre, c'était sûr.

— Tu devrais aussi te couper les cheveux, reprit-il. Je t'ai posé la trousse avec les ciseaux sur ton lit.

Mais alors que le regard du chasseur se posait sur la trousse en question, un doute affreux saisit l'ange. Il combla la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas et posa sa main sur le haut de son épaule. Mais il s'emmêla quelque peu les pieds dans son empressement et dut se raccrocher à son protégé afin d'éviter la chute. Sa main dérapa et se posa alors exactement sur l'emplacement de l'empreinte qu'il avait laissé sur lui.

Ce fut très bref. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, leurs esprits se mêlèrent, les pensées de son protégé se révélant à lui. Il y vit toute l'horreur qu'il avait subi, ressentit dans toute son ampleur la culpabilité et la souffrance qui l'étreignait. Puis un peu plus loin, il perçut un de ses souvenirs juste avant sa disparition. Il était sous la douche et quelqu'un le pressait contre le carrelage froid. L'extase qu'il ressentait alors était dès plus perturbants. Il ne saisit toutefois complètement la signification de ce souvenir que lorsqu'il vit l'illusion se briser sous le cri de Sam. Puis lorsqu'il lut ses pensées dirigées vers lui.

Troublé, il relâcha vivement sa prise et croisa son regard vert interrogatif. Apparemment, son statut d'humain ne lui avait pas permit de percevoir cet échange muet. Ne sachant quoi dire, Castiel humidifia ses lèvres et se contenta de lâcher un faible avertissement.

— Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?

La lueur dans les yeux verts se fit confuse mais il hocha la tête silencieusement.

L'ange détourna son regard puis disparut.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Retour au présent ]**

Sam n'eut pas le temps de franchir le seuil de la bibliothèque que Castiel s'y trouvait déjà, un livre ouvert entre les mains.

— Sam, fit-il de sa voix grave. Il est inutile que tu fasses des recherches. J'ai déjà trouvé où commencer notre enquête.

Sous le regard surpris du cadet, il bascula le livre pour lui présenter une carte qui s'étendait sur les deux pages et pointa du doigt une location. Le géant fronça des sourcils et se rapprocha, juste pour être sûr. Mais non, il n'avait pas rêvé.

— L'Écosse ? C'est quoi cette histoire, Cas' ?


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le long de la route

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 **"I'm back, baby !"... Désolé, c'était trop tentant ;) Bref, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois-ci, ce sont de nombreux passages assez courts afin de faire avancer l'histoire sans pourtant oublier l'objectif premier : Destiel.**

 **J'aimerai tout de suite faire un petit avertissement personnel. Si vous ne preniez pas attention précisément à ce qui était marqué entre les crochets jusqu'à présent, je vous conseille de relire en diagonale la fiction. En effet, ces marqueurs spatio-temporels sont là pour simplifier la lecture et surtout de suivre le dédale d'indices que je vous laisse chapitre après chapitre sur le nœud de l'intrigue. Par exemple, si vous avez oublié qui est May et les passages un peu énigmatiques qui la concernent, je vous conseille de filer relire le prologue. Sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre à ce chapitre qui, justement, entre dans le vif du sujet et joue avec les liens de temporalités.**

 **En espérant que faire ce petit retour en arrière pour ceux qui ont le besoin ne soit pas trop pénible (désolé vraiment), je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

Ps :

 **Yakusokuyumi** , merci beaucoup encore pour cette superbe review ! Je vais en devenir addicte si ça continue ! Mes études se passent plutôt bien merci même si je dois avouer que c'est très intense que je n'ai plus le temps pour grand chose, à part réviser et écrire. Merci du soutien en tout cas !

 **Courtney Ackles** , le problème de Castiel c'est à la fois un gros bisounours qui est un peu perdu par rapport aux "règles sociales" humaines mais aussi un soldat, un guerrier et un leader. Gérer ces deux facettes est assez complexe, surtout que je souhaite vraiment coller au personnage et non seulement à une part de lui... Et évidemment, cela perturbe les deux frères qui ont perdu l'habitude de voir un Castiel plus autoritaire ! Ce qui est assez drôle à côté :)

* * *

 **/!\ Warnings ! _Ce chapitre peut heurter les âmes sensibles puisqu'il mentionne de la torture psychologique à peu près tout le long. _Rated : T/M**

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 6 ::**

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2018 – Écosse ]**

 **« — L'Écosse ? C'est quoi cette histoire, Cas' ? »**

Les yeux de May s'embrasèrent derrière ses rétines. Ses nerfs optiques furent si maltraités qu'elle fut projetée hors de sa transe. Son crayon vola dans l'air et se brisa contre un mur tandis que son corps tendu se relâchait sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle hoquetait, à bout de souffle, ses globes oculaires revenus à la normale. Posant une main fébrile sur sa poitrine, elle pouvait sentir son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique.

Que s'était-il passé ? Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi. Pour la première fois de sa vie, May n'avait pas seulement entraperçu des lambeaux de visions. Non, elle avait suivi son cours, se laissant emporter par le flot. Les détails avaient été si nombreux, les sensations si riches qu'elle s'était crue dans la réalité.

Seulement, bien qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce dont les deux hommes avaient prévu de faire en Écosse, son instinct lui hurlait qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Leur but il y avait un an de cela, s'ils existaient réellement, avait été de la trouver. Selon eux, elle détiendrait la clef pour l'énigme qu'ils s'étaient donnés à résoudre. Mais face à cette théorie farfelue, des incohérences avaient commencé à ronger sa vision. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à lui brûler, comme si une main griffue sous son crâne s'était prise de plaisir à racler ses orbites.

Comment pouvaient-ils la trouver si elle-même ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait leur rencontre ? Et surtout, comment avait-elle pu détenir la clef à toutes ces visions depuis le début sans qu'elle ne le sache ?

Apeurée, elle déglutit. Elle rassembla ses forces afin de se lever. Ses jambes tinrent bon mais elle se sentait faible. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait passé assise sur ce bureau, à noter tout ce qu'elle entrevoyait. Seul les feuilles couvertes de griffonnages qui s'étalaient sur le sol en une mare sombre pouvaient lui donner un ordre d'idée.

Elle avait faim. Horriblement faim et soif. Et sommeil. Ne résistant plus, elle s'allongea avec précaution sur son lit, reportant son regard sur le plafond.

Bien que l'effroi s'était dissipé de son système nerveux, l'adrénaline continuait de battre tel un second pouls dans tout son corps. Elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, quelque soit son niveau de fatigue.

Exténuée et stimulée à la fois, elle porta son avant-bras sur son front et réfléchit. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Aider ces trois hommes ? Après tout, leur proposer ses services pouvait être à son avantage. Il y avait trois ans, sa vie était devenue insupportable. Si cela faisaient douze longues années qu'elle avait croisé le chemin de cet être maléfique et que toute sa famille avait péri à petits feux, elle ne parvenait même plus à sortir de chez elle depuis le commencement de ses visions. Et si celles-ci s'arrêtaient en résolvant ce problème de... « cage originelle » ?

Une vague d'espoir la submergea. Pour la première fois depuis il lui semblait des années, elle sourit. Un vague sourire, tangible, proche du rictus. Mais existant.

Elle allait les aider. Il restait à savoir comment.

Mais pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant. Elle était trop fatiguée.

Elle bascula alors sur le flanc et dévisagea son réveil. Ses pensées vagabondèrent sous la lueur rouge et s'évadèrent. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait à se reposer à présent.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Peut-être...

 **« — Rien n'est jamais aussi simple, Cas'... »**

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Sur les routes d'Écosse ]**

— Pourquoi es-tu venu ? grogna Sam une énième fois alors que Dean rageait contre le moteur crachotant.

Le chasseur haïssait cette voiturette écologique. Elle avait été malheureusement la dernière en location dans le garage le plus proche de l'aéroport. Sam avait été enchanté mais l'aîné Winchester avait pâli. Plus que sa peau ne l'était déjà.

Heureusement, à cette période de l'année, le soleil n'était pas très vivifiant. Sa pâleur maladive due à l'enfermement et à la torture ne serait pas cuite sous le coup s'il sortait le bout du nez en dehors du bunker. Pourtant, Castiel, actuellement encastré sur la banquette arrière, les genoux compressés contre les sièges avant, montrait un désir presque embarrassant à prendre soin de cette peau.

Avant de grimper dans la voiturette, l'ange avait insisté pour lui appliquer de la crème solaire. Après de multiples protestations, le chasseur avait fini par céder face au regard intransigeant spécial « C'est-un-soldat-de-Dieu-qui-te-donne-un-ordre » de Castiel. Sam avait tenté de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire, se mordant la joue jusqu'à en sentir le goût du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. La tête de son frère avait été magistrale, entre la colère contenue et un soupçon de méfiance. Du grand Dean.

Malgré tout, Sam restait aux aguets. Il n'était pas stupide : ce que son frère avait traversé aurait détruit n'importe quel homme jusqu'à la moelle de l'âme. Le fait que la Grâce de l'ange du jeudi l'avait rétabli, le permettant de se tenir sur ses deux pieds avec sa posture habituelle, ne signifiait pas que son psychisme n'était plus altéré.

Il le dissimulait, tout simplement. Comme il en avait l'habitude. Sam espérait juste qu'un jour, à force de temps et de méditations, celui-ci finirait par se réparer lui-même. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas l'aider dans cette démarche. Mais son frère était une forteresse blindée qui, même détruite, continuait à défendre ses positions. Le seul qui semblait capable de l'atteindre était Castiel.

Car Cas' était Cas' et Dean était Dean. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple que cela. Le jour où l'un se renfermerait entièrement à l'autre serait la chute des deux. Une chute mortelle. Et Sam craignait cela plus que n'importe qui. Dean et Castiel étaient les deux seuls êtres sur cette terre qui lui restaient. Il ne pouvait pas les perdre. Pas définitivement.

— Parce que je vais mieux, bon sang, Sam ! siffla le chasseur entre ses dents alors que la voiturette peinait à passer de la seconde à la troisième.

Le levier de vitesse grinça horriblement dans l'habitacle et Dean pesta. Du coin de l'œil, Sam remarqua à quel point ses jointures étaient blanchies autour du levier qui craquait sous les coups brusques et impatients de son frère. Non, il n'allait définitivement pas mieux.

— Arrête-toi sur le côté, s'éleva alors la voix grave de Cas' à l'arrière. Tu es trop fatigué pour conduire.

— Tu n'es pas ma mère, Cas' ! aboya le chasseur.

Puis lorsque son regard vert croisa celui bleuté dans le rétroviseur, la honte l'accabla. Mais il ne s'excusa pas. Après tout, il était censé aller mieux, non ? Le Dean d'avant ne se serait jamais excusé sur le coup. Pas ainsi. Il se contenta alors de fuir les iris océan pour reporter son attention sur la route. Il ne manquait plus qu'il confirme les dires de l'ange en ayant un accident ! Surtout que la caution sur cette voiturette valait une fortune.

— Dean, insista alors Castiel d'une intonation plus autoritaire. On roule à gauche au Royaume-Uni.

— Je le sais, Cas', grinça le chasseur en retour.

— Alors va à gauche. Je sais que la route est déserte mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Sam écarquilla les yeux alors que les dires de l'ange se faisaient un chemin dans son esprit.

— Dean ! s'écria-t-il en lui lançant un regard à la fois accusateur et paniqué.

L'interpellé grogna mais d'un coup de volant se positionna sur la voie de gauche. Son corps ne fit que se tendre d'autant plus. Il détestait cette sensation de familiarité et d'étrangeté mêlés. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé tête la première dans un monde miroir au sien, le déstabilisant.

— Dean, reprit Castiel d'un ton tranchant. Arrête-toi. Tu n'es pas en disposition pour conduire.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour l'envoyer balader quand une bourrasque s'engouffrant entre les vallons fit faire à la voiture un écart important. La légèreté de celle-ci fit monter l'adrénaline dans son système nerveux à toute vitesse, effrayé à la simple idée que leur poids ne soient pas suffisants pour garder les roues sur le bitume.

 _« Dean, Dean, Dean... Et si ton ange gardien mourrait de ta propre main ? »_

Son souffle se coupa et ses mains se crispèrent au volant. Sam fronça des sourcils, alerté par son état.

— Dean ? Tu vas bien ?

Luttant pour refaire surface, le chasseur ralentit et descendit sur le bas-côté. Il s'arrêta après quelques mètres supplémentaires puis laisser sa tête retomber sur son volant.

Il tremblait. Il haïssait les spasmes qui secouaient son corps, dévoilant sa faiblesse qu'il ne faisait que démentir depuis la guérison accélérée que son ange lui avait prodiguée. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Il voulait pouvoir se tenir dignement sur ses deux jambes et regarder froidement, sans état d'âmes, yeux dans les yeux, le salaud qui l'avait enfermé dans cette foutue cage.

Mais s'il s'effondrait à la simple réminiscence de sa voix, comment pourrait-il lui faire face ? Serait-il toujours incapable de se relever ? La colère qui l'envahissait menaçait de le faire suffoquer. Il n'avait aucun moyen pour l'expulser et son mental était déjà saturé. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution.

— Dean, calme-toi.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu Castiel sortir de la voiturette ni ouvrir la porte du conducteur, ses mains agrippant ses épaules.

— Dean, respire.

Alors, sans repère, le chasseur s'accrocha à lui, se guidant au son de sa voix tout près de son oreille. La pression familière de ses doigts, glissant de ses épaules pour entourer son torse et le soulever du siège, le fit hoqueter. Il sentit confusément que l'ange le serrait contre lui, l'extirpant de la voiture et l'allongeant au sol. Ses spasmes lui faisaient replier ses jambes vers son torse, par protection, mais les mains de Castiel appuyèrent avec force sur ses genoux, l'obligeant à se détendre. Sa tête roulant et vibrant sur la terre rocailleuse, les pierres entaillant son cuir chevelu, le chasseur se mit à gémir, sans toutefois lâcher l'imperméable de son protecteur.

— Tu dois respirer, Dean, insista la voix de l'ange au loin, avec gravité et urgence.

Il essaya de s'accrocher à ses mots, tenta de reprendre un tant soit peu de contrôle. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Bien que son esprit soit vide, son corps s'emballait de lui-même, expulsant comme il le pouvait toute la tension qui s'était accumulé en lui.

— Sam ! Aide-moi ! Viens lui tenir la tête, il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse mal plus que nécessaire.

Il sentit des paumes calleuses et familières se glisser sous sa nuque, englobant son crâne dans une prise ferme. Son frère, son frère était là. Sam l'empêcherait de faire du mal à son ange. Il le savait pertinemment. Sam avait toujours été là pour le ramener dans le droit chemin. Au risque de sa propre vie. Au risque de se perdre lui-aussi dans la démence.

Il était entouré. Il avait sa bouffée d'air qui lui murmurait de respirer, de se détendre, que tout irait bien. Il avait sa prise fraternel, affectueuse et sécuritaire qui l'avait toujours accompagné face à chaque épreuve. Il était là, avec eux le tenant, lui assurant que tout irait bien. Lui affirmant que tout irait bien car ils étaient ensembles.

Alors il lâcha prise. Il se mit à pleurer. D'abord discrètement, honteux. Puis sous les caresses rassurantes de son ange sur le fil de sa mâchoire, il sentit la faille se lézarder le long du barrage qu'il avait construit.

Le mur explosa. Les sanglots se frayèrent un chemin, secouant sa cage thoracique, supplantant les spasmes. Il pleura, tant et si bien qu'il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à l'obscurité derrière ses paupières.

— Tout va bien, Dean. Tout va bien.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2017 – New-Jersey ]**

Le bar ne lui plaisait pas. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il avait soif.

D'un grognement incertain, il poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans le bar enfumé. Des lumières roses balayaient le sol dans un motif psychédélique. Il s'avança de sa démarche d'homme virile, attirant le regard de quelques serveuses sur lui. Il leur retourna un sourire avant de s'installer au bar. Le barman était fluet, un tatouage de serpent remontant de son col jusqu'à sa tempe. Ses yeux étaient étranges, trop ronds, comme deux pièces de monnaie, et ses iris d'un noir abyssal.

Il n'en prit pas compte, trop occupé à quémander un shot de vodka, son regard balayant la salle avant de tomber sur une superbe et gracile sirène. Enfin, une humaine séductrice et envoûtante. Enfin... Il le pensait. Oh et puis merde ! Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête avec tout ceci, de compter les jours restants avant que sa vie de chasseur ne s'effondre. Il allait prendre du bon temps pour une fois.

Ses hallucinations étaient en train de le tuer à petits feux. Toute cette tension sexuelle réprimée et inassouvie lui avait fait tourner la tête. Penser à Castiel pendant les rares moments où il lâchait prise malgré lui était l'un des signes les plus évidents. La situation était anormale. Il devait se défouler. Cela faisait depuis bien trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé chercher son quota de plaisirs charnelles. Les courbes rondes et graciles des femmes lui manquaient... En tout cas, elles devaient lui manquer pour qu'il arrive à de tels pensées de corruption avec l'ange du jeudi. Avec un putain de soldat de Dieu !

Dean sentit son sourire s'agrandir quand la jeune femme lui adressa un regard en retour. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de son verre et l'enfila d'un coup de mâchoire. L'alcool enflamma son gosier mais la brûlure était devenue habituelle. Anecdotique.

Son regard ne pouvait se détacher de la silhouette de la sirène sur jambes. Et celle-ci le lui rendait bien en approfondissant l'échange, un sourire malicieux naissant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Une bouche qui se promettait moelleuse et douce, source de réconfort. Mais la jeune femme finit par briser le moment en détournant ses yeux l'espace d'une seconde afin de répondre à la question d'une de ses amies.

Grognant de frustration, Dean retourna son attention sur son verre. Il était vide à présent. Il humidifia ses lèvres, récoltant le souvenir amer de l'alcool du bout de sa langue. Il voulait plus. Il voulait oublier. Tout oublier. Jusqu'à son nom. Jusqu'à sa vie. Jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus qu'un être sans existence, libéré de toutes contraintes, prêt à se vautrer dans la luxure et l'envie.

Alors, il leva deux doigts pour attirer l'attention du barman et réclamer la même chose. Ce soir, il ne s'imposait aucune limite. Ce lieu était la perfection même pour la débauche : pitoyable et tentateur à la fois. Identique aux bouillonnements qui vibraient contre sa peau depuis l'intérieur. Parfait pour lui.

Il porta à nouveau le verre plein à ses lèvres et le but cul sec. Les effets de l'alcool prendraient du temps à venir, il le savait. À force d'en ingurgiter, son organisme ne réagissait plus de la même manière. Mais il ne se laisserait pas décourager.

Il en commanda encore un autre, faisant soulever le sourcil du barman mais celui-ci ne commenta pas. Le verre à nouveau plein, il pencha la tête en arrière. Et encore un. Toujours un de plus. Il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de sentir cette effluve alcoolisée se mêler à son sang jusqu'à saturation.

Il ne cesserait que lorsque l'image de Castiel imprimée sur ses rétines serait noyée.

Deux doigts se baladant sur sa nuque découverte l'extirpèrent de sa songerie empoisonnée. Confus, les sourcils froncés, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de la sirène qu'il avait remarqué. Ses iris étaient perturbantes, d'un bleu si profond qu'il crut tout d'abord avoir Cas' en face de lui. Avait-il entendu ses prières muettes, refoulées, réprimées mais hurlantes ? Avait-il enfin compris qu'il avait besoin de lui plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître ? Avait-il encore fait une exception à ses propres règles – dans ce cas, s'interdire à tous efforts inutiles comme la téléportation – seulement pour lui ?

Mais non. Comprendre que tous espoirs étaient vains fut comme se laisser tomber du haut d'un gratte-ciel. Une sensation vertigineuse durant laquelle ses pensées furent sens dessus dessous. Un véritable bazar duquel émergeait une seule même émotion terrassante : la déception.

— Alors, beau gosse, que fais-tu ici dans notre petite ville perdue ? susurra la sirène en rapprochant un peu plus son visage.

Ses mèches courtes et effilées, noires comme l'ébène, effleurèrent sa joue. Elles pointaient dans tout sens, comme indomptables, encadrant son visage au teint claire et velouté, ses lèvres charnues s'étirant dans un grand sourire éclatant de blancheur. Elle était belle, d'une taille moyenne, et élancé. Elle respirait l'épanouissement et l'envie de séduire.

Dean déglutit. L'alcool n'avait pas encore une emprise suffisamment forte pour qu'il puisse se perdre dans le réconfort proposé par cette femme. Pas alors que de si proche, il pouvait distinguer chaque détail de ses iris et les comparer avec la seule nuance de bleu aussi intense qu'il connaissait. Pas alors que Castiel avait dérobé chacune de ses pensées. Pas maintenant.

Mais la femme insista. Ses doigts fins et longs glissèrent de sa nuque jusqu'à sa clavicule, agiles. Une question s'égara dans les méandres de son esprit bouleversé par l'alcool et sa propre démence : l'ange avait-il un toucher aussi doux ?

— Alors, on a perdu sa langue ?

Il voulut répondre qu'il la conservait pour elle mais les mots ne passèrent pas le barrage de ses lèvres. Quelque chose le retenait. Il jeta son dévolu sur la vodka. Il lui semblait être un coupable tout à fait acceptable.

— Ce n'est pas grave, chuchota l'inconnue se collant un peu plus à lui. Je lis dans tes yeux.

Joignant ses mots à ses gestes, elle glissa sa main plus profondément sous le t-shirt du chasseur, étendant ses doigts sur ses pectoraux comme une araignée étendant son territoire.

Il aurait dû s'alarmer. Son détecteur de « situation puante » fonctionnait à merveille habituellement. Mais là, assis sur ce tabouret dans ce bar psychédélique, déchiré entre l'image de l'être céleste et l'envie grandissante de se débarrasser de toute cette tension accumulée, il ne perçut rien.

Ou plutôt, il le perçut trop tard.

La main se referma sous l'emplacement de son cœur, les griffes se plantant dans sa chair. Une vague de chaleur naquit dans son organe vitale, se répandit en un battement de cil dans tout son corps à travers ses veines. Il vit confusément ses mains s'illuminer en face de lui, aperçut du coin de l'œil la mine effarée du barman, le chiffon figée dans le verre qu'il essuyait.

Sa peau vibra et il eut juste le temps de penser : « Les affaires reprennent enfin ! ».

Puis la lumière qui stagnait en lui explosa en dehors de son corps, pulvérisant chaque enveloppe charnelle aux alentours. Alors que la souffrance déchirait son cerveau, il perdit connaissance.

 _« Bienvenue, Dean... »_

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Sur les routes d'Écosse ]**

— Alors, il tient le coup ?

Une voix au loin.

— Je crois... Je n'en suis pas certain. Il gémit beaucoup.

Une pause.

— Est-ce normal qu'il gémisse ainsi, Sam ?

Inquiétude.

— Il doit faire un cauchemar.

Un silence.

— Ne le lâche surtout pas Cas'.

— Es-tu sûr qu'il a besoin de moi ? Il paraissait si en colère contre moi...

— Il a besoin de toi, Castiel. Ce n'est pas une supposition mais une certitude. Il s'est accroché à toi comme à une bouée. Et même là, à l'arrière malgré le manque d'espace, il continue de s'agripper.

— Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il crié dessus s'il n'était pas en colère, Sam ?

Une pause. Une réflexion profonde.

— Peut-être...

Une hésitation.

— Peut-être qu'il était vraiment en colère contre toi. Mais qu'il a aussi besoin de ta présence.

— Comment pourrait-il être les deux ? Et pourquoi il ne le dit pas clairement au lieu de s'enflammer ainsi dès que je fais une remarque censée sur son comportement dangereux ?

Un soupir.

—Rien n'est jamais aussi simple, Cas'...

Un long silence. Puis il crut sentir une peau glisser contre la sienne, au niveau de son front. Des doigts qui soulèveraient ses mèches ?

Un souffle contre sa joue.

— Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi il ne s'est toujours pas coupé les cheveux...

Les doigts longèrent sa tempe jusqu'à sa mâchoire, dans une délicieuse caresse. Mais tout paraissait trop flou. Cela ne pouvait qu'être un rêve. Et qui disait rêve, disait _lui._ Disait souffrance et ravages. C'était trop beau, trop paisible pour que cela puisse continuer.

Il allait endurer le plus épouvantable tourment pour avoir goûter ne serait-ce qu'à ces quelques minutes de paix. Il le savait, tout au fond de lui. Il n'aurait plus jamais accès au bonheur.

Pourtant, ainsi cramponné à son ange, il espéra. Il espéra et respira une grande bouffée d'air, soulageant la pression sur ses poumons.

— C'est son aide mnémotechnique, chuchota encore la voix grave, à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Pour ne pas oublier qu'il doit détruire celui qui l'a détruit.

Un frisson le parcourut. Il sentait son corps se réveiller, captant la chaleur que le vaisseau de l'ange dégageait.

— Et ce sera aussi le mien. Pour ne pas oublier que je dois le sauver de lui-même.

Puis le silence complet. Seul un crissement familier qu'il identifia comme celui du levier de vitesse l'emplissait, tel une mélodie mécanique qui le berça. Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il était éveillé et que tout ceci était la réalité.

Mais Castiel ne pouvait comprendre les subtilités humaines. Il devait sûrement rêver. Oui, ce ne pouvait qu'être cela. Tout bonheur ne pouvait qu'être illusoire. Toute paix ne pouvait qu'être imaginée.

Toutefois, il replongea dans les profondeurs d'un autre rêve en se suspendant aux derniers mots oniriques de son protecteur.

« Pour ne pas oublier que je dois le sauver de lui-même. »

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Quelques heures plus tard ]**

Castiel avait le bras qui s'engourdissait depuis bientôt une heure. Pourtant, il conservait sa prise affectueuse autour de son protégé. Tous deux étaient coincés sur la banquette arrière, Dean allongé en travers et la tête enfouie dans l'abdomen de l'ange. Le chasseur dormait profondément. Bien que quelques fois son sommeil avait été ponctué de gémissements et de grognements.

Il l'observait dormir et rêver. Il l'observait et pour la millième fois, Castiel sut qu'aucun autre être humain ne pouvait être si jeune et si beau pendant son sommeil. Ses traits étaient relâchés durant les moments d'apaisement, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement affaissée par la force de son souffle, ses paupières lisses et ses sourcils soulignant ses arcades sourcilières. Et son âme qui luisait faiblement à travers tous ces pores... L'ange pouvait le discerner contrairement aux autres et il n'avait jamais vu pareil phénomène.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par l'arrêt complet de la voiturette. Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Sam dans le rétroviseur. Une expression inquiète était incrustée sur sa figure.

— On est arrivé... C'était censé être un château, Cas' ?

Intrigué par cette interrogation, l'ange regarda au-dehors.

Effectivement, une bâtisse de pierre s'élevait au milieu de douves profondes où la nature avait proliféré. Elle était haute, épaisse et grise, les murs percés de fenêtres trop grandes par rapport au style architectural d'origine. Le château avait dû être retapé par une famille assez riche, la modernisant au passage.

Mais malgré l'abondance de fleurs colorées et de buissons, la demeure diffusait une atmosphère glaciale. Presque terrifiante. Après un instant durant lequel il ferma les yeux, il comprit. Se concentrant, il perçut qu'aucun signe de vie ne pulsait à l'intérieur. Le château était désert. Pourtant, il était certain que la piste donnée par Crowley menait à ce lieu. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il y ait erreur. À l'exception de celle-ci.

— Cas' ? l'appela Sam d'un ton anxieux.

— Il n'y a personne à l'intérieur, rétorqua l'ange, trop occupé à retracer sa réflexion afin de déceler la moindre faute de raisonnement pour ménager le cadet Winchester.

— Comme ça personne ?

— C'est désert. Je pensais qu'il y aurait quelqu'un, mais non.

Un silence pendant lequel le géant porta à nouveau son regard sur le château.

— Peut-être qu'on n'a pas besoin. Peut-être qu'on trouvera nos indices à l'intérieur.

— Tu veux qu'on fouille le château ?

Sam esquissa un sourire incertain.

— Est-ce qu'on a un autre choix ?

Castiel baissa aussitôt les yeux vers son protégé. Il dormait et il aimait cette vision.

— Il va falloir le réveiller, fit-il alors à contrecœur.

— Je peux y aller tout seul aussi.

— Hors de question. Si quelque chose t'arrive, je me sentirais coupable et Dean m'arracherai les yeux. Et laisser Dean là n'est pas une solution.

Sam soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs.

— Tu as sûrement raison. C'est dommage, pour une fois qu'il dormait bien.

Castiel laissa glisser ses yeux le long du visage du chasseur, imprimant chaque détail sur ses rétines. Il aimait cette image. Dieu, comme il aimait cette image !

— Ce soir je dormirais avec lui, fit l'ange. Promis, Sam.

Il ne sut juste pas trop si cette promesse était à son profit ou à celui de Dean.


	8. Chapitre 7 - L'exploration

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 **Voilà, cela fait exactement une semaine et un jour que je vous ai laissé sur cette histoire de château en écosse (vous devez me haïr) mais me revoilà avec un bon vieux chapitre qui avance dans l'intrigue ! Youpi ! En vrai, en l'écrivant je me suis dit que le côté Destiel disparaissait un peu mais je vous promets de le ramener sur le devant des planches dès le prochain chapitre !**

 **Pour l'instant, vous avez celui-ci qui vous attend à bras ouverts ^^**

 **/!\ Second avertissement personnel : Je sais, j'insiste, mais faites attention au marqueur spatio-temporels qui parsèment le texte. Si la date n'est parfois pas très précise, l'emplacement peut aider. Par exemple, dans ce chapitre, un passage marqué par [Hiver 2017 - Sur le chemin de New-Jersey ] se situe avant [Hiver 2017 - New-Jersey]. Ce détail est important pour la compréhension de l'intrigue puisqu'elle se déroule sur plusieurs périodes temporelles et qu'on peut s'y mêler les pinceaux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Ps :

 **Yakusokuyumi** , merci pour cette nouvelle adorable review ! C'est toujours agréable de lire les ressentis face à son chapitre. J'espère que pour l'instant cela te plaît ! En tout cas, au vue de tes questions, je pense que tu peux apprécier ce chapitre ;) Ah et merci encore pour les encouragements sur mes études :) Et oui Castiel en mode autoritaire a un charme fou **

* * *

 **/!\ Warnings ! _Ce chapitre contient du langage grossier. _Rated : T**

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 7 ::**

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2017 – Sur le chemin de New-Jersey ]**

— Allez, mec, réponds.

Le bip lancinant de communication rejetée résonna contre son tympan. Dean crispa les mâchoires. Adossé contre la Impala, une main fourrée dans la poche de son jean tandis que l'autre se gelait dans l'air glacial, il pressait son téléphone contre son oreille rougie par le froid.

— Putain de merde, Cas'... jura-t-il dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Il abandonna, son pouce verrouillant son portable.

— Cas', merde !

Il grogna, frottant sa main contre son front qui le lançait. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Sam allait revenir du magasin de l'air d'autoroute.

— Cas', putain j'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'entends ? Je prie, je te prie. J'ai besoin de toi. Alors ramène tes petites fesses à mes côtés. J'ai.. Je.. Je crois que je vais vers la mauvaise voie. J'ai... J'ai besoin de tes conseils, Cas'.

Il releva doucement la tête mais seul le vide se présenta à lui.

— Castiel, je t'en prie...

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 - Écosse ]**

Ses paupières se soulevèrent sur l'image floue de l'ange penché sur lui.

— Il est temps de se réveiller, Dean. On est arrivé.

Il cilla plusieurs fois, la bouche sèche. Ses souvenirs reprenaient doucement place sous son crâne et il fut surpris de constater qu'il était allongé sur la banquette arrière de la voiturette maudite. La tête sur les genoux de Castiel.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent. Mu d'une impulsion, il se redressa brusquement, se cognant la tête au passage contre le plafond de l'habitacle. Il laissa échapper un « Aïe » plaintif, sa main droite frottant nerveusement le haut de son crâne.

L'ange derrière lui soupira. Il n'eut pas le temps de sentir les deux doigts de celui-ci frôler sa nuque que la douleur s'évanouit.

— Tu devrais éviter de te faire mal ainsi. C'est purement inutile et stupide.

Le chasseur grogna, perturbé par la proximité de son ami. Pourtant, ils avaient été plus proches de nombreuses fois. Cela devait être l'habitacle qui pesait comme couvercle sur eux, lui donnant l'impression d'être poussé à se compresser contre l'ange. Les espaces clos et Dean faisaient définitivement deux.

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, marmonna-t-il en se retournant prudemment, ses yeux verts fixés vers le sol. Bon on y va ou on poireaute ici ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'ange lever un sourcil.

— Poireaute ? Il existerait une femelle du poireau chez les humains ?

Un sourire irrépressible prit naissance sur les lèvres du chasseur. Ah, Castiel et son inculture, un véritable show en lui-même.

— Poireauter veut dire attendre de manière ridicule ou pendant très longtemps. Ou les deux.

Son protecteur fronça des sourcils.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu « poireauter », Dean ? Cela ne semble pas plaisant.

Cette fois-ci se fut un rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Gardant toujours les yeux baissés toutefois, il reprit en gigotant dans le maigre espace.

— Oublie, Cas'. Où est Sam ?

— Oh, il s'occupe de rassembler le matériel dont on aura besoin pour fouiller ce château.

Joignant ses dires à ses gestes, l'ange indiqua du pouce la vitre derrière lui. Plissant des yeux et penchant légèrement la tête, Dean put distinguer ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé étant petit quand on lui parlait de chevaliers et de demoiselles en détresse. Un château. Un foutu château aux murs si épais qu'ils pouvaient sûrement contenir un homme dans sa largeur.

— C'est une blague, c'est ça ? laissa-t-il échapper en croisant le regard bleu pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

L'ange se pinça la lèvre inférieure, dans une grimace qui aurait pu être diablement sexy pour n'importe quelle femme. Ou homme. Après tout, il ne savait pas dans quel camp l'emplumé se trouvait. Sûrement aucun, connaissant sa pudeur et son inexpérience.

— Malheureusement non, fit ce dernier, extirpant Dean de ses songeries pour le moins décalées. La piste de Crowley mène bien ici.

À la mention du démon court sur pattes, l'expression du chasseur s'assombrit aussitôt. Il serra les dents et détourna le regard.

— Sortons, fit-il d'une voix légèrement vacillante sous l'afflux de la colère.

L'ange acquiesça sans chercher à savoir plus puis ouvrit la portière.

Quand Dean pointa le bout de son nez dehors, la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il faisait étrange beau dans cette zone précise. Dans le ciel, des gros nuages noirs d'orage s'aggloméraient mais étrangement, un vaste cercle au-dessus de la bâtisse en pierre était épargné, dévoilant un fond bleu et une lumière éblouissante.

Plissant le nez, son attention se reporta sur la flore verdoyante qui grimpait le long des pierres grises puis glissa sur le pont en métal enjambant les douves asséchées. Sam s'y tenait là, coudes contre la rambarde, observant le ciel d'un air préoccupé.

Inspirant profondément, Dean enfila son masque de grand frère agaçant et joueur. Plus que jamais il avait besoin de coller à ce mythe cousu à même sa peau. Il avait eu un moment de faiblesse, certes, mais à présent, il allait mieux. Il ne succomberait plus. C'était la dernière fois. Il se l'assurait.

Ses pas craquèrent d'une manière non rassurante sur les plaques de tôles et Sam baissa ses yeux sur lui, esquissant un sourire.

— La Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillée ? le railla-t-il, ses iris tirant vers le gris émeraude brillant d'une lueur particulière.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Dean eut la sensation d'avoir été téléporté douze ans en arrière. Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine et ses globes oculaires s'irritèrent. Il reprit néanmoins le contrôle d'un sourire, un peu de travers.

— Je préfère être une princesse plutôt qu'un élan au régime de lapin.

Les commissures de son frère se courbèrent un peu plus. Instinctivement. Signe d'une surprise et d'une joie mêlées.

— Depuis quand les princesses mangent des hamburgers ?

— Charlie te dirait que les princesses ne sont pas que des jolies filles dans des belles robes qui ne mangent que des petits pois mais des âmes destinées pour la majesté de ce titre, fit Castiel en les dépassant de sa démarche autoritaire, les pans de son imperméables claquant dans le vent.

Dean eut un sourire goguenard face à la mine pantoise de son cadet, songeant que c'était du typique Charlie. Cela l'étonnait d'autant plus que l'ange avait pu saisir le magma complexe et épais qu'étaient habituellement les explications de la rousse. Et qu'il avait su s'en servir pour moucher Sam.

— Bien lancé, Cas', le félicita-t-il dans un rire avant de lui emboîter le pas.

L'ange ne lui adressa aucun regard. Il était concentré sur la porte à laquelle il faisait face. Se mordant les lèvres, le soldat de Dieu pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Sam ? Dean ? s'enquit-il alors de sa voix sérieuse.

— Oui, Cas' ? s'empressa de répondre d'un air inquiet le géant.

— Expliquez-moi pourquoi... sur le front de porte d'un château de simples êtres humains se trouve de l'énochien ?

L'aîné Winchester fronça des sourcils.

— Je ne vois rien.

— C'est normal. Seuls les anges peuvent percevoir ce type d'écriture. Ce qui rend sa présence encore plus incongrue.

L'ange hésita, son regard bleu s'attarda sur le front de porte qui semblait au chasseur entièrement lisse, sans la moindre aspérité.

— Cela dit: « Que celui qui entre ici perçoit le jaune infernal dans l'écarlate des éphémères. ».

Dean grogna.

— Pourquoi, vous les anges, vous parlez constamment par énigmes ? Allez au but pour une fois, ça nous épargnera beaucoup de mal.

Castiel se tourna vers son ami et lui lança un long regard intense. Un regard que le chasseur aurait qualifié de tueur s'il ne connaissait pas mieux son protecteur.

— C'est toi qui dit ça, Dean ? Avant de critiquer, regarde un peu comment, vous les humains, faîtes quotidiennement pour exprimer vos sentiments.

Dean déglutit sous le faisceau de ses iris. Si au premier abord il conservait son air « malicieux-au-dessus-de-tout » qui était propre au personnage de Dean Winchester le chasseur de monstres, dans les profondeurs de sa conscience un véritable incendie embrasait chacune de ses pensées. Il frissonna, des lambeaux de souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire. Le corps de l'ange pressant le sien contre le carrelage froid de la douche, son souffle contre son cou, ses dents contre son oreille...

— En fin de compte, Dean, les humains ne parlent pas énigmes mais par des non-dits. Par des absences de mots. Et ils s'attendent qu'en face, les autres les comprennent. Ne t'étais-tu jamais demandé si les anges ne s'adaptaient tout simplement pas au comportement et au langage des humains ?

Le chasseur inspira profondément, tentant de chasser les idées lubriques qui s'étaient emparées de son esprit. On aurait dit une adolescente de seize ans avec un trop-plein d'hormones. Pitoyable.

D'autant plus qu'il avait cette étrange sensation que son protecteur tentait de lui faire un message. Qu'il ne parvenait pas entièrement à saisir.

— Alors dis-moi ce qui signifie cette phrase tordue, Cas'. Parce que moi, en tant qu'humain, je t'assure que ce langage me reste hermétique.

Une lueur confuse prit naissance dans les prunelles océan de l'ange.

— Je dois bien avouer que cette phrase-ci est particulièrement énigmatique.

— Est-ce qu'elle nous empêche de rentrer ? intervint brusquement Sam, ses yeux fixés sur les poignées de la porte.

Castiel secoua la tête.

— Je ne pense pas. Mais elle me dit rien qui vaille. Une phrase en énochien n'est jamais à prendre à la légère.

— Et si pour une fois on s'en foutait clairement des jacassements de ces emplumés ? s'agaça Dean, en grognant sa mauvaise humeur.

En l'occurrence, ce pont lui filait les jetons. Il avait l'impression tenace d'être observé. Pourtant il avait beau porter son regard sur les fenêtres qu'il avait dans son champ visuel, pas une seule ombre ne se dessinait derrière.

Castiel soupira puis posa sa main sur la porte. Les deux lourds battants en bois vibrèrent sous l'impulsion de grâce qui jaillit de sa paume et des cliquetis se firent entendre à répétitions. Le loquet déverrouillé, l'ange saisit l'une des poignées et poussa le battant. Il dut recourir à sa force angélique afin de le déplacer, le temps, la poussière et l'humidité l'ayant coincé dans sa position initiale. Il émit un long grincement lorsque les gonds rouillés pivotèrent, dévoilant un spectacle avalé par l'obscurité de l'autre côté.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2017 – Dans la Cage ]**

— _Dean, reste près de moi._

— _Dean, Dean, aide-moi !_

— _Je meurs, Dean..._

— _J'ai besoin de toi, Dean !_

— _Dean ?_

— La ferme !

Un rire.

— Es-tu sûr de vouloir ne plus l'entendre ? Ton petit ange semble avoir désespérément besoin d'aide...

— Ce n'est pas lui. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui.

— Comme tu sais que je ne suis pas toi ? Pourtant j'ai ton visage, j'ai ta voix. J'ai tes souvenirs, j'ai tes désirs, tes rêves, tes peurs. Je suis tout ce que tu es, tout ce que tu as toujours été et tout ce que tu seras toujours. Suis-je toujours non toi ?

— Tu ne peux pas être moi. Tu n'es qu'une illusion. Une foutue hallucination qui essaie de devenir réelle à travers mon esprit ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. J'ai traversé l'enfer, dans tous les sens du terme. Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Un second rire.

Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur de sa tête. Si froid.

— Mais, Dean, cela n'a même pas commencé.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Écosse ]**

Le hall était silencieux. Et vide. Complètement désert.

Castiel se sentait coupable de fouler ce sol couvert de poussière. L'impression d'écraser une part muette du passé de ce château le tiraillait.

Des murs vibraient des murmures. Des tapisseries s'élevaient des chants susurrés. Des bibelots grisâtres alignés sur les diverses commodes encombrant l'entrée émergeaient des vagues d'énergie, vestiges d'un temps perdu.

La bâtisse n'était pas seulement des gros morceaux de roches empilés les uns sur les autres et enduits de mortier. À travers cette pierre siégeait une âme.

Cette idée était complètement folle. L'existence d'un tel phénomène était impossible. Ou bien seulement novateur ? Après tout, jamais Castiel n'avait imaginé un tel scénario. Il ne l'avait jamais donc expérimenté. Comment pouvait-il alors savoir ce qu'était possible ou non ?

— Alors, fit soudain la voix de Dean dans son dos, on fouille quoi ?

D'un coin de l'œil, l'ange remarqua que le chasseur ne s'était pas contenté d'examiner les lieux. Il s'était emparé d'une vieille montre à gousset en argent qui patientait sur le rebord d'un buffet au bois sombre et lisse. Il la tournait entre ses doigts actionnant la clef de montre à plusieurs reprises. Ses yeux verts détaillaient le mécanisme de l'ouverture de la lunette, s'accrochant sur le pourtour cuivré piqueté de nuances émeraude rouillées.

— Tiens, Cas', il y a un truc gravé ici. On dirait... de l'énochien ?

Castiel fronça des sourcils et s'avança vers Dean. Il tendit la main mais face au manque de réaction de l'aîné Winchester, l'ange se sentit obligé d'empoigner le poignet de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci sursauta vivement sous la pression inattendue des doigts angéliques contre sa peau. Il en lâcha la montre qui fut rattrapé de justesse par l'ange de sa main libre. Mais alors qu'il relevait son regard vers celui de son protégé, il distingua une émotion étrange vibrer dans ses iris. Son attention entière fut alors dérobée. Si ses doigts n'étaient pas serrés aussi fortement autour de la montre, l'ange l'aurait laissé échapper à son tour.

Que se passait-il ? Quel était ce lien ? Ce lien qui les faisait vibrer sur la même longueur d'onde ? Il ne savait même plus si le battement profond qu'il entendait se répercuter dans le vide était celui de son vaisseau ou le _sien._

Sam derrière eux se racla la gorge, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux, un air passablement embarrassé sur ses traits.

— Hum, Dean a raison. On devrait se répartir les recherches. Moi je fais le bas et vous, vous vous répartissez les étages ?

Castiel déglutit. Il ne parvenait toutefois à lâcher le bras du chasseur. Ses doigts y étaient accrochés et ne voulaient plus répondre à la raison. Ce fut Dean qui doucement se dégagea, cillant et détournant ses iris vertes.

— Espace personnel, fit-il à mi-voix, les derniers sons s'étouffant presque dans sa gorge.

L'ange recula à contrecœur d'un pas puis porta son attention sur le majestueux escalier. Tout, sauf regarder Dean en face. Son cœur avait entamé un ballet rythmé qui faisait rougir les joues de son vaisseau sous l'afflux de sang.

Il devait à tout prix dissimuler cette réaction au chasseur. Car contrairement à lui, qui ne comprenait rien à rien, son protégé avait l'avantage d'être humain. Il avait l'expérience suffisante pour décrypter les signaux faciaux et leur associer une raison. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que Dean ne découvre jamais ce qui se passait actuellement sous son crâne, sous sa peau et dans ses poumons. La fournaise qui s'allumait en lui à son simple contact lui paraissait honteuse. Elle démontrait ô combien sa chute avait eu des conséquences désastreuses sur sa Grâce.

Il n'était qu'un jouet de Dieu brisé, il le savait. Il le dissimulait juste. Tout comme le chasseur dissimulait la peine et la souffrance qui pulsaient, noires de toxines, dans son âme. Mais contrairement lui, Castiel n'avait rien de fabuleux. Il ne possédait pas cette beauté éblouissante que l'humain avait par la pureté de son âme, même altérée. Il n'était qu'un vulgaire séraphin déchu, dont la Grâce était tout juste équivalente à celle d'un ange de basse catégorie.

Ironiquement, Dean, l'humain qui se roulait dans les pêchés les uns après les autres, était plus brillant, plus pure, plus bon que ne l'était Castiel, un soldat de Dieu. Et cela lui allait. Il voulait juste éviter que son protégé ne le comprenne. Sans Dean, qui était-il ? Il avait tout abandonné pour lui. Il n'avait plus rien à cause de lui. Il n'avait plus rien à part lui. Alors, égoïstement, il se cachait. Il lui tournait le dos.

— Hum, hum, fit la voix de Sam, parasité par l'embarras. J'y vais, j'ai du pain sur la planche.

L'ange entendit le cadet s'éloigner, s'engouffrant dans une pièce au hasard. Mais il entendit surtout les pas de l'aîné se rapprocher de lui.

Lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du chasseur effleurer sa nuque, un long frisson le parcourut. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cette sensation de perte de contrôle sur son vaisseau ! Et qu'est-ce que cette perte de contrôle était délicieuse...

— Bon, tu attaques le premier ou le second étage ?

Castiel tenta un regard vers lui mais se ravisa bien vite, battant des paupières de manière exagérée, comme si ses rétines avaient été brûlées à sa vue.

— Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas nous séparer.

Venait-il tout juste de prononcer ces mots ? Il n'y croyait pas... Si sa langue lui échappait elle-aussi, comment allait-il pouvoir continuer la mascarade ? Bon sang, Dean et Sam mentaient constamment, cela ne semblait pas si difficile ! Pourquoi, lui, n'en était-il pas capable ?

Un long silence de la part de l'aîné Winchester toutefois finit par l'intriguer et il rapporta à contrecœur ses yeux sur son visage. Ce dernier était fermé, ses traits lourds et sa bouche légèrement pincée. Castiel pouvait entendre le son de la fine membrane glissant contre les dents supérieurs. Et il sonnait harmonieusement contre ses tympans aiguisés, d'une justesse vibrant de vérité.

— Bien, fit alors Dean. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Castiel fronça brièvement ses sourcils mais se reprit. Il fallait qu'ils se mettent au travail. Ils se pouvaient qu'ils y passent des heures à chercher et à mettre sans dessus dessous cette demeure. S'ils ne trouvaient rien, Crowley allait entendre de lui.

Alors, sans plus de cérémonie, l'ange agrippa le bras du chasseur. Ignorant tant bien que mal la vague de chaleur qui se répandait depuis sa poitrine, glissant vers son ventre, il se téléporta en haut de l'escalier.

Le chasseur se dégagea bien vite de l'emprise et longea le long du couloir, d'une démarche déterminé. L'ange lui emboîta le pas, examinant chacun de ses gestes. Son attitude sonnait fausse, comme si l'aîné Winchester tentait de s'imiter lui-même. Castiel avait l'impression d'observer le vrai Dean à travers un miroir déformant. C'était lui sans l'être.

Celui-ci finit par s'arrêter devant une porte. Son corps était tendu, aux aguets, tandis qu'il tendait une main vers la poignée. Sa paume l'effleura puis d'un mouvement d'épaule il y imposa tout son poids et fit pivoter le battant.

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce alors qu'un sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres :

— Hé, Cas', on est dans la chambre d'une ado !

L'ange fronça des sourcils avant de le suivre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait à se réjouir.

Mais alors qu'il franchissait le seuil, il _la_ sentit. De l'énergie s'enroulait autour des meubles abandonnés, vibrant dans l'air, et Dean traversait les flux sans les percevoir.

En un battement cil, la force fusa vers lui et le percuta de plein fouet.

Il déglutit et fit un pas en arrière, sonné.

Dean qui serpentait entre le bureau et le lit défait s'attarda sur les feuilles blanches qui parsemaient le sol. Elles étaient vierges d'écriture, seulement étalées en fouillis sur la moquette blanche. Cela l'intrigua mais avant qu'il ne puisse se pencher pour en ramasser une, il entendit un appel étranglé à l'autre bout de la pièce :

— Dean...

Le chasseur leva vivement la tête vers la source sonore et croisa le regard confus de l'ange. Il hoquetait, une main portée vers sa gorge, à moitié replié sur lui-même.

— Cas' ? paniqua-t-il.

Il contourna aussi vite qu'il le put le bureau et accourra vers lui.

— Cas', qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ses mains agrippèrent ses épaules, le secouèrent.

—Cas' ! Réponds-moi !

L'ange leva ses iris bleues vers son protégé.

— Dean, hoqueta-t-il. _Elle_ me parle...

Le chasseur en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il voyait défiler ses cauchemars et ses souvenirs dans son esprit, rejouant les scènes avec d'autant plus d'intensité qu'une identique se déroulait juste sous ses yeux. Dans la réalité. Castiel souffrait en face de lui. Tout était réel.

Castiel souffrait et il était paralysé, l'angoisse le submergeant.

— Qui, Cas' ? Qui !

L'ange inspira profondément, les yeux exorbités. Ses iris luisaient – signe que l'agression qu'il subissait lui demandait toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder – tandis que son regard était devenu flou et distant.

— Une fille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est... Mais...

Il hoqueta et un filet de sang roula sur son menton.

— Elle canalise ma Grâce pour me parler...

— Elle canalise ta Grâce ? fit la voix de Dean, urgente. Inquiète.

— Dean... souffla soudain l'ange, ses iris bleues abasourdies s'attardant sur le visage de son protégé. Elle est de notre...

C'est alors que sous ses mains, Dean sentit Castiel se désintégrer. Il s'évanouit dans une explosion de lumière, laissant le chasseur seul, agenouillé, le vide sous ses paumes.

— Cas'... ?

Un appel discret. Cassé.

Aucune réponse.

Seul un tic-tac prenant naissance sur le sol attira son regard perdu. La montre à gousset qu'avait saisi Castiel était ouverte à l'exact emplacement de celui-ci il y avait quelques secondes.

Dean dévisagea la fine aiguille métallique glisser le long du cadran en rebonds réguliers. Cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

Alors Dean craqua.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2018 – Écosse ]**

May se tenait debout sur le seuil de sa chambre lorsqu'elle _l_ 'entendit. Elle entendit non sa voix ni ses pas mais ses pensées. Le premier mot qu'elle capta fut : « Dean ».

Aussitôt, elle sut. Instinctivement, elle avait fermé les yeux, cherchant à rejoindre son état de transe. Quand ses paupières s'étaient soulevées, ses globes oculaires entièrement blancs, elle l'avait alors vu.

Deux prunelles plus profondes que les cieux, des lèvres fines, une barbe de trois jours sur les joues et des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille.

« Jimmy Novak »

Le nom lui était venu de lui-même, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à ses pensées.

Se serait-elle trompée ? Elle pensait avoir affaire avec le Dean de ses visions mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Coïncidence ?

Puis elle avait fini par discerner ce qui se trouvait en-dessous de l'enveloppe charnelle. Et ce qu'elle avait distingué l'avait perturbé. Ce n'était pas humain.

Instinctivement, réagissant à des peurs plus profondes, elle s'imposa dans l'esprit de l'être et l'écrasa avec toute la supériorité psychologique que sa transe lui procurait. Alors, elle l'entendit gémir. Pleurer. Mais surtout la supplier pour épargner un certain Dean.

 **« Dean, pitié que Dean vive ! »**

Dean ? Mais était-ce le bon ? Curieuse, elle relâcha la pression sur le psychisme de l'intrus et se concentra sur ses souvenirs. À travers les yeux de l'être, elle le vit enfin. Le Dean qui envahissait son sommeil, qui peuplait sa mémoire de cauchemars et qui l'avait forcé à s'exiler dans ce château mal isolé, seule, à l'écart de tous. Le Dean qu'elle s'était promise d'aider.

 **« Qui es-tu ? »** avait-elle demandé, son esprit fouillant toujours la mémoire de son interlocuteur psychique. Mais celle-ci était trop disparate. Plusieurs mailles manquaient, trouant le tissage de toutes parts.

 **« Castiel, un ange du Seigneur. Qui es-tu, toi ? »**

Une hésitation. Puis un éclair de génie.

 **« Castiel, comme Cas' ? »**

Un silence durant lequel elle perçut jaillir de l'étonnement et de la suspicion.

 **« Comment le sais-tu ? »**

 **« J'ai des visions de vous depuis bientôt trois ans. De vous deux. »**

Une pause. Elle ignorait comment expliquer tout ceci. Cela paraissait déjà bien trop fou dans sa propre tête. L'exprimer le rendait plus dément encore.

 **« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que nous sommes liés. »**

 **« Liés comment ? »** s'enquit la voix mental de l'ange dans sa tête.

 **« Actuellement, j'ignore complètement ce que je suis en train de faire, je le fais par pur instinct. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit par hasard qu'on se soit retrouvé sur ce seuil au même moment. »**

Un silence. Le temps de comprendre, de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses mots. Elle saisit vite que l'être céleste possédait un esprit vif.

 **« Qui es-tu ? Et d'où me parles-tu ? »**

 **« Je suis May. Et je te parle depuis le même endroit d'où tu te tiens. Seulement un peu moins d'ans dans le futur. »**

 **« Tout ceci est impossible »** chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. **« D'abord l'inscription, ensuite la bâtisse et maintenant ça ? »**

 **« Tu dois me croire, Castiel. Je pense que je peux vous être utile dans vos recherches. »**

 **« Tu le penses. Tu ne le sais pas. »**

 **« Crois-tu que Crowley t'aurait envoyé ici si je ne pouvais pas t'être une quelconque aide ? »**

Un nouveau silence. La méfiance enveloppait à présent leur conversation mental d'un arrière-goût désagréable sur le palet.

 **« D'où connais-tu Crowley ? Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? »**

 **« J'ai des visions de vous, Castiel. Je t'ai vu avec l'autre géant faire un pacte avec ce petit homme. Je l'ai vu te donner ce morceau de papier que tu n'as pas ensuite montré à ton acolyte. Tu es le seul à le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle sentit l'ange serrer la mâchoire. En parallèle, la scène avec Castiel et Dean dans sa chambre un an dans le passé se déroulait au ralentit. Elle voyait à travers ses yeux le chasseur se précipiter vers lui, la mine paniquée.

 **« Je t'en prie, ne dis rien. Je préfère garder ça secret pour l'instant. »**

 **« Je peux t'aider, Castiel. Crois-moi. »**

 **« Et comment ? »**

Une hésitation de sa part. Elle ignorait jusqu'où ses capacités pouvaient s'étendre. Elle marchait à l'aveuglette dans un champ miné. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Cela lui prit un certain temps afin de canaliser les dernières miettes de Grâce de l'ange mais une fois cela fait, elle inspira profondément et posa une main sur son cœur.

Elle sentit quelque chose se briser dans son fort intérieur. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit et elle ferma les yeux. Sa main s'embrasa sous sa peau mais elle ne ressentit aucune souffrance. Un flash de lumière traversa alors la barrière de ses paupières.

Cillant précautionneusement, elle croisa un regard bleu juste en face d'elle.

L'ange la dépassait d'une bonne tête et semblait perturbé, un pli vertical entre ses sourcils se formant.

— Tu es May, souffla-t-il, l'examinant des pieds jusqu'à la tête.

Elle inspira profondément et esquissa un sourire prudent.

— Et toi, tu es le fameux Castiel.


	9. Chapitre 8 - Tu m'avais promis

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 **Pfff, je suis de retour ! Et ça faillit ne pas l'être ! Bon je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, le chapitre parlera de lui-même !**

 **Ah et promis le chapitre suivant sera du pur destiel !**

Ps :

 **Yakusokuyumi** , Toujours des reviews si gentilles et adorables ! et j'ai comme l'impression que cette fois-ci mon indice n'était pas assez discrets !

 **Courtney Ackles** , ah ah ! Pour le savoir, il faudra lire la suite ;) Et merci pour ce compliment, il va droit au cœur !

* * *

 **/!\ Warnings ! _Ce chapitre contient du langage grossier et mentionne de la souffrance psychologique. _Rated : T/M**

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 8 ::**

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2018 – Écosse ]**

Castiel naviguait dans l'espace personnel de May, cherchant à comprendre cette humaine si différente de son espèce.

Elle semblait être adulte, son corps de femme s'étant épanouie, mais quelque chose dans sa manière de s'exprimer, dans son attitude et la posture de son corps, les bras constamment croisés en travers de sa poitrine comme si celle-ci la gênait... Castiel avait l'impression de retrouver Claire Novak en face de lui. Soit une jeune adolescente dans la fleur de l'âge, s'épanouissant tant bien que mal entre doutes existentielles et crainte intense de ne pas être à la hauteur.

May lui avait tout raconté. Dans les moindres détails. La mention de l'homme aux yeux jaunes qui n'en était pas un l'avait frissonné. Il avait revu Azazel en face de lui. Il ne l'avait croisé qu'une fois, quand les anges avait commencé à prêter à attention aux frères Winchester.

Ce prince des Enfers lui avait glacé le sang. Lui, l'ancien grand et imperturbable séraphin, ange du jeudi, avait été troublé à la vue du démon aux yeux jaunes. Lorsque Dean lui avait tiré dessus avec le Colt, le supprimant définitivement du plan de l'existence, il avait ressenti une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Durant un bref instant. Juste avant que le calme plat ne revienne le saisir, s'installant comme à son habitude dans chaque recoin de ses pensées. Pour toujours. Enfin, il le croyait. Jusqu'à qu'il pose la main sur ce chasseur si particulier...

Il avait l'impression de se répéter mais il ne parvenait pas comprendre. Comment une âme brûlée à vif, écorchée, déchirée, étripée, empalée, égorgée, démembrée et privée de tous espoirs pouvait-elle continuer à briller avec une telle intensité ? Ce feu intérieur aurait dû mourir étouffé sous les cendres d'une vie rêvée bien trop vite consumée par la dure réalité. Pourtant, elle était toujours là, faible et incertaine mais intense dans son éclat. La rendant d'autant plus particulière que n'importe quelle âme pure.

Celle du chasseur n'aurait dû plus exister. Sa force, sa puissance, sa beauté résidait dans cette lutte sans fin. On voulait l'écraser ? Dean résistait. On voulait le soumettre ? Dean se rebellait. On voulait l'utiliser ? Dean retournait les stratagèmes contre son ennemi. On voulait l'éliminer ? Dean l'éliminerait en premier.

Dean avait une soif insatiable de vivre. Et toutes les fois où il avait été tenté par la solution de facilité, Sam avait été là pour lui.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, Castiel avait peur. Une trouille incommensurable qui tiraillait son estomac, qui asséchait sa bouche à cette simple pensée. Car l'ange savait. Il le savait si bien alors que le chasseur prétendait encore et encore, persuadé qu'à force de convictions il pourrait se convaincre lui-même que tout allait le pour mieux sous son crâne. Mais Dean était définitivement brisé. Il ne tenait à la vie que par la force de ses doigts, agrippés autour d'une prise infime sur une falaise abrupte où la moindre chute serait fatale. Dean avait besoin d'aide et il ne voulait pas l'assumer. Sam ne parvenait plus à l'atteindre : il ne pouvait pas percer cette carapace faite de chair lacérée et d'os brisés.

Or, il semblait que l'aîné Winchester exprimait un certain besoin de sa présence, à _lui_ , à l'ange du jeudi. Il avait essayé d'analyser la situation, en avait fait part au cadet. Il avait juste tu le passage où il s'était connecté à l'esprit de son frère en touchant la marque sur son épaule. Ainsi ce que ses pensées pouvaient contenir. Ainsi, il ignorait toujours pourquoi Dean avait pu penser à lui dans de telles circonstances. Il avait bien des pistes de réflexion mais il avait du mal à y croire.

La seule chose dont l'ange était sûre était que Dean avait besoin de lui. Or, il était son ange, son protecteur. Il ne pouvait ignorer son besoin d'affection si cela participait à sa guérison. Il devait laisser de côté ses sentiments égoïstes et se focaliser entièrement et uniquement sur son protégé. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il trouverait un moyen de se racheter de toutes ses erreurs ? Peut-être qu'en soignant le chasseur, il panserait ses propres blessures ?

Maintenant qu'il était dans cette chambre, avec May l'observant avec une attention mêlée de curiosité et d'admiration, il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner auprès de Dean. S'assurer qu'il allait bien. Son départ précipité avait dû le secouer. Peut-être qu'il avait encaissé, comme toujours. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pu le supporter. Bien que cela lui semblait difficilement concevable, connaissant le côté obtus intériorisant la moindre fichue émotion chez le chasseur, Castiel se devait de considérer toutes les options.

May, adossée contre un mur, se racla la gorge. L'ange lui reporta son attention et remarqua enfin pour la première fois la particularité de sa silhouette.

Sa peau translucide brillait sous l'éclairage artificiel tandis que ses deux iris bleu glacier, presque blanches, suivaient chacun de ses mouvements. Sa chevelure blanche se fourchait sur les pointes et était emmêlée sur toute la longueur. Il connaissait le mot qui résumait cette combinaison de coloris si rares : albinos. May était une sublime albinos au visage juvénile trop vite grandi et la stature si fine que les os de ses poignets et de ses phalanges étaient visibles.

— Castiel, fit-elle de sa voix douce et quelque peu trébuchante, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude d'utiliser sa langue. Je crois que je peux vraiment t'aider.

L'ange souleva un sourcil. Certes son récit avait été d'une richesse intéressante mais qui n'apportait finalement que peu de réponses à ses questions.

— Je veux dire, reprit-elle en fronçant des sourcils, luttant contre les mots qui présentaient des difficultés à se former sur ses lèvres. Je veux dire que plus je te vois bouger dans ma chambre, plus j'ai la certitude que je peux vous aider. Mais pour cela, je crois qu'il faut que je vienne avec vous.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, brusquement bien plus intrigué.

— Parce que tu crois que tu ne peux nous ramener tous les deux dans mon temps ?

Une expression confuse passa brièvement sur les traits de la jeune femme.

— Je crois. Je crois que j'en ai la force si on maintient un contact physique.

— Et après ? s'enquit l'ange. Il faudra bien que tu retournes dans ta période temporelle. D'autant plus que nous prendrons des risques dans cette manœuvre. Imagine si tu te croises ?

Le regard glacier s'assombrit.

— Je sais, je sais... Mais je crois que cela vaut la peine de prendre le risque.

Castiel resta longuement silencieux, ses pensées vagabondant sous son crâne.

— D'ailleurs, fit-il soudain ses yeux plissés par le doute, où es-tu pendant le printemps 2017 ?

May réfléchit un instant puis ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer un son, comme muette. Alors, après un moment de réflexion supplémentaire, elle la referma et passa une main sur son front.

— Je... Je ne sais plus. Je crois que j'étais là, dans ma chambre... Les jours se ressemblent tous ici. Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour ne pas perdre complètement la notion de temps.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Écosse ]**

Sam soupira. Cela faisait la trentième pièce qu'il passait au peigne fin. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était possible d'élever autant de murs et toujours trouver assez d'espace pour les encombrer avec les meubles les plus patauds et épais qu'il n'avait jamais vu ?

Il renifla par dépit, ses mains s'agitant dans la poussière qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer à travers les interstices des tiroirs, s'agglutinant sur le bois étrangement collant. Il regretta aussitôt son choix quand l'humidité qui perçait les pierres s'engouffra avec violence dans ses narines, le privant de son odorat.

Il ferma les yeux, maîtrisant l'agacement qui prenait naissance dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait des heures qu'il fouillait, sans aucun résultat. Castiel avait-il seulement suivi correctement la piste ? Il se sentait mal rien à la simple idée de douter des capacités de recherches de l'ange, mais il ne comprenait pas la raison de Crowley à les envoyer sur une mauvaise piste. Son pacte qui lui était si cher ne serait pas valable tant que celui-ci ne leur aurait pas fournir un véritable sentier à explorer. Ce qui était totalement contraire à ses intérêts.

À moins qu'il aie eu un rôle dans l'enlèvement, l'enfermement et la torture de son frère ? Après tout, le Roi des Enfers était connu pour son habilité à infliger la souffrance de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. Selon lui, il s'agissait d'un art. Lacérer la chair, concasser les illusions jusqu'à poussière, jusqu'à que l'âme craque, qu'elle se disloque et disparaisse dans le Néant. Donnant naissance alors à un démon tout neuf, prêt pour enrichir son royaume.

Mais Sam ne le voyait pas dans une telle manipulation. Il ne le savait pas trop pourquoi. Il était juste convaincu que Crowley tenait un peu à Dean. À sa manière. Trop en tout cas pour réaliser une manigance aussi tordue et dévastatrice pour le chasseur.

Sam grogna, son irritation prenant le dessus sur la raison. Il en avait marre. Il en avait par-dessus la tête de son impuissance. Il voyait son frère se renfermer un peu plus chaque minute, se repliant sur les blessures empoisonnées qu'il refusait qu'on purifie. Et Sam luttait pour le retenir, pour le garder auprès de lui, pour lui faire comprendre que leur lien serait toujours plus fort que tout.

Après l'Apocalypse, après le Purgatoire, plus rien ne pouvait les séparer. Ni la distance, ni les différents, ni la crainte de se perdre l'un l'autre. Ils étaient soudés, un frère ne partant pas sans le second. Ils avaient abandonné leur nom dans leurs relations avec d'autres chasseurs pour porter celui des frères Winchester. Ils étaient un ensemble, mieux une unité, qui ne se brisait à travers la Terre, les Cieux et les Enfers.

Et pourtant... Sam avait la désagréable sensation que Dean s'éloignait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer ce sentiment, mais celui-ci devenait plus certain au fur et à mesure que son aîné se renfonçait dans le déni.

Il avait peur de le perdre. Il avait peur qu'un jour, il ne puisse plus l'atteindre du tout. Restant immobile face à son monologue, les yeux dans le lointain. Ne réagissant à aucune stimulation. Juste enfermé dans son propre esprit. Cette crainte subsistait chez lui depuis longtemps mais à présent, elle en paraissait d'autant plus oppressante.

Pour la énième fois, il retournait chaque vieux vêtements suintant le moisi depuis même l'intérieur des mailles. Et pour la énième fois, il referma le tiroir dans un grincement à faire gémir les tympans.

Il en avait vraiment marre. Expirant violemment, ses mains se mirent à trembler. Les levant devant son visage, il les dévisagea sous toutes les coutures. Cela faisait depuis si longtemps que ces mains ne s'étaient pas mises à trembler... Pas depuis que Castiel avait recueilli le fantôme de Lucifer qui le hantait au sein de son esprit. Ensuite, plus rien ne lui avait paru suffisamment cruel pour que son corps montre à nouveau des signes de faiblesses.

Soupirant, il passa de force une main tremblante dans sa chevelure. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'obscurité. Il devait s'apaiser. Positiver. Raisonner.

Il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer ni de dramatiser. Si, lui, avait l'impression de perdre les pédales en plein milieu d'une descente arpentée, Castiel paraissait savoir quoi faire. Comme lors de la crise de Dean. Quand Sam était resté figé, l'angoisse et l'inquiétude le paralysant, l'ange avait sauté sur ses pieds et s'était empressé de le rejoindre. De l'agripper. De l'enlacer. N'était-ce pas un signe ? Qu'à présent le cadet pouvait relâcher sa surveillance constante sur son aîné, qu'il pouvait ne plus être dans l'attente à ce qu'il craque ?

Parfois, il se disait qu'il préférait avoir un Dean démon en face de lui, aux yeux entièrement noirs et au sourire goguenard et froid, plutôt que ce Dean-ci, tiraillé entre l'envie de paraître lui-même et celle d'extérioriser toute la souffrance qu'il avait toujours encaissé. Avec le premier, il savait quoi faire. C'était son boulot de chasseur. Avec le second, il était perdu, n'ayant aucune prise pour s'accrocher à lui durant ses crises.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, profondément agacé. Rien ne fonctionnait. Il était totalement déconcentré de sa tâche. Autant brasser de l'air. Il fallait qu'il fasse une pause. Les rejoindre pour voir où ils en étaient était alors l'une des meilleures solutions.

Humidifiant ses lèvres, le géant se détourna de la commode encombrante, ses pensées toujours ailleurs. Il s'imaginait un monde meilleur où chacun n'aurait pas tant souffert. Où chacun aurait été des « chochottes » dont l'un aurait eu un peur bleue des clowns et l'autre des chats. Bien que la pensée de clowns le poursuivant le refroidit bien vite, il sourit en se rappelant de la mine ferme et déterminée que lui avait offert son frère lorsque celui-ci lui avait expliqué par A plus B en quoi les félins n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. Une histoire de rejeton de Satan qui, avec un peu de recul, le faisait bien rire. Après tout, qui était capable de ne pas rire en imaginant Lucifer avec des enfants chats qu'ils mettaient sur son trône... ? Peut-être des gens normaux.

Seulement, Dean comme Sam n'avait plus la même perception du monde que le reste de l'humanité. Un repas partagé pouvait se révéler être le plus beau présent au monde. Un sourire offert comme le plus étincelant bijou sur Terre. Un regard échangé comme la plus belle preuve d'amour dans l'univers. Et dans cet océan de noirceur, leurs deux âmes s'accrochaient tant bien que mal à ces perles de lumière si éblouissantes dans l'obscurité. Tout afin de ne pas sombrer.

Or les plaisanteries douteuses faisaient parties de ces moments privilégiés où le bonheur leur était enfin accordé temporairement.

Frottant nerveusement ses bras, il refit légèrement surface dans la réalité afin de monter les premières marches de l'escalier majestueux. Celles-ci craquèrent sous son poids, ne le rassurant nullement sur leur solidité prétendue. Il s'empressa alors de rejoindre le palier, grimpant quatre à quatre les marches. Il s'autorisa une respiration seulement lorsqu'il fut certain d'être hors de danger, les deux pieds ancrés sur le plancher du premier étage.

Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à bien où pouvaient se trouver les deux idiots, le silence qui recouvrait les lieux d'une lourde couverture étouffante finit par le frapper.

Fronçant des sourcils dans une mine inquiète, il s'avança vers le long couloir perpendiculaire à la rampe d'escalier et tenta d'une voix faible :

— Dean ? Cas' ?

Aucune réponse.

Au bout du corridor, il aperçut une porte entrouverte. L'unique parmi ses compères.

L'angoisse le submergea.

Le souffle brusquement comprimé, il s'élança et s'engouffra à la volée dans la pièce.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser correctement où il se trouvait, bien que ses yeux accrochèrent un lit, déduisant ainsi qu'il s'était précipité dans une chambre. Non, son regard se posa immédiatement sur la silhouette recroquevillée contre un pan de mur près de la porte, ne s'attardant pas sur les détails de la pièce. Toute son attention fut alors portée sur le corps crispé et renfermé, tel une boule de nerfs. Et très vite, il y discerna les traits caractéristiques de Dean.

Sam sentit sa peur fondre. Son frère était _en vie_. Puis l'attitude de celui-ci finit par l'intriguer. Il n'était pas seulement recroquevillé... Il sanglotait. Dans le plus grand des silences.

Abasourdi, le cadet se sentit tomber à genoux. Son corps prenait les rênes tandis que son esprit présentait des difficultés à se rattacher au moment présent.

Tout semblait trop irréel. Dean, pleurer ? Il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu son frère se laisser libre cours aux larmes, avec tant d'indifférence sur l'image qu'il renvoyait et sans une seule hargne ou fureur dans ses gestes. Seulement et purement de la tristesse.

Il vit confusément sa main se soulever et se poser sur l'épaule de son aîné. Il s'entendit parler, murmurant des mots rassurants et encourageants, sans comprendre comment ses lèvres pouvaient se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il n'y songe. Il sentit sous sa paume les muscles du trapèze de son frère se détendre légèrement, signe qu'il l'entendait. Dean l'entendait. Il parvenait à l'atteindre !

Cette révélation le libéra totalement. Reprenant la maîtrise de son corps, Sam enlaça son aîné de toutes ses forces, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Dans l'étreinte, Dean cessa de sangloter.

— Respire, chuchota le cadet. Respire, Dean.

Celui-ci hoqueta, son souffle compressé se cognant de force contre sa gorge nouée. Luttant pour se frayer un passage. Sam, en réponse à ces tentatives, resserra son étreinte et frotta sa main contre le haut de son dos, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant et affectueux.

— Voilà, c'est ça, fit-il toujours d'une voix basse et douce tandis que son frère s'aménageait une respiration plus saine et régulière entre quelques à-coups.

— Sam, murmura ce dernier d'une voix étranglée.

— Chut, s'empressa de le couper l'interpellé. Chut, respire.

Les doigts de Dean se crochetèrent sur l'épaule de son cadet, tel un noyé s'agrippant à une planche hagarde.

— Non, Sam, balbutia-t-il, sa respiration alourdie hachant sa dialecte. Il est parti...

Le géant se sentit s'effondrer, son cœur se décrochant de sa cage thoracique et chutant plus bas que terre. Il n'avait nullement besoin que son frère ne lui précise qui se cachait derrière ce « il ». Il n'existait qu'une seule personne dont le départ pouvait le mettre dans un tel état.

Il était mort de trouille, à présent. Car il ignorait l'enchaînement des événements et encore moins si l'ange était encore en vie. Or, il savait que si Castiel n'était plus de ce monde, Dean le rejoindrait bientôt. Il n'y pourrait rien, cette perte dépassant toutes celles qu'avait dû encaisser l'aîné.

Toutefois, il s'efforça de ne pas s'effondrer totalement. Il s'obligea à positiver, à raisonner, à respirer et surtout, à ne pas paniquer ni à ne baisser les bras. S'il existait une chance, une minuscule et infime chance que l'ange n'ait pas passé l'arme à gauche, il la saisirait. Et il y croirait jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Il y croirait dur comme fer, même si l'espoir constant ne lui infligerait plus de mal que de bien. Il le ferait. Pour Dean.

— Chuuuut, souffla-t-il, une main soutenant l'arrière du crâne de l'aîné alors que le front de celui-ci se reposait sur son épaule. Tout va bien, Dean.

Un hoquet de sa part, marquant le début de nouveaux sanglots.

— Chuut, Dean, chuut. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il sentait ses propres larmes poindre tant son psychisme s'abreuvait de la détresse de son frère, espérant ainsi le soulager quelque peu de son fardeau.

— Je sais qu'il va revenir.

Il crispa les mâchoires, se haïssant de mentir ainsi à son aîné alors qu'il lui avait promis de lui livrer la vérité en toutes circonstances. Mais c'était pour son bien. C'était pour qu'il s'accroche encore un peu. Juste le temps de s'assurer que Castiel était bien parti pour de bon. Juste s'accorder encore quelques minutes de plus d'espoir.

— Il revient toujours.., fit alors brusquement Dean contre son épaule, d'une voix presque apaisée. Il revient toujours... Toujours...

Sam prit ce revirement pour une avancée. Libérant quelque peu son frère de son étreinte, il le força à se relever en tirant sur ses bras. Mais celui-ci gémit et se débattit une fois debout. Il parvint même à se retourner et à indiquer du menton un petit objet brillant sur le sol.

La montre à gousset avec laquelle jouait Dean il y a de cela une heure. Le souvenir le plus récent de Sam était lorsque Castiel s'était emparé de force du joujou de son frère. Sûrement afin de décrypter lui-même les symboles énochiens sur son pourtour. Mais évidemment, la tension entre eux-deux avait été telle lorsque leurs peaux étaient entrées en contact, que l'ange avait dû oublier la raison première de son agissement. En tout cas, il n'avait aucun souvenir de celui-ci traduisant le message caché qui devait s'y trouver.

Sam retint un soupir. Il comprenait pourquoi Dean lui prêtait une telle attention. Si Castiel n'y avait pas posé la main dessus, il aurait sûrement négligé sa présence. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. Cet objet contenait peut-être les dernières traces de l'existence de l'ange.

Alors, tout en retenant son frère d'un bras – il présentait des difficultés purement psychologiques à soutenir son propre poids – il se pencha et ramassa la montre.

À son contact, il faillit sursauter et la relâcher. Toutefois, grâce à une très forte maîtrise de lui-même, il conserva sa prise. Dieu, comme l'arrière de la montre était bouillante ! Elle lui en avait presque brûlé la main !

Dean protesta, sa voix rauque se perdant dans le silence :

— S'il te plaît, Sam...

Mais cette fois-ci, le cadet ne répondit pas à la demande son aîné. Au contraire.

Il fronça des sourcils puis l'empocha. Même à travers l'épais tissu du denim, la montre continuait de chauffer contre sa cuisse.

— Plus tard, Dean, répondit-il. Pour l'instant, on va descendre et se faire du café avec le thermos que j'ai emporté.

— On va attendre, Cas' ?

Voix faible. Presque prudente. Comme un enfant tentant le tout pour le tout en demandant à ses parents un cadeau qu'il savait impossible à obtenir.

Sam déglutit, ravalant la peur et l'inquiétude qui battait comme un second pouls dans son fort intérieur.

— Voilà. On va attendre, Cas' en buvant du café.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2017 – Sur le chemin de New-Jersey ]**

Dean ferma les yeux et pressa deux doigts entre eux. Le soupir qu'il relâcha s'engourdit dans le froid de janvier, le faisant frisonner. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre le dossier de l'Impala, son souffle s'élevant vers le plafond de l'habitacle.

Il avait froid, ses extrémités étaient gelées. Sam était parti se faire une toilette dans les douches mises en libre-service sur l'aire d'autoroute. Le connaissant, il avait le temps de s'endormir avant qu'il ne revienne, laissant le froid s'engouffrer à nouveau à l'intérieur de l'armature métallique alors qu'il se glisserait sur la banquette arrière.

Mais Dean n'avait pas sommeil. Ses doigts effleuraient le verre du flacon imbriqué entre les lanières de son bracelet. Presque inconsciemment. En parallèle, ses pensées qui vagabondaient sans sens dérivèrent sur l'image d'un sourire fin et légèrement craquelé par le manque d'hydratation. Sa réflexion remonta le long du visage dont il connaissait tous les traits par cœur. Il les savoura, les appréciant pour ce qu'ils étaient. Il aimait la légère courbure de sa mâchoire avant de s'affiner autour de son menton. Ses cheveux indomptables et noirs de jais aussi lui plaisaient : ils lui donnaient toujours envie de passer une main curieuse entre les mèches qu'il soupçonnait soyeuses comme le satin. Mais ce qu'il adorait chez lui, ce qui avait le don de renverser tout son système gastrique dans une symétrie horizontale parfaite, était son regard.

Le bleu profond de ses iris constatant avec les ténèbres de sa chevelure. Presque scintillant, mêlé à cette lueur d'intérêt poli et curieux. Un brin innocent, qui avait arraché au chasseur tant de rires lorsqu'il ne saisissait pas une expression ou une situation. Puis cette gravité qui pouvait s'y loger, intensifiant son expression, tendant ses traits dans une mimique solennelle et sérieuse, faisant accélérer sans aucune raison le rythme cardiaque de l'aîné Winchester. Et enfin, cette connexion que ce dernier ressentait entre eux. Lorsque âme et Grâce s'agrippaient, devenant l'un, devenant l'autre, rien d'autre ne comptait. Le monde s'évanouissait autour d'eux. Un tout nouveau cosmos prenait alors naissance entre leurs deux corps, s'épanouissait contre leur peau, dans leurs veines, dans chaque inspiration hasardeuse.

Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sa bouche happant l'air d'une inspiration incontrôlée. Ses phalanges blanchirent contre le cuir qu'il enserrait sur le rebord du dossier. Il prit un certain temps afin de reprendre sa respiration, son cœur cognant un rythme d'AC-DC contre sa cage thoracique.

Doucement, il bascula sa tête, la laissant retomber menton contre son torse. Sa main gauche fit tourner son bracelet autour de son poignet droit, contemplant l'éclat des étoiles se réfractant sur le verre.

Avait-il le droit ? Pouvait-il... ? Il ne parvenait pas à l'exprimer. Cette envie qui pulsait dans tout son corps... Elle le torturait depuis si longtemps. Il rêvait de sentir la chaleur corporelle du vaisseau de l'ange contre sa peau et c'était le cas de le dire. Il lui arrivait aussi de temps en temps de faire un cauchemar mais son psychisme semblait être comme protégé par les visions étranges qui s'implantaient un peu plus dans sa conscience.

Aimerait-il... ? Non, il n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire. C'était comme si un barrage s'était formé de lui-même à l'approche de cette idée.

Il soupira. Sa main tripota nerveusement les lanières.

Il fallait l'avouer, il en avait envie. Là, maintenant. Il donnerait beaucoup pour que cela lui arrive sans qu'il n'ait à affronter son propre jugement. Mais il connaissait son œil intérieur : rien lui échappait et chaque écart lui faisait essuyer un violent uppercut de sa part. Rien ni personne ne pourrait mieux le juger et le sanctionner que lui-même. Il était son pire ennemi : voilà pourquoi il parvenait à résister à chaque bataille, remportant toutes les guerres, une par une.

Mais celle-ci... S'il y avait un endroit où le chasseur avait peur d'y mettre un pied, c'était bien son subconscient. Et actuellement, ce dernier était très bavard, empiétant sa conscience un peu plus chaque nuit.

Pouvait-il... ressentir de l'attirance... envers les hommes ? Voilà, c'était dit. Aussitôt pensés, les mots le firent rougir. Car au fond de lui, une certitude naissait, encore plus perturbante que s'il s'était contenté de répondre par l'affirmative.

Il n'était pas attiré par les hommes. Pas spécialement. Mais par contre... Il ne pouvait le nier... Castiel était plutôt pas mal... Enfin, d'un point de vue objectif bien sûr ! Après tout, qui pouvait résister à ce regard océan de chien battu ? Certainement pas le chasseur.

Il inspira profondément, pressentant qu'il s'enfonçait plus qu'il ne s'extirpait des insinuations. Déglutissant, il se frotta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, ses yeux papillonnants sur la bande d'asphalte vide et froide qui luisait sous la lumière argentée de la lune. Le parking était désert, les marquages blancs presque effacés à peine visibles. Et Sam n'était toujours pas revenu. Il prenait son temps, comme toujours, digne de la Samantha intérieure qu'il préservait à l'abri des regards par l'entretien de sa musculature. Mais Dean qui avait l'habitude de le voir se nourrir exclusivement de feuilles vertes savait que, derrière cette apparence de mauvais garçon, intellectuel sur les bords, se trouvait l'âme d'une jeune femme frustrée.

Il étouffa un rire dans le silence tandis que son esprit, pour faire passer le temps, listait toutes les preuves de la dominance féminine dans le comportement de son frère.

Mais alors que son sourire s'agrandissait, bientôt prêt à se percer dans un grand éclat de rire, un mouvement sur sa gauche l'extirpa de ses songeries.

Tournant vivement la tête, il dévisagea l'obscurité à travers la vitre passager. Il fronça des sourcils. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Avait-il rêvé ?

Soudain, une vague de froid s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, le glaçant de la tête au pied. Se retournant plus vif que l'éclair, il aperçut la mine un peu bouffie par le sommeil de son idiot de petit-frère dans le rétroviseur. Ses muscles contractés, prêts à l'affrontement, se détendirent.

— Hé, tu ne pourrais pas prévenir au lieu de me foutre une frousse pareille, _bitch_ ? fit-il avec un sourire un peu faible.

Bien heureusement, son frère était trop dans le coaltar pour pouvoir s'en rendre compte. Il se contenta de froncer des sourcils et de marmonner un : « _jerk_ » entre ses dents. Alors qu'il s'allongeait, Dean reporta son regard sur le volant de cuir. Celui-ci l'attendait, éclairé par la lumière argentée dans la pénombre.

Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi mais son instinct lui criait de prendre la route. Maintenant. Sans plus tarder.

Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Hésita.

Durant cet instant où sa réflexion se suspendit, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers l'ange du jeudi. Il songea à l'appeler une nouvelle fois. Il n'aurait aucune réponse toutefois. Castiel avait cessé de venir à lui, que ce soit à ses messages ou à ses prières.

Il parlait dans le vide. S'adressait au Néant. Car plus aucune oreille angélique ne se tendait vers ses dires. Il était à nouveau seul face à ses démons, accompagné seulement de la présence réconfortante de son frère. Comme un bon vieux temps, quand tout n'était pas que catastrophes en chaîne. Alors, pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ?

Il soupira lourdement puis céda. Se mouvant, ses gestes le moins bourrin possible pour ne pas réveiller son cadet dont les embryons de ronflements s'élevaient déjà à l'arrière, il se glissa derrière le volant et enclencha la première.

Il quitta l'air d'autoroute avec la sensation tenace d'être observé.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 - Écosse ]**

Dean était allongé sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, ses yeux fermés se reposant.

Une migraine infernale l'avait saisi, le pourchassant malgré son inactivité et la dose de caféine qu'il avait ingurgité. Par désespoir, il s'était enfermé dans la voiturette, avait tiré une couverture de ses affaires et s'en était recouvert.

Plongé dans l'obscurité, ses pensées à vif s'étaient apaisées. Une certitude avait grossi au sein de sa poitrine.

Castiel ne pouvait être parti. Il ne pouvait pas être parti définitivement. Car il lui avait promis.

Une partie de ses souvenirs avait percé sa mémoire trouée. Il se rappelait à présent des premiers mots que l'ange lui avait adressé. Au fin fond des Enfers, la première fois que sa voix grave avait atteint ses tympans.

« Tiens-toi à moi. Je ne te lâcherais pas.

— Permets-moi d'en douter.

— Je te jure que je ne te lâcherais pas. Jamais. »

Dean frissonna sous sa couverture et se retourna sur le flanc.

« Accroche-toi. Tu glisses entre mes mains.

— Tu m'as promis que tu ne me lâcherais pas !

— Arrête de bouger, alors ! »

Le chasseur grimaça. Un pressentiment sur la suite des événements lui pesait sur sa cage thoracique. Toutefois ces lambeaux de souvenirs s'arrêtaient là. Et à une lumière éblouissante, à une main pure s'abattant sur son épaule.

Il ne saisissait pas d'où provenait une telle obsession sur le pourquoi du comment de cet instant qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

« Je suis celui qui t'a agrippé et tiré en dehors des Enfers, Dean. »

Néanmoins, il y avait cette sensation qui vibrait dans son être, en phase avec l'énergie qu'émergeait de Castiel. Ce moment précis, ces premiers mots échangés, ce premier regard croisé lui était important. Il y voyait le réceptacle dans lequel reposait sa paix intérieure.

« Je voulais te rendre ceci...

— C'est un cadeau. Tu les gardes.

— … Merci, Dean... »

C'en était trop. Le chasseur se redressa sur son séant improvisé d'un mouvement ample puis se pencha vers son sac coincé entre les deux sièges de l'avant. Ses mains tremblaient un peu lorsqu'elles attaquèrent la fermeture éclaire et entamèrent la fouille. Le souffle comprimé, ses doigts finirent par cogner contre un fin parallélépipède au fond de son sac. N'ayant aucun doute sur la nature de celui-ci, il referma sa main sur la boîte allongée puis libéra son bras.

Le portant devant ses yeux, il dévisagea la cassette en question. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi et dans quelles circonstances il avait réalisé une mix-tape axée sur les Zepplins. Et encore moins pourquoi il l'avait offerte au soldat de Dieu. Il l'avait fait par pur instinct. Il avait laissé ses désirs et ses besoins s'exprimer. Peut-être devrait-il faire de même cette fois-ci ? Abaisser la barrière, faire sourire l'ange par ses remarques stupides, le rendre inquiet pour son état, sentir sa fureur se déchaîner contre son bourreau par nécessité de protection ? Devrait-il accepter et savourer les moments quelque peu spéciaux avec son protecteur ? Ou bien continuer de nier ?

Un bruit contre la vitre avant le sortit de sa réflexion. Relevant brusquement de la tête, il croisa le regard de Sam à l'extérieur, me demandant par signes de sortir de la voiturette et _fissa._

Grognant, Dean ne chercha pas à négocier. Il conservait ses arguments afin d'empêcher son frère de conclure sur la mort inévitable de Castiel. Il avait tant à dire ! Tant de choses à expliciter ! Mais aucune preuve tangible.

Alors, en sortant de la voiturette, le chasseur sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher d'elle-même.

— Cas' ? murmura-t-il.

Émeraudes fusionnant aux cieux sans nuage.

— Dean...

Voix grave, veloutée. Et il se rendit compte que son imagination ne rendrait jamais complètement justice à ce timbre particulier qui, sous cette intonation soulagée, le fit perdre pied.

Il était revenu. Comment avait-il pu douté ? Il était revenu.

Cas' revenait toujours.

— Castiel ? fit alors Sam, un peu l'écart, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Qui est-elle ?

 _Elle ?_

Sa bulle de rêveries fut éclatée d'un seul coup alors que ses yeux se décrochaient enfin de ceux de l'ange : aux côtés de ce dernier se trouvait une jeune femme dont il connaissait trop bien la silhouette.

Dean pâlit.

— May ?


	10. Chapitre 9 - Arrête de mentir

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 **C'est les vacances ! ... Et malheureusement je ne serais pas plus libre. J'ai eu tellement de surcharge de travail à la maison que j'ai dû programmé ma vie pour ces deux semaines. Et je vous assure que je ferais ce que je peux mais ces vacances s'annoncent intenses. Les chapitres seront sûrement moins longs que d'habitude et plus synthétiques mais au moins on ira plus vite au but n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Bref, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre 100% Destiel comme promis. Bon 98% serait plus juste mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner entièrement l'intrigue juste après le cliffhanger de Dean sur May !**

 **Pour ce qui est de Destiel, on se rapproche de plus en plus de ce que je souhaite donc vous allez bientôt cesser de vous ronger les ongles dans l'attente ! Je ne sais pas si je l'ai dis auparavant mais si leur relation stagne autant et prend autant de temps, c'est avant tout par désir de coller à la série et aux personnages. Théoriquement, cette histoire devrait pouvoir être incluse dans la série sans trop choquer personne. Bon, il faut prendre ça avec des pincettes puisque c'est avant tout un but vers lequel j'essaie de tendre mais je ne suis qu'une pauvre petite écrivaine coincée par ses études donc bon.**

 **Allez, j'ai suffisamment blablater, je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre, il est tout à vous !**

Ps :

 **Yakusokuyumi** , Oui Dean ne s'accorde aucun écart... Quoique dans le chapitre 5, il se laisse un peu aller mais c'est vrai que c'était un cas exceptionnel. C'est si difficile de décoincer son personnage dans les règles de l'art ! J'ai tellement peur de saborder son caractère en précipitant les étapes. Le renversement frère protégé/frère protecteur aussi me paraissait important. Sam a toujours été plus discret que Dean mais à mes yeux les deux se protègent mutuellement. Oui, Castiel est revenu ! Je ne pouvais pas l'envisager plus loin de Dean plus longtemps qu'un chapitre (no way). Et oui, Dean connaît May. Et ce n'est pas joyeux joyeux...

 **Courtney Ackles,** Ah ça c'est une question qui prendra du temps à être résolue ;) Dean est plutôt radin d'informations donc la vérité prendra du temps à sortir. Mais si tu veux t'amuser à essayer de deviner avant que cela soit officiellement fait, tu peux partir à la chasse à l'indices. Il faut savoir que j'aime écrire en dispersant des indices partout sur la direction que je veux prendre, sans jamais le dire clairement. Par exemple, l'histoire de la montre à gousset était un indice mais un peu gros cette fois-ci ^^'. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ;)

 ** _AngieNJ,_** _Oh une guest ! (j'ai même pris une nouvelle présentation de réponse pour célébrer ça) Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un jour le droit à une review si touchante ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir réussi mon boulot en écrivant cette fanfiction et ton commentaire fait de ceux qui donnent du courage rien qu'en les lisant. Alors c'est moi qui te remercie pour avoir pris le temps. Merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire !_

Pour tous mes lecteurs, merci de me lire, de m'envoyer des reviews, de mettre mon histoire en favoris ou bien tout simplement de la suivre. Merci pour votre fidélité et votre attention ! Sans vous Try Again ne serait sûrement pas allé aussi loin. Merci mille fois !

* * *

 **/!\ Warnings ! _Ce chapitre contient du langage grossier, de la violence et mentionne de la souffrance psychologique. _Rated : T/M**

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 9 ::**

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Écosse ]**

— Il ne veut toujours pas en parler ?

Castiel soupira, son regard bleu n'osant pas se poser sur la figure du cadet Winchester.

Le motel dans lequel Sam avait loué deux chambres pour la nuit était assez étroit et miteux. Les frères en avaient l'habitude. C'était même l'argument premier que lui avait donné le géant lorsque Castiel avait froncé des sourcils devant l'état respectif des chambres. Mais si l'ange ne doutait pas de la capacité de sommeil du cadet, il n'avait pas le même pressentiment concernant Dean.

Dans son état, les bras de Morphée seraient difficilement atteignable. Avec cette literie et cette odeur de moisissure, Castiel n'était plus si certain d'être suffisant pour l'apaiser et l'aider à s'endormir.

— Non, répondit-il simplement.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Sam, lui-même assis à sa table ronde, s'attarder sur son visage alors qu'il tentait de le dissimuler en gardant la tête baissée.

Au loin, les bruits de la douche cessèrent. May allait bientôt sortir de la salle de bain pour envahir le petit espace avec, au bras, ses toutes nouvelles affaires personnelles.

— Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Sam lui lança un regard surpris.

— De quoi tu parles ?

Castiel se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé.

— Que je dors avec Dean pendant que tu surveilles May.

Le cadet resta silencieux un instant, comme pesant ses mots, puis esquissa un sourire.

— Au vu de la réaction de Dean face à... « May »... j'ai pensé que si l'un de nous devait la surveiller c'était bien moi.

— J'aurais pu le faire aussi, Sam.

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête.

— Non. Mon frère a besoin de toi.

— Tu aurais pu me remplacer.

Il déglutit et ancra son regard dans celui du cadet. Il se sentait nerveux sans trop savoir pourquoi.

— Non, insista le cadet. Il était dévasté quand... quand tu es parti... Il te croyait...

Celui-ci passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il frotta sa nuque tout en fixant la table. Il ignorait pour quelle raison mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa gorge.

— Il te croyait mort, Cas', lâcha-t-il finalement d'un ton plus sec.

La poitrine de l'ange se resserra. Il dût forcer le passage pour que sa cage thoracique se soulève, amplifiant sa respiration.

— Je l'ignorais.

Sam soupira et passa sa main sur son front.

— Parce que tu croyais qu'il allait réagir comment ? Que cela le laisserait indifférent ?

Castiel hésita. Doucement, il pencha sa tête sur le côté, interrogateur.

— Non, je croyais qu'il encaisserait. Comme toujours.

Les poings du cadet se serrèrent, les tendons du dos de sa main se tendre.

— Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ton petit discours que tu m'as servi au Bunker ? Sur ô combien mon frère était fragile et avait besoin de mon soutien, de ma protection et de ma reconnaissance même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître ?

Ses iris d'un gris vert sous l'éclairage artificiel brillait d'une lueur assez effrayante. Castiel l'avait souvent vu valser dans ses yeux, signes de nervosité, de colère et de détresse. Un cocktail explosif pour le petit-frère Winchester. Après tout, il s'agissait du garçon au sang de démon. Du garçon sans âme. Et s'il avait surpassé ces épreuves, s'il ignorait son addiction hémophile démoniaque, des séquelles courraient en coutures désordonnées le long de la circonvolution de son âme. Il restait en parti ce monstre sous-jacent, juste endormi. Et quand la fureur prenait le pas sur la raison, il émergeait sous la forme de cet éclat dans son regard.

— Devine quoi, Cas' ? Cela vaut aussi pour toi ! Arrête de croire que Dean pourra tout supporter car il aime le faire croire. Il porte déjà son propre fardeau, et c'est amplement suffisant !

— Ce n'est pas pareil, Sam, souffla Castiel, en détournant les yeux.

D'un bond, celui-ci se leva et combla la distance avec l'ange d'un pas.

— Ah oui et en quoi ?

— Dean... Dean ne me porte autant dans son cœur. Ses sentiments ne sont que des illusions créées par sa Marque.

Sam fronça des sourcils mais décida de ne pas s'arrêter sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il démêlerait cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre ce qu'était réellement la situation.

— Tu es si aveugle, Castiel ! Dean ne peut pas vivre sans toi, tu ne le vois pas ça ?

Alors, le soldat de Dieu se tut face à l'humain. Il courba l'échine devant les émotions violentes qui luttaient pour s'échapper de l'emprise du chasseur. Il se plia, se soumit. Laissa un soulagement étrange mêlé de tristesse envahir sa poitrine d'une nuance humide.

— Bon sang, Cas', soupira finalement le cadet. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous arrêtiez de voir ce qui n'est pas ? Est-ce que je vais devoir absolument le dire ?

L'ange fronça des sourcils.

— Dire quoi, Sam ?

— Hum, pardon de vous déranger, mais j'ai un problème avec la douche, fit soudain une petite voix derrière eux.

Le cadet détourna son regard de l'être céleste pour le moins perdu sur la jeune fille à la silhouette particulière. Sa peau était si pâle qu'il était certain qu'il y pourrait dessiner chaque muscles et veines prédominantes avec un bon éclairage. Puis ses iris étaient d'un bleu si clair qu'elles en paraissaient surnaturelles.

Elle était enroulée dans une large serviette rapiécée, ses mains fines la retenant au niveau de sa poitrine. Sa chevelure mouillée prenait une teinte étrange, entre l'argenté et le gris, et pendouillait en de longues mèches gorgées d'eau devant sa figure.

Face à l'examen visuel du cadet Winchester, May rougit. La réaction fut instantanée, sa peau transparente s'enflammant sous l'afflux de sang.

Castiel lui s'en préoccupait peu que la jeune fille soit nue au-dessous de la serviette. Son regard était lointain, pensif. Sam grogna quelque peu puis contourna l'ange pour rejoindre May.

— Ah, Sam ! se ressaisit bien vite Castiel en voyant celui-ci s'éloigner.

L'interpellé s'immobilisa un instant puis se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

— Tu veux qu'on mange chacun de notre côté où tu prévois que l'on sorte tous ensemble ?

— Je pense que chacun de notre côté serait mieux pour ce soir. Il ne faudrait pas précipiter les choses...

L'ange acquiesça, se rangeant à sa décision.

— Bien, je vais rejoindre Dean maintenant. Il m'attend dans notre chambre.

Il frissonna quelque peu en prononçant le mot « _notre_ » surtout suivi ensuite de « chambre » mais les deux autres ne semblèrent pas le remarquer. Alors il disparut dans un bruit caractéristique d'ailes, les plumes imperceptibles pour les humains chuintant les unes contre les autres.

Sam soupira puis se tourna vers May qui, adossée à l'encadrement de la salle de douche, l'observait d'un air étrange.

Aussitôt, le cadet Winchester se sentit mal à l'aise. Nerveux, il se racla la gorge.

— Bon, à nous maintenant, je suppose.

Une lueur furtive passa à la surface de ses iris.

— Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, fit-elle d'une voix vibrante. Je le sens.

Elle se détacha de l'encadrement et s'approcha calmement du géant, la tête penchée sur le côté à la manière de l'ange du jeudi, ses mèches mouillés se courbant sur son épaule.

— Non, Sam, souffla-t-elle. Je ne me souviens pas de Dean. Les seules fois où j'ai pu le croiser étaient lors de visions. Je ne l'ai vu en chair et en os.

Il fronça des sourcils, entièrement concentré sur ses dires.

— Mais alors... D'où te connait-il ?

Elle haussa des épaules.

— Ça, je n'en sais rien...

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Écosse – Du côté de Dean ]**

Dean était allongé sur son lit, un bras posé sur son front, le regard perdu vers le plafond. Il détaillait les fissures qui parcouraient le plâtre, songeur.

La peur et l'angoisse qui l'avaient percuté lorsqu'il avait reconnu _son_ visage s'étaient évanouies pour laisser place à du vide. Une fois ces émotions instinctives dépassées, il avait pu se concentrer sur les questions essentielles : comment et pourquoi ?

Tout le long du trajet, entassés dans la voiturette à en étouffer, le chasseur avait conservé le silence, malgré le regard en coin constamment interrogateur de son frère derrière le volant. Mais sa réflexion avait été bien vite parasitée par la proximité scandaleuse que la « connasse », comme il aimait à l'appeler, avait instauré avec Castiel.

May s'était penchée vers l'ange, ses mèches blanches dont Dean avait tant rêvé de brûler avec un bon briquet effleurant sensuellement le bras de l'être céleste en imperméable. Si cela n'avait provoqué en lui qu'un bref sentiment d'agacement, son souffle s'était carrément coupé quand elle lui avait saisi la main avant de le murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais ce qu'il lui avait plus blessé dans ce manège écœurant avait été la réaction de Castiel. Ce regard bleu devenant songeur, un tant soit peu mélancolique mais surtout tendre...

Sur l'instant, il n'avait pas compris d'où ce sentiment d'exclusion prenait sa source. Mais à présent, allongé sur le matelas plus fin qu'une feuille de papier, seul avec ses pensées, il commençait à saisir. L'idée était effrayante mais bien présente.

Il avait été _jaloux_. D'une jalousie si sombre qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, refusant de parler en retour à son protecteur. Celui-ci avait semblé à la fois déçu et inquiet face à son absence de réaction à ses interrogations.

« Qui est-elle, Dean ? D'où la connais-tu ? »

Il dut se forcer à soulever sa cage thoracique, ayant oublié de respirer depuis bien trop longtemps, perdu dans ses songeries. L'air rentra à flot dans sa gorge, brûlant sa trachée. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

« Pourquoi tu sembles si effrayée par elle ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

— Ce n'est pas une enfant, je t'assure. »

Il frissonna et déplaça son bras sur ses yeux, plongeant son monde dans l'obscurité.

« Explique-moi, Dean.

— Et si tu me faisais tout simplement confiance ? »

Il détestait quand ses souvenirs refaisaient surface de cette manière. Lui démontrant d'une manière si tranchée que dans chacune de ses interactions ses réactions étaient mal contrôlées et injustifiées. Il était si certain d'avoir blessé Castiel en lui répondant sur ce ton et cela le hantait. Néanmoins, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à changer de tonalité si l'ange revenait à lui parler. C'était ainsi qu'il se protégeait de lui-même. En blessant les autres. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Quand attendrait-il le point de non-retour ?

Le grincement de la porte l'alerta.

Il se redressa d'un bond et distingua dans l'obscurité une silhouette se glisser dans la chambre. Méfiant, la main du chasseur se dirigea vers la lame qu'il avait dissimulé sous son oreiller par habitude. La silhouette referma la porte derrière elle. Les doigts de Dean s'enlacèrent sur le manche.

Avant que l'intrus ne puisse faire un pas de plus, l'aîné Winchester avait déjà décidé d'utiliser l'avantage qu'offrait l'étroitesse de la pièce pour lui sauter dessus. Leurs deux corps se percutèrent et le chasseur crut heurter de plein fouet un mur en béton. L'élan toutefois les déséquilibrèrent tous deux et ils basculèrent, s'effondrant au sol.

Bien qu'étonné, Dean mit de côté ses interrogations et se concentra sur l'intrus qui venait d'agripper son poignet, l'entraînant dans sa chute et le faisant lâcher son arme. L'atterrissage fut atténué par le corps de l'inconnu et il put conserver son avantage en restant à califourchon sur son torse. Mais alors qu'il lançait son poing clos dans un ample mouvement d'épaule vers ce qu'il situait sa mâchoire, une main stoppa son attaque. Ferme et puissante mais nullement agressive. La paume contenait juste son poing, retenant son coup.

La surprise fut alors trop forte pour être ignorée. Ouvrant de grands yeux, il distingua finalement deux orbes azur le dévisageant avec une once d'inquiétude. Juste à une poignée de centimètres de son visage.

— Cas' ? chuchota Dean, abasourdi, une vague de chaleur se diffusant dans sa poitrine.

— Oui... Dean ? répondit l'interpellé simplement, ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincés.

Le chasseur se rendit brusquement compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Si Castiel ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait frappé celui-ci à mort. Il lui aurait causé des souffrances qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité à son pire ennemi. Il aurait profité de cette occasion comme prétexte à la déferlante de violence qui bouillonnait en lui et ne demandait qu'à être libéré.

Il aurait frappé Castiel. Jusqu'à la mort.

Une nausée le saisit et il ferma les yeux, le souffle court.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2017 – Dans la Cage ]**

— Que vas-tu me faire aujourd'hui ?

Un souffle presque craché.

— Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir.

— Tu n'as plus d'idées...

Il toussa violemment, un filet de sang roulant sur son menton

— N'est-ce pas ?

Un ricanement s'éleva derrière lui. Il ne parvenait pas à situer exactement où il se trouvait. Bien qu'il savait que cela faisait partie de sa torture, ne pas pouvoir transmettre toutes ses pulsions meurtrières par un échange de regards bien senti avec son bourreau l'agaçait particulièrement. D'autant plus que son tortionnaire s'avérait être lui-même. Ou plutôt son image.

— C'est bien vrai que j'ai beaucoup exploré le domaine du physique. Nous avons fait du bon travail tous les deux, non ? Je suis sûr que ton petit ange va adorer ça.

Il sentit deux doigts frôler son épaule marquée et il frissonna de colère. L'état de celle-ci lui était inaccessible pour l'instant. Toutefois, la souffrance qui en pulsait lui laisser présager les ravages.

Mais alors que les doigts s'en étaient allés, le silence persistait, lourde comme une chape de plomb sur sa poitrine.

— Ton ange...

Les trois syllabes avaient été articulés, le timbre de sa propre voix goûtant à la sonorité de ceux-ci assemblés. S'entendre parler tout en sachant que ces mots ne provenait pas de soi était réellement perturbant. Pourtant à ce moment précis, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : que son bourreau n'explore pas sur cette voie. La torture physique, il pouvait encaisser. Il en avait eu pour son grade pendant quatre mois qui lui avait paru quarante ans en Enfer. Une torture psychologique axée sur le séraphin tombé...

— Ah, mon cher moi, susurra soudainement son bourreau à son oreille, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau. Je crois avoir trouvé notre nouveau terrain de jeux.

La pénombre en face de lui s'éclaircit à ces mots et ses yeux purent distinguer ce qu'il craignait tant voir.

— Dean ?

Il déglutit, ignorant s'il devait courir vers lui ou s'enfuir. Une main glissant dans la sienne une lame argentée résolut son dilemme pour lui.

— Tue-le, Dean...

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Écosse – Du côté de Dean ]**

— Dean ?

Castiel perçut très vite que quelque chose clochait. Cela faisait bientôt plus d'une minute que son protégé s'était figé, assis en travers de sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, la respiration plus lourde.

L'être céleste avait récupéré presque l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs durant les mois de disparition de Dean. Il était donc parfaitement capable de se libérer de cette emprise mais il craignait de le blesser en le faisant. Coincé entre le sol et le corps du chasseur, sa réflexion s'accéléra. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, car Dean n'était pas dans son état normal.

— Dean !

Sa main agrippa son poignet, remonta le long de son bras et se crocheta finalement à son épaule. Il le secoua tant bien que mal, déterminé à l'extirper de sa transe qui lui faisait si peur.

— Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Perdant patience, il dégagea sa seconde main et la déposa sur la joue du chasseur. À l'exact emplacement où celui-ci l'avait déposé quelques heures après sa première crise au Bunker. Dean souleva brusquement ses paupières et inspira profondément, ses yeux verts hagards grands ouverts.

Le soulagement s'abattit sur l'ange. Ce dernier soupira, ses mains relâchant leurs prises.

— Castiel... chuchota le chasseur, son corps se relâchant et se penchant vers celui de l'être céleste.

— Oui, je suis là, répondit aussitôt l'ange qui gardait ses mains le long de ses flancs, incapable de prendre une décision sur l'envahissement de l'espace personnel de son protégé.

Un silence. Puis, l'aîné Winchester serra les mâchoires.

— Putain, Cas', pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? s'écria-t-il en se relevant, libérant la cage thoracique de celui-ci.

Castiel grogna en se redressant à son tour. La chute avait été tout sauf douce.

— Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton plus dur.

Il ne manquait plus qu'il soit tenu pour responsable de sa propre agression ! Bien qu'il s'agissait d'une méprise de la part d'un Dean paranoïaque et névrosé, il n'était pas altruiste au point de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Mais ce dernier eut un petit rire qui intrigua l'ange. Nerveux, le chasseur se tenait la tête à deux mains, ses doigts enfoncés dans sa chevelure plus longue qu'à l'habituelle.

— Je ne te parle pas de ça, Cas', cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qui alimenta la curiosité de Castiel.

— Alors de quoi ? fit celui-ci en lissant son imperméable du plat de la main.

La respiration de Dean s'accéléra nettement. Son souffle rugissait contre son palet, emplissant le silence d'une note angoissante.

— Tu sais très bien de quoi !

« De May ! » aurait-il voulu crier. « De toi et de May ! »

— Non, Dean, répondit l'ange d'une voix douce, je t'assure que je l'ignore.

Le chasseur perdit alors tout contrôle. Il agrippa le revers de l'imperméable et poussa l'ange jusque contre un mur.

Son visage tordu par la lutte intérieure qui s'exerçait en lui était si proche de celui de Jimmy Novak que le pouls du vaisseau de Castiel accéléra.

— Arrête, Cas' ! Arrête !

— Arrêter QUOI ? s'exclama l'ange, furieux de voir son protégé si brisé et de son impuissance.

L'haleine de Dean effleura ses narines alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus, sa poigne froissant l'imperméable.

— Arrête de mentir, Cas'.

Un silence. Durant lequel le saphir se lia avec l'émeraude. Durant lequel leurs chaleurs corporelles s'étaient unies, leurs peaux seulement séparés de quelques centimètres.

— Je ne mens pas, Dean.

— Si, tu mens. Par omission, mais c'est la même chose.

La panique menaçait de le submerger. Il voyait maintenant où Dean souhaitait en venir.

— Dean... murmura-t-il dans un souffle, désespéré.

— Non, Cas'. Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant. Depuis la... Cage... des choses que je ne me rappelle pas d'avoir vécu me reviennent en mémoire.

— Dean, je t'en prie...

— Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais je sais que tu m'avais promis de ne pas me lâcher.

L'ange déglutit et tenta de se dégager. Mais la prise du chasseur était trop forte pour qu'il puisse la briser sans le blesser. Il était à nouveau coincé, mais entre un mur et un Dean furieux cette fois-ci.

— Puis ensuite tu me disais que je glissais, que je devais arrêter de bouger.

L'aîné Winchester prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, ses yeux cherchant ceux de l'ange qui se dérobaient à son regard.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas, Cas' ? s'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. D'où vient cette fichue marque et qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie ?

Le cœur de Castiel avait cessé de battre. Choqué par tant de détresse, il contempla de ses yeux écarquillés la figure dévastée de son protégé.

— Castiel, je t'en prie, chuchota-t-il. Réponds-moi. Réponds-moi une bonne fois pour toutes.

Les lèvres de l'ange tremblèrent.

— Tu... vas me détester... Je... Je ne veux pas... Je ne peux pas...

— Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Bon sang, Cas' ! Je mérite de savoir ! Il s'agit de moi !

— Justement, Dean, il s'agit de toi ! rugit l'ange. Et je ne supporterais pas de te voir t'éloigner de moi ! Tu le comprends ça ? Est-ce que j'utilise enfin les bons mots pour que tu puisses enfin comprendre l'ampleur de ce que je ressens ? J'ignore même si tu les interprètes comme je le voudrais !

Le chasseur se tut. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux brillants, il relâcha sa prise et recula, rétablissant la distance de sécurité. Il baissa la tête, contemplant la moquette grise mangée par les mites sous ses pieds. L'ange inspira profondément puis décolla son dos du mur. Tout comme son protégé, il évita de croiser son regard alors qu'il se rapprochait de la porte.

— Il te manque ton repas, dit-il d'une voix lointaine. Je vais te le chercher. Reste ici.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse être retenu par la moindre parole, il ouvrit la porte et s'échappa de la chambre bien trop petite pour contenir tant de tensions.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2017 – Sur le chemin de New-Jersey ]**

— Dean ?

— Moui, Sam ?

— La prochaine fois que tu rêves d'un truc érotique, tu pourrais aussi rêver que tu as un bâillon ? C'est vraiment gênant d'être réveillé par tes gémissements, mec.

Dean sentit ses joues s'enflammer, ses mains se resserrant autour du volant.

Il s'efforça à sourire, son regard fixé sur la route.

— Ne me donne pas d'idées comme ça, Sam !

Son cadet leva les yeux au ciel, ses mains tapotant furieusement sur le clavier de son laptop.

— Je crois que j'ai trouvé de nouvelles informations pour notre chasse.

— Vas-y, balance.

— Ce ne sont pas que des disparitions. Les agents locaux ont retrouvé deux corps dans une forêt aux alentours. Ils pencheraient pour une théorie d'enlèvements maintenant. Pour eux, ces deux corps seraient des échappés qui auraient vécu de multiples tortures contenant lacérations chirurgicales, amputations et même malnutrition sévère. Ils seraient morts d'épuisement et de faim.

Dean poussa un long soupir.

— Cela sonne joyeux tout ça. Dis-moi en quoi cela nous concerne.

Sam tapota quelque peu sur son clavier puis fronça des sourcils.

— Dean...

L'aîné serra la mâchoire. Ce ton présageait souvent rien de bon.

— Quoi ?

Un long silence. Puis, d'une voix prudente :

— Il y aurait une seule survivante à une tentative d'enlèvement. Ils la décrivent comme perturbée mentalement par cette expérience, comme frappée de délires.

— Que dit-elle, cette chère demoiselle ? insista Dean.

Un profonde inspiration.

— Elle parle d'un certain Gabriel.

L'aîné eut un rire nerveux.

— Tu te moques de moi ?

Un coup d'œil vers son frère le fit paniquer.

— Gabriel ? Notre Gabriel ?

— À part s'il existe deux exemplaires de l'archange, je crois bien que oui.

— Mais... Mais ! Il est mort, Sam !

Le cadet soupira et se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

— Apparemment, non.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Écosse – Du côté de Dean ]**

Castiel rentra dans la chambre de motel avec la peur au ventre. Il craignait par dessus tout de croiser son regard, de percevoir son jugement à travers ses iris.

Mais alors qu'il allumait la lumière et qu'il déposait ses sacs de courses sur l'unique table ronde branlante, il vit quelque chose qui apaisa toutes ses craintes.

Endormi, Dean était enroulé dans ses couvertures. Il n'avait pas mangé mais Castiel n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller. Il se contenta de se débarrasser de son imperméable et de sa veste de costard et de se glisser à ses côtés. Il comptait garder une distance de sécurité et seulement garder un œil sur lui. Mais aussitôt qu'il fut allongé sur sa part de lit, Dean remua, lutta contre ses draps et finalement se retourna. Ses bras trouvèrent naturellement le chemin vers ceux de l'ange et il se blottit contre son torse. Comme un enfant ayant peur du noir cherchant désespérément le sommeil.

Castiel l'observa longuement puis fit glisser ses doigts sur sa joue.

— Cas' … souffla Dean contre son torse.

— Chut, je suis là, souffla l'ange. Je serais toujours là. Quoique qu'il arrive.


	11. Chapitre 10 - Secrets

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 **Hey chers lecteurs ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui va BEAUCOUP vous plaire ! *je ne veux pas spoiler mais j'ai enfin craqué* Donc au dernier moment, j'ai changé d'idée pour la fin de ce chapitre et au lieu de faire quelque pages il en fait plus d'une dizaine... Quand je disais que je ferais des chapitres synthétiques, décidément je n'y arrive pas !**

 **Bref bonne lecture ! J'ai hâte de voir vos petites reviews, ce chapitre est méga important pour moi :)**

Ps :

 **Yakusokuyumi,** hahaha c'est vrai que mes indices se contredisent un peu puisque certains sont déformés par la perception des personnages. Donc est-ce qu'ils voient ou concluent est vrai ? Je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider à démêler mais en tout cas, dans ma tête, je sais qui est le tortionnaire donc ce n'est pas juste du flou artistique ne t'inquiète pas :) Et oui, Dean est jaloux ! Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on touche à ce que le chasseur aime ? Il laisse tomber toutes ses barrières ! Et pour la marque, tout sera explicité dans ce chapitre mais tu es sur la bonne voie ^^

 **Courtney Ackles,** Oh, ça c'est un peu LA question de l'intrigue ;) Il va falloir être patient !

* * *

 **/!\ Warnings ! _Ce chapitre contient du langage grossier, de la violence et mentionne de la souffrance psychologique. _Rated : T/M**

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 10 ::**

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Dans un café en Écosse ]**

Sam tapotait sur le clavier de son laptop, dans le café _Unicorn Valley_ en compagnie de May. Les pieds croisés en-dessous de la table carrée, le cadet Winchester ne prêtait pas trop attention à la jeune fille. Son regard était résolument fixé sur l'écran qu'il faisait défiler du doigt, passionné par les notes qu'il avait réussi à collecter.

May observa le mug blanc et impersonnel, à la faïence grossière, entre ses doigts. Le bruit environnant bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, elle, qui était si habituée au silence. Les conversations des autres clients parasitaient sa propre conscience, envahissant ses pensées, tandis que les grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la rue laissaient traverser trop de lumière pour ses yeux clairs à l'aise dans la pénombre. Mais elle endurait ce petit supplice en silence, tournant entre ses doigts le mug sous son œil observateur. Tout sauf prêter attention au monde l'entourant ou boire ce liquide chaud infâme qui lui laissait un goût artificiel sur le palet.

Sa première nuitée dans le passé s'était globalement bien passée. Après tout, s'étant isolée dans un château à peine entretenue depuis des années, elle n'était pas un modèle de modernité de son époque. Cela lui arrivait même de découvrir certaines petites avancées qu'elle n'avait pas suivi depuis sa chambre close, comme la finesse du laptop de Sam. Mais elle conservait sa surprise pour elle.

Car si elle ne se sentait pas menacée, elle palpait la méfiance qui suintait des trois hommes lorsque leurs regards se posaient sur elle. Parfois même de la haine si noire et poisseuse pour l'un d'eux que triturer nerveusement ses doigts se trouvait être sa seule réponse corporelle face à cette agression visuelle. _Dean_ , qu'il s'appelait. _Le_ Dean. Celui de ses rêves.

Elle frissonna en revoyant la souffrance dans les yeux bleus de l'ange du jeudi, en sentant les gouttes de sang éclater contre sa joue immatérielle, en entendant les gémissements plaintifs et les cris de douleurs se répercutaient en écho sous son crâne. « Pas mes ailes » qu'avait dit Castiel dans sa vision.

— Hey, May, ça va ?

L'interpellée redressa vivement la tête vers le cadet Winchester et rougit quelque peu à l'idée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de songeries. Elle acquiesça, ses lèvres pincées.

— Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il, ses yeux gris émeraude se détachant définitivement de l'écran. Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude.

Un sourire nerveux fendit sa figure.

— Je me demande comment tu peux faire une telle différence avec ma pâleur de nature.

Il haussa des épaules avant de replonger dans ses recherches.

— Mon frère et moi avons une certaine expérience dans ce qui est se sentir mal.

May pencha la tête sur le côté, soudain plus intriguée.

— Tu sais que j'ai des visions de vous ?

— Oui, Castiel m'a fait un rapport hier soir pendant que tu te douchais.

« Ou plutôt essayais » songea celle-ci en se remémorant sa difficulté à gérer la température avec ce système récent qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

— Mais étrangement, je n'ai pas vu grand chose de toi, Sam.

Les doigts de ce dernier cessèrent aussitôt de taper.

— Pardon ? fit-il en relevant la tête, un sourcil haussé.

May souda ses doigts entre eux, luttant contre l'envie de les triturer. Elle se contenta de détourner son regard vers le comptoir où des hommes et quelques femmes prenaient un rapide café, leur téléphone à la main et leur pouce glissant sur l'écran. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'atmosphère de cet endroit. Entourée par tant de gens renfermés sur eux-mêmes, elle prenait d'autant plus conscience de sa solitude que lorsque seul le vide et le silence se tenaient au côté de son ombre.

— Je disais que mes visions sont surtout centrées sur Castiel et... Et Dean.

Un silence durant lequel May eut l'impression que le couperet allait s'abattre sur sa nuque tant l'air était chargé de tensions.

— Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais jamais vu Dean.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Du moins en chair et en os.

— Mais lui te connaît. Tu dois reconnaître qu'il y a un petit problème là, non ?

Elle haussa des épaules, nerveuses.

— Plusieurs explications logiques et toutes bêtes peuvent résoudre ce problème. Par exemple, la plus simple de toutes : il m'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Non, Dean ne se trompe jamais.

May eut un petit rire puis redirigea son regard vers lui.

— Je ne suis pas si sûre de ça d'après ce que j'en ai vu.

L'expression de Sam était tendue, presque menaçante. Oui, la compassion et la politesse n'étaient que des masques que le cadet Winchester contrairement à l'aîné s'imposaient. Véritablement, le géant se méfiait d'elle comme de la peste.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Évidemment. _La_ question ! Elle ne pouvait pas y couper plus longtemps.

— Des choses pas bien joyeuses.

— Pourrais-tu être plus précise ?

May reporta son attention sur le plafond, ses bras croisées sur sa poitrine, la tasse toujours serrée dans sa main.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que...

— May, l'interrompit-il en grondant.

Elle soupira et retourna son regard sur son mug, extrêmement embarrassée.

— Que se passe-t-il si l'on arrache les ailes d'un ange ?

Un long silence. May ne put vérifier son expression, n'osant évidemment pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Je pense... Je pense que soit l'ange survivrait mais en ressortirait si brisé qu'il ne serait plus l'être céleste qu'il était, soit qu'il en mourrait dans une agonie particulièrement douloureuse.

La jeune fille grimaça alors.

— Sam... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est de garder un œil sur Dean.

Le cadet Winchester fronça des sourcils, sa réflexion comblant les blancs laissés par l'écossaise.

— Tu veux dire que...

— Bonjour, Sam, fit soudainement une voix mille fois reconnaissable par son timbre grave à leur côté.

Relevant la tête, l'interpellé découvrit Castiel, toujours portant son masque serein et solennel. Et complètement débarrassé de son imperméable. Ainsi que de sa veste de costard.

Castiel, en chemise ? L'Apocalypse pouvait bien être partie pour un nouveau round, il en serait pas plus surpris qu'à cet instant présent.

— Cas' ? s'étonna le géant. Tu as perdu ton imperméable ?

L'ange grogna, ses mains lissant désespérément les plis qui parsemaient son torse. Plis qui laissaient la trace indéniable d'une tête ayant chercher à se blottir contre sa poitrine.

Un léger sourire effleura la surface de ses lèvres mais Sam le retint. Par respect pour Castiel qui devait passer un moment assez difficile avec un Dean si perturbé.

— J'ai oublié de le remettre avant d'aller vous voir.

— Attends... Parce que tu t'es téléporté ? Tu n'as pas peur que l'on t'es vu ?

L'être céleste conserva son sérieux.

— Je suis invisible, Sam. Les gens ne peuvent pas m'avoir vu m'être téléporté s'ils ne me voient pas tout court.

May pouffa alors de rire face à l'expression outrée qui émergea des traits du cadet.

— Quoi ? chuchota-t-il alors à toute vitesse d'un ton venimeux. Je parle dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Théoriquement, non. Mais pour eux, oui.

Le rire de May s'accentua. L'euphorie qui envahissait son corps par vagues chaudes lui procurait un bien fou qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

— Bon et si au lieu de se moquer de moi, tu m'expliquais ce que tu viens faire ici en mode invisible ?

Une hésitation évidente et le regard qu'il posa sur May refroidit instantanément le début de joie qui s'était allumée dans sa poitrine.

— C'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle, une amertume envahissant sa bouche. Dean ne veut pas me voir.

L'ange se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

— Oui, il propose même que nous nous séparions aujourd'hui pour faire des recherches chacun de notre côté.

— Laisse-moi deviner, fit aussitôt d'un ton grognon, une main sur son café. Toi et lui vous partez à la recherche d'indices supplémentaires au château tandis que May et moi rassemblons nos connaissances des événements pour trouver des failles à explorer ?

Les yeux bleus parurent s'arrondir sous l'effet de la surprise.

— Oui, c'est parfaitement cela.

— En tout cas, moi cela me va, répondit Sam. Même si j'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé me dégourdir les jambes un peu aujourd'hui. Et toi, May ?

La jeune fille haussa des épaules, indifférente. Quoique, plus elle se trouvait loin de ce château de malheur, mieux elle se tenait.

— Très bien, conclut Castiel. Je vais y aller maintenant. Nous prenons la voiturette.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître, Sam saisit son coude et le retint.

— Hé ! Cas' ! Tu es sûr que cela va aller pour la conduite ?

Un sourire pris alors naissance sur ses lèvres.

— Sam, j'ai des millénaires derrière moi. Je crois que conduire ne sera pas en dehors de mon champ de compétence.

Puis il se dégagea de la prise du cadet et disparut dans un chuintement d'ailes.

En soupirant, Sam reporta son attention sur leur table. Son regard tomba sur la figure pâle et constamment inquiète de la jeune écossaise. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus fut cet éclat dans ses iris glacier. Un éclat qu'il connaissait bien. Il percevait le même chaque jour en croisant son reflet.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2017 – Sur le chemin de New-Jersey ]**

— Hé, Dean, tu peux t'arrêter à cette air d'autoroute ?

Le chasseur tapota un air nerveux de ses doigts sur le volant et jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui se redressait sur le siège passager. Tout juste sorti de sa sieste, la trace de la vitre maculait sa joue de rouge et ses yeux gonflés par le sommeil peinaient à s'ouvrir pour affronter le soleil matinal.

— Pourquoi ? fit l'aîné, agacé.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter. La nuit dernière lui avait été suffisante pour lui donner la sensation d'être observé. D'être suivi. Il craignait que le moindre arrêt lui enlève la moindre chance de les semer. D'autant plus qu'ils s'approchaient de plus en plus de leur destination.

— J'ai faim et je sais que tu as fini ma salade avant-hier soir, grogna Sam en frottant ses yeux du plat de la main, sa voix vacillante puisqu'il n'était pas complètement réveillé.

Dean fronça des sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'accusait. De un, il n'était nullement responsable de l'engloutissement de sa salade et de deux, Sam savait pertinemment qu'il préférait plonger sous les crocs d'un léviathan plutôt que de s'enfiler sa nourriture de lapin.

— Et puis j'ai besoin d'un café, grommela le cadet alors qu'il tentait de s'arranger ses cheveux en bataille.

L'aîné eut un rire nerveux, ses mains se crispant sur son volant.

— Clairement. Mais cela ne me gêne pas si tu continues de dormir jusqu'à que l'on soit arrivé, tu sais.

Sam tourna son regard vers son frère et souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

— Dean, cela fait bientôt plus de vingt-quatre heures que tu roules sans t'arrêter. Je ne te pensais même pas capable de tenir aussi longtemps la route.

— Et ? fit celui-ci comme misérable tentative pour convaincre son cadet de cesser d'insister.

Évidemment, cela ne fonctionna pas. Au contraire, cela sembla même le réveiller un peu plus.

— Dean, souffla-t-il, tu dois me passer le volant. Ou faire une pause d'au moins trois heures pour que tu puisses récupérer.

L'interpellé grogna, ses jointures blanches tant ses doigts enserraient le volant.

— Dean.

Celui-ci tenta d'éviter son regard mais très vite, face au silence pesant qui était tombé dans l'habitacle, le chasseur rendit les armes.

— Très bien, mais on va faire ça vite. Tu te prends un café, je t'achète ta nourriture de lapin puis tu montes dans la voiture et tu roules.

Sam fronça des sourcils à la mention « nourriture de lapin » mais laissa couler. Quelque chose de bien plus inquiétant lui était venu à l'esprit.

— Dean, tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tout l'Enfer est à tes trousses.

L'aîné Winchester ferma les yeux l'espace d'un bref instant, un rire jaune s'échappant doucement de ses lèvres. Décidément, son frère avait un don pour choisir ses comparaisons.

— Oui, tout va très bien.

La sortie se profilait. Avec un soupir, Dean enclencha le clignotant et se plaça sur la bonne voie. Alors qu'il quittait la vitesse de l'autoroute pour un rythme plus calme, ses pensées se tournèrent sans le vouloir vers Castiel. Très vite, la sentence tomba. Son langage n'avait pas besoin d'être plus fleuri que la normale pour se fustiger mentalement. La petit voix qui avait pris domicile dans un coin de sa tête lui asséna une gifle verbale sans pareille.

Cillant exagérément, il se força à reprendre prise avec la réalité. Il se gara d'un coup de volant, prenant deux places à lui seul. Il ignora le regard étonné que son frère lui lança et se contenta de sortir vivement de l'Impala.

Sam suivit la cadence mais toujours en recul. Dean détestait sentir son regard sur son dos. Il pressentait un jugement. Non, il savait qu'il l'analysait. Et il le haïssait quand il faisait cela. N'avait-il pas droit à un peu d'espace privé ?

Il entra brusquement dans le magasin de l'air d'autoroute, faisant voltiger la porte battante sur ressorts contre le poteau qui servait de garde-fou. Il attira quelques regards étonnés sur lui qu'il ne prit pas garde et se précipita dans la partie supermarché. Il trouva bien vite le rayonnage des sandwichs en tout genre et se permit une pause. Malgré son empressement, il souhaitait offrir à Sam un repas qu'il apprécierait. Ce qui devait être l'exact contraire de sa vision d'un bon repas.

Finalement, il se décida sur une salade césar à emporter. Il avait beaucoup hésité avec les autres types de salades mais la couleur bleue de l'emballage et le nom l'avaient séduit. Il ignorait ce que pouvait bien être une salade césar mais cela lui semblait bien être un repas digne du régime de lapin que s'était imposé Sam.

Une fois le repas de Sammy en main, il courut vers la caisse et grogna tandis qu'un vieux bonhomme en face de lui se débattait avec ses pièces. Bon sang, le temps s'écoulait à toute vitesse et il ne voyait même pas son frère cadet sorti de sa propre file avec son café à la main ! En même temps, pourquoi il se devait de boire un café au nom si exotique qu'il en était devenu imprononçable ?

Quand son tour vint, la transaction fut vite pliée. Mais alors qu'il relevait ses yeux sur la foule dans le magasin, il n'aperçut pas la tête de son frère en émerger. Il devait avoir enfin mis la main sur son café et était sorti rejoindre en avance l'Impala.

Alors, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se dépêcha de sortir de l'infrastructure. Mais tandis qu'il foulait le bitume, à quelques mètres de sa voiture chérie, ses yeux plissés par les rayons agressifs du soleil, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Un simple claquement qui l'alerta, mais bien trop tard.

Une main se referma sur son coude et le tira en arrière, le faisant chuter. Sa mâchoire percuta l'asphalte et la souffrance irradia tout son crâne. Une force conséquente le releva et le plaqua, la face contre un mur cimenté, un bras coincé dans son dos. Un souffle chaud effleura son oreille et un petit rire se répercuta contre ses tympans. Il se figea, reconnaissant cette haleine sucrée qui lui emplissait les narines.

— Alors, on me cherche, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean grimaça. Plus aucun doute était possible. Cette voix narquoise était définitivement la sienne.

— Gabriel, gronda-t-il en essayant de se débattre.

— Tut-tut-tut, fit celui-ci derrière lui en resserrant son étau sur le bras du chasseur. Je crois que nous devons discuter toi et moi. Juste quelques échanges d'infos pour remettre les pendules à l'heure, tu vois ?

Dean eut un rire jaune. Décidément, il ne parvenait plus à rire de manière sincère ces temps-ci.

— Et laisse-moi deviner la fin de cette petite entrevue... Tu m'effaceras tous souvenirs pour conserver l'avantage sur nous.

Si l'aîné Winchester était en train de loucher sur le ciment, il était pourtant certain qu'un immense sourire s'était épanoui sur les lèvres de Gabriel.

— Comment pourrais-je refuser une proposition formulée avant tant de gentillesse ? Mais vois-tu, j'ai aussi ma petite idée de comment cela va se finir. Et simplement oublier serait trop facile. Puis j'ai aussi d'autres préoccupations actuellement. Par exemple, Castiel. Le pauvre, il souffre le martyre. Et à cause de toi. Tout est à cause de toi.

Le timbre chaleureux s'était refroidi. La voix désormais glaciale vrilla dans les oreilles avec une ironie à en glacer le sang.

— Mais j'ai une petite idée pour que tu puisses tout arranger, ne t'inquiète pas mon petit loup.

« Et merde » songea Dean. « Putain d'archanges. »

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Sur les routes d'Écosse – Du côté de Dean ]**

— Cas' ?

— Oui, Dean ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à mon frère ?

Un silence. Puis les yeux bleus de l'ange se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

— Pourquoi cette question, Dean ?

Celui-ci déglutit en sentant la voiturette dériver de sa voie.

— Regarde la route, Cas' ! aboya-t-il, trop nerveux à l'idée d'avoir un accident.

Paradoxalement, il avait plus peur quand Castiel roulait doucement mais semblait tête en l'air que lorsque lui conduisait à toutes vitesses, les yeux fixés sur l'asphalte.

L'ange obéit et reporta son attention sur le fil gris qui jouait entre les vallons.

— Alors ? insista-t-il néanmoins.

Le chasseur plongea dans une longue réflexion et en émergea seulement lorsqu'il croisa les iris bleu de Castiel dans le rétroviseur.

— Je ne sais pas trop... Peut-être parce que... Parce qu'il y avait des choses que je ne voulais pas que tu lui dises.

Un moment de pause. Dean s'était accoudé à la vitre, observant le paysage tout en relief et en courbes qui s'étendait à sa vue, jouant avec les rayons du soleil matinal, juste une heure avant son zénith. Les ronflements de la terre et la végétation tenace, le sifflement du vent contre la carrosserie et l'air humide, présages d'une pluie rafraîchissante. Le chasseur était rarement sujet à de telles niaiseries mais quelque chose en lui avait changé : il avait fini par saisir à quel point la vie pouvait être courte.

Et pourtant, il avait eu affaires avec la Mort plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est-à-dire chacune. Mais ce n'était que dans cette... cage... qu'il avait compris. La vie n'était pas seulement une période de temps dans laquelle des êtres comme lui se débattait pour faire de leur mieux. La vie était aussi un ensemble de ces petits instants sans importance mais dont la beauté restait gravée en mémoire. La vie, c'était être capable d'apprécier ces moments, les savourer en isolant les soucis dans un coin de sa tête.

Or, Dean ne savait plus depuis quand ceux-ci avaient disparu de sa routine. Était-ce après le Purgatoire ? Ou bien après l'Apocalypse ? Ou, pire encore, après que sa mère se soit retrouvée enflammée vive et épinglée au plafond ?

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il n'avait que survécu jusqu'à présent. Il avait oublié ce qu'était de respirer sans sentir d'anciennes blessures se réveiller partout sur son torse. Il avait oublié ce qu'était de s'immobiliser totalement et de simplement observer le soleil mourir à l'autre bout de l'horizon. Il avait oublié ce qu'était de voler des fusées de feux d'artifices pour illuminer le ciel brumeux du 24 décembre, son frère à ses côtés. Riant devant la luminosité perçant l'obscurité. Émerveillés par les crépitements et les couleurs qui en jaillissaient. Pareils aux enfants qu'ils étaient encore alors.

Il avait tout oublié, obsédé par une seule pensée : « Limiter les dégâts. Il faut limiter les dégâts. » Avait-il trop pris sur ses épaules ? S'était-il perdu en chemin ?

— Dean ?

La voix rauque légèrement agacé de l'ancien séraphin à ses côtés l'extirpa de ses pensées noires. Il reporta son regard sur le visage qu'il connaissait par cœur. Qu'il pouvait redessiner sous ses paupières alors qu'il priait pour lui.

— Oui ? fit-il d'une voix basse, peu convaincue.

— Que ne veux-tu pas que je dise à ton frère ?

Dean se mordit la lèvre et contempla la route qui se courbait, se pliant aux volontés de la Nature.

— Déjà, cette histoire de marque.

Alors qu'il prononçait ses mots, il sentit l'ange à ses côtés se tendre. Tout comme lui, la discussion qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt dans la journée était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire. Tout comme lui, il était confus sur ce qui avait été dit mais n'avait pas osé demander des clarifications. Tout comme lui, il ressentait une envie croissante de franchir encore une fois cette ligne qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement de franchir auparavant. Mais cette dernière réciprocité, Dean tout comme Castiel l'ignorait.

— Je comprends pourquoi tu souhaites que Sam ne soit pas au courant, fit ce dernier prudemment. Mais d'un point de vue... Logique ?.. De ce point de vue, je pense qu'il faudrait lui en toucher un mot. Il pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Le chasseur faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. En parler à Sammy ? Autant aller chercher des ennuis à Lucifer. « Mince, déjà fait » songea-t-il ironiquement alors que son esprit s'affolait.

Il ne pouvait pas se confier à son frère. Il avait déjà bien trop de mal à se confier à lui-même ses propres sentiments.

— Non, rétorqua-t-il alors catégoriquement.

Castiel passa une langue furtive sur ses lèvres légèrement craquelées. Dean dut éloigner son regard de ce spectacle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, Cas'.

Le chasseur jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, ses yeux happant quelques détails qui lui permirent de reconnaître le chemin qu'ils avaient pris au retour – étant donné qu'il avait dormi durant l'allée. Ils s'approchaient du château et bientôt il pourrait descendre de cette voiturette écologique de malheur.

Dieu, comme Baby lui manquait... Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas touché au cuir de son volant ? Au moins trois mois. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

Mais alors que le silence s'installait dans l'habitacle, causé par la brusque sécheresse de l'aîné Winchester, celui-ci se remémora cette fameuse discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures plus tôt. Il eut juste le temps de noter un coup d'œil curieux de la part de l'être céleste en imperméable avant de plonger dans ses souvenirs...

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Quelques heures plus tôt ]**

Dean rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, au pied du lit défait.

Ses mains tremblaient. Chaque mouvement était difficile. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas se détacher des draps froissés. C'était plus fort que lui.

Il repensait sans cesse au contact de la peau de l'ange contre la sienne. Il frémissait, malgré sa veste, du froid qu'il avait laissé au petit matin, le réveillant en sursaut. Et il luttait. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se rallonger au creux du matelas. Pour ne pas céder à la tentation de respirer l'odeur de l'être céleste ancrée dans les draps.

Dean entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser sa respiration s'approfondir. Il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas être si faible.

Ses mains qui tenaient un t-shirt hagard se serrèrent. Le bruit du tissu se froissant sous sa poigne brisa le silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre.

Il avait une envie brusque de pleurer. C'était plus fort que lui. Tout était devenu plus fort que lui.

Les muscles de ses avant-bras se contractèrent. Les yeux brillants, il fourra le t-shirt de force dans son sac puis tira sur la fermeture éclair. Mais celle-ci se bloqua dans les plis, enraillant le système. Il grogna. Ses yeux lui brûlaient. Il tira alors plus fort mais la fermeture était définitivement coincée.

Un grondement roula sous son palet. Sa poitrine se remplissait d'une humidité étrange, envahissante et embarrassant sa respiration alourdie. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur la fermeture et geignit, désespéré par l'inaction du bout de métal.

Il sentait néanmoins que le tissu du sac n'était pas loin de la déchirure. Les mailles maltraitées crissaient et se tendaient un peu plus à chaque mouvement d'épaule.

Un hoquet le parcourut et ses doigts crispés autour de la languette s'enroulèrent, améliorant sa prise. Ses muscles se tendirent, prêts au mouvement de trop. Il ferma les yeux, présageant la chute de cet enchaînement d'événements.

Une main alors se posa sur la sienne.

 _Sa_ main.

Il souleva prudemment ses paupières et croisa son regard.

Et comme à son habitude, il se perdit dans ces cieux sans fond, y cherchant les réponses aux questions qu'il ne s'avouait pas. Il s'y noya, flottant entre les camaïeux de bleus, virevoltant au plus proche de sa Grâce.

Il n'eut pas de mots échangés. Juste une pression de doigts, juste un regard messager. Rien d'autre.

Alors, comme un tic émergeant de ses lèvres, Dean les retroussa. Alors, comme si une pique s'était figée dans son cœur, ce dernier se figea. Rata un battement. Alors, comme si la chaleur de l'ange avait fondu la glace qui emprisonnait sa poitrine, une larme scintilla au bord de son œil droit et se décrocha de ces cils. Roulant sur le velours de sa joue, boule à mille facettes, facettes aux milles éclats, éclats aux milles souffrances. Souffrances aux milles espoirs.

« Justement, Dean, il s'agit de toi ! Et je ne supporterais pas de te voir t'éloigner de moi ! Tu le comprends ça ? »

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. La barrière qui contenait toute la fougue de Dean envers l'ange s'écroula. La carapace qu'il avait enfilé, honteux de ses sentiments, s'effondra.

Il ne se rappelait pas qui du premier s'était penché vers l'autre. Qui du premier avait effleuré la joue de l'autre, cloîtrant toute issue, empêchant toute fuite. Qui du premier avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que cela lui sembla être des détails futiles. Son cerveau ne s'était remis en état de marche que lorsque leur bouches, timides, s'entremêlèrent.

« Je serais toujours là. Quoique qu'il arrive. »

Leurs souffles devinrent un. Le chasseur resserra la distance, leurs deux corps pulsant d'une même énergie. L'ange, un peu perdu, imitait avec un peu de retard le moindre fait et geste de son protégé.

« Je te jure que je ne te lâcherais pas. Jamais. »

C'était doux. C'était lent. C'était d'une tristesse sans mesure. D'une joie sans égale. D'une peur si intense. D'un espoir si fragile.

Dean avait cessé de réfléchir. Avait fini de se chercher des excuses. Des prétextes. Dean avait lâché prise et nom d'un Chuck, que cela faisait du bien !

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi chaque séance avec son ange ne l'avait jamais entièrement apaisé. Leur proximité l'avait certes soulagé mais avait eu autant d'efficacité qu'un pansement Winny l'Ourson sur une hémorragie pour une seule raison : Dean voulait plus. Dean crevait d'envie de plus.

Il ne souhaitait pas être proche de lui. Il rêvait de se perdre dans son étreinte. Il le voulait, lui, dans son entier. Pour lui, juste pour lui.

À bout de souffle, il dût couper leur échange à contrecœur. Reculant tout doucement sa tête, il conserva toutefois le contact par leur front joint et fit glisser ses doigts de la pommette de l'ange jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire.

— Dean...

Son index dériva pour se placer en travers des lèvres de l'être céleste. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas entendre la moindre chose. Il craignait plus que tout que son protecteur brise cet instant. Pire : qu'il lui prive de sa bouffée d'air en le rejetant. Car Castiel était sa bouffée d'air et ses poumons ensanglantés ne tenaient plus l'apnée qu'il s'obligeait.

Il avait eu du mal à le saisir puis à l'accepter, mais l'ange était son oxygène.

— Non, Cas', souffla-t-il. Je t'en prie, ne dit rien.

— Non.

La voix rauque s'était faite plus dur. Plus ferme.

Le chasseur eut l'impression qu'une main de fer avait plongé dans sa poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur, brisant sa cage thoracique au passage. Alors, blessé, il fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux.

Il recula.

Le froid l'assaillit aussitôt, laissant sur sa peau une sensation de vide qui pesait sur son âme.

— Dean, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, fit soudain la voix de Castiel.

Mais le chasseur ne parvenait pas à lever la tête. Il craignait de croiser son regard. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être rejeté. Une panique aveugle qui prenait le dessus sur l'euphorie qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes auparavant.

— Dean !

La main de l'ange s'agrippa à son poignet. Amer, il se dégagea aussi sec.

— Dean, je veux juste te protéger...

Un rire nerveux s'éleva de sa gorge mais se brisa bien vite.

— Ah oui ?

Un silence. Durant lequel l'être céleste hésita. Celui-ci était perdu.

Il avait répondu à ce geste d'affection par automatisme, son vaisseau prenant les commandes pour satisfaire ce qu'au fond de lui, il désirait. Mais si ses désirs étaient si peu purs, c 'étaient bien parce qu'il était défectueux.

Néanmoins, alors que son esprit avait lutté pour reprendre les rênes, une part de lui avait songé à se laisser aller. À répondre aux envies de son protégé. À satisfaire les siens. Il n'avait donc pu le repousser, ses lèvres savourant les siennes, sa peau frissonnant à son contact, son souffle goûtant au sien. Par rapport à la seule expérience qu'il avait eu avec April, il avait eu l'impression que son cerveau s'était illuminé comme une guirlande de noël.

Mais... Car il y avait un « mais ». Un si grand « mais » qui le hantait : Dean ne savait pas tout.

— Dean, reprit-il à voix basse, ignorant par où commencer.

Il avait si peur d'exprimer ce qu'il retenait secret depuis si longtemps. Il était effrayé par ce saut dans le vide. Et il mourrait de peur à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait rester de lui à l'atterrissage. Si son protégé lui tournait le dos, il en ressortirait brisé.

— Dean, ce que tu ressens...

Il déglutit, inspirant profondément. Le chasseur évitait toujours son regard, les yeux fixés vers le sol, les bras ballants.

— Tout... Tout est faussé, Dean. Tu ne peux pas éprouver de tels sentiments pour moi. Je n'ai pas d'âme.

L'aîné Winchester fronça des sourcils. Il sembla reprendre vie sous ses yeux, alimenté par une colère flamboyante.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça, Cas' ? Tu penses que, parce que je suis un humain, je ne te mérite pas, c'est ça ?

Castiel fut choqué. Car ce n'était pas seulement de la provocation ou une déduction soudaine. Non, ses dires, il les pensaient réellement. Dans sa bouche, ils sonnaient comme une vérité douloureuse déjà acquise. Seulement, le chasseur ne pouvait pas être plus proche du faux !

— Non, Dean ! Je n'ai jamais dit cela !

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, bon sang ! Sois clair pour une fois !

L'ange sentit une vague de honte le saisir en voyant les larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux de son protégé. Il faisait souffrir Dean et cette vision lui était insupportable.

— C'est la Marque ! s'écria-t-il alors, la vérité claquant dans l'air pareil à un coup de fouet.

Un instant de pause. De réflexion. Où chacun observa l'autre. Puis l'aîné Winchester ouvrit prudemment la bouche.

— La Marque ?

— Celle que tu as sur ton épaule.

Dean fronça des sourcils, langage corporel voulant clairement signifier à l'ange de continuer. Celui-ci inspira profondément et détourna son regard, ne pouvant supporter celui de Dean.

— La Marque nous lie. Je l'ai créé volontairement quand je t'ai tiré des Enfers car tu me glissais entre les mains.

Un silence. Le chasseur était entièrement attentif à présent, tout son corps suspendu aux lèvres de son protecteur.

— Alors, pour que je ne puisse te lâcher, j'ai tissé ce lien. J'ai injecté un peu de ma Grâce dans ton âme pile à l'endroit où je te tenais encore. Ma main a fusionné avec ton épaule l'espace de fractions de seconde, créant cette brûlure qui a la forme de mon empreinte. Mais...

L'ange passa brièvement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Puis releva prudemment la tête. Croisa le regard vert émeraude de son tout.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à de telles conséquences.

— Quelles conséquences, Cas' ?

Voix urgente. Paniquée. Apeurée. Une véritable détresse qui le percuta en plein ventre.

— Tu crois ce que tu ressens est vraie mais en vérité, cette envie de proximité est simulée par ma Grâce. Elle souhaite juste réunir ses deux parts, et à tout prix.

Le chasseur inspira profondément puis passa une main sur son visage.

— Tu es en train de me dire que mes sentiments sont illusoires ?

Castiel baissa les yeux. Maintenant que Dean avait compris ce que cela signifiait, il ne voulait pas être là pour voir sa réaction.

— Je vais aller voir Sam pour proposer le plan qu'on avait préparé hier soir.

— Attends, Cas' !

Mais il disparut avant que la main du chasseur ne puisse l'atteindre. Au lieu de cela, elle se referma sur du vide.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Dans un café en Écosse ]**

L'ange observa la tablée de loin, invisible. Sam tapotait sur son écran, discutant distraitement avec May.

Il refoula sa peine. Il refoula sa colère envers lui-même pour avoir cédé. Il refoula son dégoût pour lui-même pour avoir blessé Dean. Il refoula tout.

Puis, quand il fut sûr que ses sentiments bien trop envahissants avaient été rangés correctement, sans que plus rien ne dépasse, il s'avança vers eux.

Et il ferait ensuite de même avec Dean. Jusqu'à qu'il n'en puisse plus.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Se faire face

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Plus court cette fois-ci (la moitié du dixième), il s'ancre plus dans l'intrigue que le précédent. A vue de nez, je pense que ma fanfiction voit sa fin se profiler de plus en plus...**

 **Pour les curieux qui aiment jouer au "cluedo" avec moi chapitre après chapitre, des nouveaux indices sont dispersés et je pense qu'ils pourraient vous guider assez facilement sur la bonne voie !**

 **Et pour le destiel, on va rentrer dans une nouvelle vague de déni (oui je suis cruelle) mais je craquerais sûrement dans quelques chapitres ^^**

 **Et surtout je n'oublie pas le promis Lemon qui prend du temps à venir, ne vous inquiétez pas ! (c'est un peu pour lui que j'ai classé cette histoire en rated M après tout...)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture ! :)**

Ps :

 **Yakusokuyumi,** Oui, Castiel se trompe évidemment mais c'est un ange qui depuis sa rencontre les Winchester a perdu beaucoup d'assurance ;) Ce qui les torture tous les deux ^^

 **Courtney Ackles,** Ah gabriel x)

* * *

 **/!\ Warnings ! _Ce chapitre contient du langage grossier, de la violence et de la souffrance psychologique. _Rated : M**

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 11 ::**

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Écosse ]**

Sam passa une main sur son front. Bon sang, comment étaient-ils arrivés jusque là ? May n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait et ne pouvait pas le renseigner avec précisions sur les années qu'elle avait passé isolée.

Selon elle, les jours se ressemblaient tous et elle avait fini par perdre la notion du temps. Quand les visions étaient devenues trop fortes, ces dernières étaient devenues sa délimitation du temps, le jour et la nuit ne devenant plus que des événements journaliers flous. Parfois, quand elle se réveillait en sursaut après avoir suivi durant une semaine entière le moindre pas du petit groupe, elle sentait comme un creux dérangeant dans son ventre qu'elle devinait comme une faim tenace qui ne pouvait venir que de plusieurs jours de non-nutrition. Face à cette déduction, May se sentait obligée d'accepter qu'elle pouvait passer des jours entiers en transe. Comment faire plus confus et sans repère temporel que tous ces faits assemblés ?

Alors, Sam avait abandonné toute insistance sur cette période de sa vie pour se focaliser sur ses visions.

Étrangement, May, allongée en travers de son lit, s'était mise à parler. Clairement cette fois-ci. Avec une foule de détails, plus riches les uns que les autres. Sam assis sur la chaise du motel ne voyait pas l'expression de l'écossaise mais une tension étrange s'était abattue sur ses épaules. Il ressentait comme une connexion avec elle alors que les yeux fixés sur le plafond, elle ânonnait le contenu de ses visions. Le même genre de lien qu'il avait pulsé entre Ava, Andy ou Jake des années auparavant.

En fronçant des sourcils, il saisit un post-it et écrivit son idée à la va vite avant de reprendre en notes la litanie de May. C'était impressionnant à quel point sa vision pouvait s'étendre. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas seulement aux faits mais se nourrissait aussi des sentiments, des émotions et des états d'esprits des personnes. Le plus douloureux fut quand elle expliqua le déni qui tuait à petits feux son frère, mais aussi sa peur aveugle de ne plus être à la hauteur quand les démons, les anges et les monstres auraient fini de parcourir cette terre. Sam se rendait brusquement compte de toute la torture mentale que celui-ci s'était infligé sans qu'il ne le sache, et bien avant l'épisode de la Cage Originelle.

Il lutta contre les larmes de rage qui l'assaillirent. Intérieurement, il hurlait sa frustration, la sensation de rejet s'imprimant sur son âme. Pourquoi Dean ne lui avait pas fait confiance ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas confié à lui ? Il aurait pu l'apaiser, le guider, le rassurer. Il aurait pu être là pour lui et éviter toute cette souffrance. Tout aurait pu se passer d'une manière plus douce, plus naturelle.

Mais il réprima ses émotions afin de continuer de prendre en notes sur son laptop l'histoire de May. Au bout de quelques heures, Sam put planter le point final sous l'œil un peu perdu de l'écossaise. Elle s'était lentement redressée, son visage tiré par la fatigue, son regard vide.

Une vague de culpabilité assaillit le cadet Winchester. Pour l'ignorer, il lui lança une gaufre industrielle sous emballage transparent. D'un mouvement plutôt vif pour une jeune femme dans le coaltar, elle le saisit au vol, le regard toujours au loin. Il reporta son attention sur les multiples notes qu'il avait saisi sur son laptop, le bruit de déchirure de l'emballage emplissant ses oreilles.

Pour l'occasion, Sam avait téléchargé un nouveau logiciel qui permettait de prendre des notes volantes qu'il pouvait réorganisé comme cela lui chantait par quelques clics et déplacement de souris. Il sourit, heureux d'avoir pris cette décision car les visions de May étaient plutôt en bazar, toutes entremêlées et parfois contradictoires. En les remettant dans l'ordre, très vite il comprit que la nature des détails dépendaient du point de vue.

Le pire de toutes les focalisations qu'avait pu prendre l'écossaise était celui de Dean. Et malheureusement le plus récurrent. Il suintait le désespoir depuis tous les pores, une détresse hurlante qu'il contenait silencieuse par honte et par peur. Sam essuya vivement ses yeux, s'efforçant de se concentrer.

Ensuite venait le tour de l'ange. Être dans sa tête était particulièrement perturbant. Toute cette haine qu'il portait en lui-même et cette dévotion sans faille pour son frère étaient entremêlées dans un cocktail difficile à cerner. Si Sam ne connaissait pas aussi bien l'être céleste, il aurait même osé dire que Castiel commençait à ressentir des sentiments plus sensuels envers Dean.

Et enfin, il y avait lui. S'il était douteux de la véracité des sentiments exploités dans ces visions, lire sa part suffit à le détromper. Il avait comme l'impression de lire en écho ces dernières semaines et cet effet était plus que perturbant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les notes avaient commencé à prendre un sens. Et de ce qu'il en déduisait, un peur affreuse le prenait à l'estomac.

Levant son regard de son écran, il le posa sur May. Elle s'était rallongée sur le lit, l'emballage froissé dans son poing, la tête sur le côté et sa chevelure blanche s'étendant comme une auréole autour de sa tête. Endormie, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille effrayée venant trouver un peu de paix dans l'inconscience bienfaitrice du sommeil.

Sam sourit et se leva. D'un pas lent pour ne pas la réveiller, il saisit un plaid qui traînait sur le canapé et la déposa sur le corps blanc de la jeune fille.

Une sorte d'affection s'était développée au sein de sa poitrine pour elle. Pour cette écossaise étrange, à la vie floue mais sûrement non enviable. Sans comprendre d'où cette envie avait émergé, il ressentait le besoin de la protéger. Peut-être que plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'ils se ressemblaient énormément. Qu'elle faisait peut-être partie de ce groupe très fermé des individus maltraités par un démon nommé Azazel. Mais n'était-elle pas trop jeune pour cela ? Cela faisait onze ans que Dean avait tiré une balle du Colt dans le front de ce salaud aux yeux jaunes.

Il devait faire des calculs. Cette certitude pulsait en lui et il allait s'asseoir à nouveau pour lancer des hypothèses quand un bruit d'ailes dans son dos le fit se retourner.

— Sam ! s'exclama avec urgence la voix grave de l'ange, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux bleus écarquillés.

Puis avec une lenteur exaspérante, le cadet fit glisser son regard de l'être céleste à son frère, soutenu par Castiel, le menton contre sa poitrine. Aucune plaie et aucun liquide rouge ne s'étalait ou ne parsemait son corps. Il était juste inconscient.

— Sam, bon sang ! Aide-moi !

La peur dans le timbre de l'ange le fit réaliser la gravité de ce qui était en train de se passer. Relevant ses yeux vers lui, le cadet Winchester laissa échapper avec une toute petite voix :

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

— Il ne respire plus, Sam ! Et ma Grâce ne fonctionne pas !

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Quelques heures auparavant – Écosse – Du côté de Dean ]**

Craquement d'une latte de plancher pliant sous le poids d'un ange insouciant.

Le chasseur fronça des sourcils accusateurs envers l'être céleste. Pourquoi était-il si bruyant pile au moment où le silence était nécessaire ?

Castiel haussa des épaules, un rictus émergeant de ses lèvres. Excédé, Dean roula des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur la porte entrebâillée du couloir du premier étage.

Ils avaient découvert le château dans un état pitoyable – enfin plus pitoyable qu'hier – et cela juste après que le soldat de Dieu ait détecté une présence. La tapisserie poussiéreuse du hall n'était plus que charpies et l'ancien parquet à lames grinçantes entaillé par des marques de griffures sur chaque parcelle. Les meubles anciens avait été renversées, certains même brisés, les bibelots prenant la poussière sur leur surface collante fracassés par la force de l'impact. Un silence pesant, identique à celui des catacombes profanés, prenait aux tripes tandis qu'une fragrance indiscernable mais irrémédiablement répugnante flottait dans l'air.

Dean avait refoulé une vague de nausée. Cette odeur... Il la connaissait. Il ne l'avait rencontré dans un seul lieu. Dans un seul et unique lieu pendant des jours et des jours durant. Il avait lutté contre les réminiscences de son passé dans la Cage, sous l'œil inquiet de Castiel. Celui-ci avait posé une main sur son épaule mais il s'était dérobé. De ses souvenirs sanglants émergeaient une peur sourde de le blesser.

« Tue-le, Dean... »

Devant le regard interrogateur de l'être céleste, le chasseur s'était défilé. Au lieu de lui expliquer ses ressentis, de lui confier ce qu'il lui pesait, il planta un doigt en travers de ses lèvres. Voilà, c'était parfaitement lui ! Feindre de prêter plus d'attention à l'instant présent qu'au passé : il était devenu un maître dans cet art au point que celui était devenu un automatisme.

Castiel avait froncé des sourcils devant son signe et avait penché la tête sur le côté. Évidemment ! Son inculture purement angélique pouvait parfois compliquer la communication gestuelle.

Face à l'absence de réponses, le brun avait ouvert la bouche. Terrifié, Dean avait réagi par impulsion : il s'était jeté sur lui pour couvrir cette dernière de sa main. Castiel avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris, ses iris bleues captant la lumière filtrante des carreaux sales.

Le souffle du chasseur s'était coupé. Toutes ses préoccupations l'avaient quitté, les souvenirs de la Cage écartés. Toute son attention s'était focalisée sur les camaïeux de bleus qui se disputaient les iris de Jimmy Novak. Était-ce lui ou la Grâce de l'ange les rendait d'autant plus envoûtant ?

La main de Castiel se refermant fermement sur son poignet l'avait extirpé de ses songeries. La surprise avait disparu de son regard. Il avait pris son air sévère et solennel, digne de son statut de soldat de Dieu.

Rougissant comme une adolescente rejetée par son amoureux secret, Dean avait reculé sa main. Ou plutôt tenté. La poigne de Castiel était bien trop serrée. Perdu, le chasseur avait haussé des sourcils, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant instinctivement. Il avait senti plus qu'il n'avait vu le regard de l'ange se glisser sur celles-ci, brûlant sa peau tel une flamme.

Bruit mat d'un objet qui chute à l'étage au-dessus. Les arrachant à leur contemplation respective.

Dean avait alors récupéré sa main sous l'œil brûlant de l'ange, puis avait réalisé un enchaînement de signes qui n'avait pas plus avancé Castiel. Ce dernier s'était contenté de le suivre, raide et droit comme un piquet, tandis que le chasseur s'était replié, l'arme à feu sortie dans un éclat métallique.

L'aîné Winchester inspira profondément et jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Juste pour s'assurer que l'ange était toujours à ses côtés. Avalant une dernière goulée d'air, il ferma les yeux et compta.

Un.

 _« Deaaaan »_

Deux.

 _« Comment vas-tu tuer ton petit Cas' aujourd'hui ? »_

Trois.

 _« Je te propose un bon vieux bûcher à la Winchester »_

Dean les rouvrit, une rage nouvelle pulsant au sein de sa poitrine. D'un seul mouvement, il ouvrit à la volée la porte et pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

Une silhouette sombre était allongée sur un lit double baldaquin. L'expression fermée, il s'était avancé, l'arme en poing. Il pouvait entendre son souffle s'élever, doux mais profond. Un peu plus assuré, il se rapprocha encore d'un pas.

La silhouette se redressa alors brusquement, deux iris ensanglantés vibrant dans le noir. Le cœur du chasseur rata un battement. Il tenta de reculer mais aussitôt une longue main fine s'agrippa à son poignet. Serra à lui en briser les os.

Il geignit, la souffrance se diffusant dans tout son corps, et en lâcha son arme. Celle-ci cliqueta au sol et la démone esquissa un sourire qui aurait pu être séducteur s'il n'avait pas été emprunt de tant de malfaisance.

— Bonjour, Dean, susurra-t-elle en battant des paupières. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

Le souffle du chasseur s'accéléra, son pouls frôlant la crise cardiaque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il distinguait à présent les mèches noires indomptables qui encadraient ce visage féminin. Il se souvenait d'elle, effectivement. S'il ne s'agissait pas de la jeune femme qui l'avait piégé dans la Cage depuis le bar miteux du New-Jersey quelques mois auparavant, alors elle devait être sa jumelle. Seule fausse note dans ce portrait, le regard écarlate qui aurait dû être d'un bleu profond. Comme ceux de...

Avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa pensée, une lumière incandescente les heurta, brisant l'étau de la démone. Il fut projeté violemment contre un mur.

Noir.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Hiver 2017 – Dans la Cage ]**

L'odeur de carbone et de soufre emplissait ses narines.

Il essayait de ne pas soulever les paupières. Il préférait subir milles tortures plutôt que de devoir affronter le regard bleu s'éteignant pour la millième fois.

— Tsss, siffla de mécontentement son bourreau à son oreille. Je n'aime pas quand tu m'ignores.

Il déglutit. Il transpirait, la chaleur insupportable submergeant son épiderme d'une couche de sueur.

— Tu sais très bien ce qui t'arrive quand tu retardes le moment d'ouvrir ces jolis petits yeux.

Le bout d'une lame s'infiltra, insidieuse, entre les tissus de sa chair. Elle courut, sans paraître vouloir s'arrêter. La douleur qui provenait de ce genre d'incision ne l'affectait plus vraiment. Son bourreau le savait évidemment. Rien ne lui échappait. Pas le moindre détail. Mais celui-ci appréciait débuter chaque séance par ce petit rituel. À chaque commencement détenait sa plaie spécifique, gravant son corps par une marque d'appartenance plus que par simple envie de destruction. Et plus il résistait, plus l'incision s'étendait.

— OUVRE LES YEUX, DEAN WINCHESTER ! tonna son tortionnaire à cinq centimètres à peine de son oreille, vrillant ses tympans.

Un bruit aigu accompagna le hurlement sauvage, enflammant son cerveau d'une souffrance sans nom. Parcouru de spasmes, il céda, les lèvres tremblantes.

Alors, il se fit face. Son regard croisa le sien, détailla l'air fou et froid qui valsait sur son visage sans savoir quelle expression précisément il devait choisir. Son bourreau était lui-même. Et il ne pouvait lutter contre cela.

Son tortionnaire esquissa un sourire puis saisit le col de sa chemise en flanelle brûlée et déchirée de toutes parts.

— Dean, Dean, Dean, chantonna-t-il, ses yeux verts luisant.

Celui-ci retint sa respiration. Il craignait plus que tout de devoir à nouveau tuer son ami. Combien de meurtres de sang froid pourrait-il tenir avant de ne plus être que l'ombre de lui-même ?

— Tu sais, Dean, j'aime nos petites conversations. J'aime quand tu te lamentes, quand tu me supplies, quand tu cries à la revanche, quand tu pleures à l'aide, quand tu me craches à la figure que rien ni personne ne pourra te faire flancher. Mais ce que j'apprécie par-dessus tout c'est de voir cette fichue carapace autour de ton âme se fissurer. Car bientôt – bientôt mon cher ! – je vais pouvoir y goûter, savourer toute la peine et la détresse qu'elle a récolté et laissé pourrir au son sein ! Et ce jour-là, Dean, ce jour-là, je l'adorerais.

Un silence. Puis un petit rire.

— Mais pour l'instant, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Le chasseur fronça des sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment s'ancrant dans sa peau.

— Vois-tu, elle nous observe depuis pas mal de temps. En même temps, on empiète un peu sur son territoire.

Deux mains saisirent sa tête depuis le haut de son crâne, les doigts s'enfonçant dans ses joues.

— En vérité, sans elle, je n'aurais sûrement pas lieu d'exister. Après tout, elle est d'une telle source d'énergie que, combinée à ton si peu d'estime de toi, le résultat était inévitable.

Un long rire s'étendit dans le silence.

— Et dire que tu t'es créé tout seul ton pire ennemi !

Puis une pause. Une réflexion.

— Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rencontrer l'origine de toute cette souffrance...

D'un mouvement brusque, il le força à soulever la tête de la table en pierre. Si le geste lui tira une grimace, ses yeux eurent le temps d'enregistrer la figure de cette fameuse « elle ».

Yeux bleu glacier, peau translucide et chevelure blanche.

— Son nom est May, susurra son tortionnaire à son oreille. N'est-ce pas, May ? ajouta-t-il pour cette dernière.

Les iris pâles brillèrent d'un éclat étrange.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Écosse ]**

Dean gémit. Sa tête résonnait comme un gong au moindre mouvement.

— Dean ? s'enquit la voix inquiète de Castiel.

Des mains familières englobèrent son visage. Il geignit, la douleur maintenant ses yeux fermés.

— Dean !

Le ton rongé par l'angoisse le percuta en plein ventre. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans une profonde inhalation, la souffrance irradiant à l'arrière de son crâne.

— Oh Père, merci ! s'exclama Castiel.

Des bras l'attirèrent dans une étreinte. L'aîné Winchester cilla, le nez enfoui dans l'épaule de l'ange. Instinctivement, il respira son odeur et ferma les yeux.

Mais très vite, l'être céleste se détacha de lui et disparut dans un chuintement d'ailes.

Battant des paupières, il discerna enfin l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était sur un lit du motel miteux qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures avant. Sam se tenait en face de lui, sa mine inquiète fronçant ses sourcils et affaissant les coins de sa bouche.

— Hé, Dean, ça va mieux ? fit-il en lui agrippant l'épaule d'une poigne virile.

Ailleurs, l'aîné acquiesça. Il se souvenait de choses confuses. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais la panique de l'ange n'avait pas été feinte. Alors... Avait-il vraiment croisé le chemin de cette... De cette quoi d'ailleurs ? Par défaut, il avait catégorisé comme une démone mais il doutait que cela soit une. Car si ces derniers avaient gagné l'habilité de transporter des âmes au simple toucher, cela allait leur compliquer le travail.

— Cas' est revenu complètement effrayé, avec toi qui ne respirais plus...

Dean fronça des sourcils.

— Il y avait cette chose, expliqua-t-il. C'est elle qui m'a transporté comme par magie dans la Cage. Elle était là, elle semblait... nous attendre. Quand je me suis approché, elle m'a agrippé le poignet et m'a brisé les os...

La douleur d'ailleurs pulsait toujours mais semblait être contenue. En baissant les yeux, il discerna un plâtre englobant son articulation.

Devant son regard interrogateur, le cadet haussa des épaules.

— La Grâce de Cas' ne fonctionnait plus. Alors je t'ai soigné à la bonne vieille méthode.

Le souffle de l'aîné s'accéléra brusquement.

— La Grâce de Cas' ne fonctionne plus ? s'exclama-t-il, se débattant pour quitter ce lit moisi et défoncé.

— Doucement, Dean ! s'écria Sam en retour.

Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de se lever. Quand le chasseur leva son regard vers lui, il croisa le sien. Il luisait d'une lueur déterminée et sévère sous la lumière des ampoules. Réprimant son angoisse, Dean abdiqua.

— Je disais donc que la Grâce de Cas' ne fonctionne plus, reprit Sam après s'être assuré d'un coup d'œil que son frère avait choisi l'option de la sagesse.

En soupirant, il s'assit à ses côtés et ferma les yeux en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— Enfin, partiellement, précisa-t-il. Comme tu as pu le voir, il arrive encore à se téléporter. Mais soigner... Cela lui est devenu inaccessible.

Dean humidifia ses lèvres. Il avait peur pour Castiel. Il craignait que ses pouvoirs déclinant lui coûtent la vie en ce moment même. Car il savait pertinemment où il était parti ou pour quelles raisons : il s'affairait à capturer cette... démone pour ensuite l'interroger.

Connaissant la force de celle-ci, le combat serait rude. Et particulièrement éprouvant.

Soudain, une idée vint le percuter.

— Sam ? Où est May ?

Le cadet soupira.

— Elle dort sur l'autre lit.

Dean déglutit, le regard fixé sur le lit voisin.

— Non, elle ne dort pas sur l'autre lit, Sam.

Le géant releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, et suivit le regard de son frère. Le lit voisin était vide, à l'exception d'une couverture pêle-mêle.

— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

D'un pas, il couvrit la distance et saisit le plaid qu'il avait déposé sur le corps endormi de la jeune fille.

— Mais... Si elle était partie, je l'aurais vu !

Un silence dans la pièce. Intrigué du manque de réaction de Dean, Sam se tourna vers celui-ci. L'aîné évitait son regard, un air embarrassé sur le visage.

— Dean... Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Le chasseur soupira, les lèvres pincées.

— Sam... Je... Je sais qui elle est... Et si elle avait voulu partir sans que tu ne la vois, elle aurait au moins une dizaine de solutions dans sa manche.

Le cadet inspira profondément, les sourcils froncés dans l'attente d'une réponse qui déclencherait sans doute une seconde Apocalypse locale.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle est Dean ?

L'aîné baissa les yeux. Malgré tout, Sam pouvait discerner des larmes s'accumulant sur sa cornée.

— Dean ? insista-t-il malgré son envie de ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

— Elle...

Un silence, une respiration hasardeuse.

— Elle est la propriétaire de la Cage, Sam...


	13. Chapitre 12 - Juste une voix

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 **Hello mes lecteurs :) Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre (et je suis un chouia en retard désolé). Encore un court, je suis désolée, mes études me laissent pas trop le choix. Mais j'ai essayé de vous donner de la consistance. L'intrigue se révèle de plus en plus et Destiel est un peu mis de côté. Mais peut-être qu'au prochain épisode...**

 **Allez, je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture !**

Ps :

 **Courtney Ackles,** Oui, une grande révélation et ça continue dans ce sens ! La réaction de Sam était peut-être pas super bien travaillé ici, mais je promets de lui laisser une part de liberté pour exprimer ces sentiments face à cette "trahison" plus en profondeur dans les prochains chapitres ^^

* * *

 **/!\ Warnings ! _Ce chapitre contient du langage grossier, de la violence et de la souffrance psychologique. _Rated : M**

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 12 ::**

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Écosse ]**

May courrait. Les quelques rues de la ville logée entre les vallons l'entouraient de ces murs imposants. Elle courrait, sa respiration coincée dans sa cage thoracique dont la panique se déversant à flot dans ses veines maintenait fermée.

Trop de visages autour d'elle, la lumière filtrant des nuages lui agressant les rétines, le pavage inégal s'enfonçant dans la plante de ses pieds nus.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Seulement, il lui semblait que plus aucune larme ne pourrait s'échapper d'entre ses paupières.

Elle avait eu des flash-backs. Des souvenirs qu'elle ne pensait pas posséder l'avait percuté en plein ventre.

Le regard des passants glissèrent sur elle à son passage, curieux mais surtout inquiets.

Mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle courrait pour échapper à _cette_ voix. Qui, douceâtre, lui murmurait à l'oreille des paroles se voulant rassurantes mais qu'elle avait en dégoût.

Quand elle l'avait entendu, allongée sur le lit du motel, alors que Sam s'affairait autour de son frère, elle avait lutté de toutes ses forces. Elle ne lui obéirait pas. Pas comme les autres fois.

Occulter lui avait permis d'endurer le lavage de cerveau que la voix lui avait imposé. Pendant si longtemps, elle avait cru devenir folle, isolée. Pendant si longtemps, elle s'était demandée comment elle pouvait tant connaître ce Dean sans réellement savoir la personne qu'il était. Pendant si longtemps...

Elle déglutit, ravalant la salive en surplus. Celle-ci embarrassait le filet d'air qui lui tenait lieu de respiration.

Elle n'avait jamais rien su. Pas réellement. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu réaliser de telles choses ?

Car à présent, elle se souvenait du moindre et du plus vif détail. La transe dans laquelle elle s'était plongée sous la demande du cadet Winchester suivie de son sommeil l'avait rendu vulnérable, laissant la place à la voix de retrouver son chemin jusqu'à sa conscience. Or, dans cette réalité, les choses étaient... différentes. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être entouré de la foule qui réveillait ses sens. Peut-être que changer de cadre de vie, quittant un lieu dont elle connaissait le moindre recoin par cœur pour un totalement inconnu, était un des facteurs de cette impression.

En tout cas, grâce à tout ceci, elle avait réussi à conserver le contrôle, faisant reculer l'autorité que la voix avait sur elle.

Pourtant, à chaque inspiration de cet air, quelque chose, si infime mais existante, la narguait, à portée de main mais s'évaporant sous sa poigne. Ce monde n'était pas seulement dans un an dans le passé. C'était plus que cela. Son instinct le lui criait.

Elle s'était tue quand la tension avait commencé s'accumuler dans son corps. Chaque mouvement, chaque rayon de lumière, chaque poussière dansante, chaque regard, chaque sourire, chaque lueur... Tout était différent et pourtant si proche de ce dont elle avait l'habitude !

À présent, elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. Une énergie inconnue battait comme un second pouls en elle, réclamant d'être libérée. Et May avait peur. Elle avait peur de perdre le contrôle. Elle avait peur de découvrir ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle avait peur que tout ce dont elle avait cru jusqu'alors ne s'effondrent, illusions d'un temps faussé implantées dans son cerveau malade.

Elle avait si peur qu'elle ne cessait de courir. Afin de mettre le plus distance possible avec les deux frères et leur ange. Afin de s'éloigner des passants qui peuplaient les rues. Afin de s'enfuir d'elle-même avec le claquement de ses talons résonnant contre ses oreilles, ses muscles ressentant l'effort, lui donnant une sensation de liberté.

Puis une lumière étrange attira son regard. Sur le bout de ses doigts en mouvement, une lueur dorée s'enflammait. Ses mains brillaient.

C'est alors qu'une inconnue s'abattit sur son épaule et la retint, plus puissante qu'un étau de fer. D'un geste, elle fut tournée en arrière.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, baissant les yeux. La lumière dorée atteignait déjà ses poignets. Et elle ne pouvait tenir le regard accusateur de Sam Winchester.

— Alors May, tu pars sans nous dire au revoir ?

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Quelques heures plus tôt ]**

— Bon, je reprends. Qui es-tu ?

Sam soupesa distraitement la lame angélique fournit par Castiel.

En face de lui, la démone qui avait agressé Dean au château était attachée à la chaise. Les menottes démoniaques étaient toujours une valeur sûre pour ce qui était de la capture de salopards aux yeux noirs.

Derrière lui, l'aîné Winchester s'occupait de recoudre les plaies de l'ange. Assis tout les deux sur le même lit, une jambe repliée sur le rebord, l'autre posée au sol, le chasseur affichait une mine glaciale alors que ses doigts manipulaient habilement le fil.

Castiel était revenu dans un pop bruyant, les bras retenant la démone blessée mais ruante. Lui aussi était en mauvais état et sa Grâce luisait bien trop faiblement à travers ses iris. Sam s'était empressé de l'aider, réduisant à l'impuissance la connasse qui hurlait tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient sûrement en tête. Mais le mal était fait. Une plaie béante partait de son épaule droite pour rejoindre sa hanche gauche, teintant sa chemise blanche d'écarlate.

Dean était resté immobile. Totalement paralysé. Sam ne l'aurait pas juré mais il avait cru distinguer des larmes coincées entre ses cils.

Il lui avait alors crié son nom, espérant le faire réagir. Bien heureusement, cela avait fonctionné, extirpant celui-ci de sa torpeur. Il s'était ensuite occupée d'interroger la démone alors que son frère s'affairait à asseoir de force l'ange et sortait leur nécessaire de survie.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Sam ne cessait d'alterner entre séances de torture et d'interrogation. Or, la connasse aux yeux noirs n'avait pas prononcé un mot si ce n'étaient des injures.

Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement par-dessus la tête. Il était persuadé qu'il valait mieux poursuivre May. De ce que lui avait révélé Dean, celle-ci leur devait une petite explication.

Mais ce dernier était persuadé qu'elle pouvait les renseigner.

« Elle doit forcément savoir des trucs, Sammy. Les démons sont beaucoup trop curieux et ne font jamais le taf sans être sûr qu'ils ne risquent rien. »

Alors, le cadet laissait son interrogatoire traîner en longueur au lieu d'exorciser cette salope. Ou bien même de la poignarder en plein cœur.

—Qui suis-je ? ricana-t-elle finalement, sa bouche ensanglantée encombrant son dialecte.

Aussitôt, Sam tendit l'oreille. L'arme cessa de valser d'une main à une autre.

— Vous n'avez vraiment aucune autre question plus intéressante à me poser ?

— Peut-être si tu es sage, salope, cracha Dean alors qu'il lavait les plaies de l'ange avec une éponge.

— Dean..., souffla ce dernier, ses traits contractés par la douleur. Surveille ton langage.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de mon langage, Cas'. Appelons un chat « un chat », bordel de merde !

La démone rit. C'en était presque effrayant mais les frères Winchester avait vu des choses bien plus impressionnantes.

— Comme tu es mignon, Dean-o ! Tu sais quand j'ai dû t'aborder, j'ai hésité avec quelle apparence je devais prendre.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Si l'aîné avait pu les trouver beaux à une lointaine et confuse période de sa vie, à présent il les trouvait pâle, froid, sans vie.

— Tu ne le sais sûrement pas mais il y avait une blonde dans ce bar. Elle ressemblait énormément à cette petite Jo sur laquelle tu as fantasmé. Mais étrangement, j'ai vu dans ta petite tête que tu l'avais complété oublié. Oh, certes, des regrets empoisonnent ton cerveau comme pour chaque mort pour laquelle tu te sens responsable. Mais, elle, oh, elle, c'était autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Or, je peux t'assurer que ton petit cœur plein de sang ne fait pas dans la séparation égale. Tu es et tu resteras complètement obsédé par ton « grand et fort ange protecteur si adorable dans son trench-coat ».

Elle esquissa un sourire sardonique à la fin de sa tirade avant de lâcher un long rire devant l'expression déconfite du chasseur. Sam, lui, bouillonnait. Ne résistant plus, il plongea et planta la lame dans sa cuisse. Son rire se transforma en un cri de douleur à vriller les tympans. Les sourcils froncés, le cadet se contenta d'enfoncer un peu plus son arme et la tourna, lacérant la chair.

— QUI ES-TU ? tonna-t-il en retirant brusquement la lame.

Le sang roula à flot, goutta depuis son genoux sur le sol.

La démone respirait difficilement. L'entaille avait été cette fois-ci si profonde qu'elle avait cru y passer.

— Une demonatia, gémit-elle.

Sam inspira profondément. Enfin. Une réponse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'est une demonatia, Castiel ? s'enquit-il.

L'ange fronça des sourcils. La souffrance qu'il ressentait le laissait somnolent, son regard perdu dans le vide.

— Je... Je ne sais pas, Sam, je suis désolé.

— Ne cherche pas, souffla la démone. Sa Grâce est siphonnée. Il n'a pas sa petite bibliothèque angélique avec lui. Et puis même s'il y avait accès, il n'aurait sûrement rien.

— Sa Grâce est siphonnée ? aboya Dean, la peur valsant dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, connasse !

Il voulut se jeter sur elle mais son frère le retint et le força à se rasseoir auprès de son ange.

— Moi, rien, ricana-t-elle. Mais pour répondre à votre petite question inintéressante, une demonatia est un démon un peu particulier qui sort très rarement des profondeurs des Enfers. C'est pourquoi très peu ont entendu de nous.

— Particulier, comment ? questionna Sam avec son air sévère, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil son aîné qui fulminait.

— Nous avons la capacité de modifier le continuum espace-temps. De créer des brèches entre les dimensions.

Elle rit alors que l'étonnement et l'incompréhension s'installaient sur leurs visages.

— Nous sortons rarement car nous agissons surtout depuis l'intérieur. On participe à l'équilibre et à l'extension des Enfers depuis leurs débuts. Mais depuis que c'est le bordel en bas, je me suis fait la malle.

— Une démone en free-lance, hein ? s'amusa Dean.

Mais son ironie était si glacial que la demonatia n'en sourit même pas.

— Et pourquoi tu as envoyé mon frère dans cette foutue cage, alors ? grinça Sam, sa poigne se resserrant autour du manche de la lame angélique.

Elle roula des yeux puis cracha :

— Vous savez, ce n'est pas facile pour les démons comme moi tous les jours. On est constamment poursuivi par Crowley et nous cacher devient de plus en plus difficile. Alors quand un archange vient passer un pacte perso avec toi, incluant une sécurité éternelle et une liberté totale, en échange d'un simple transfert interdimensionnel, on ne crache pas dans la soupe !

Le cadet resta un instant silencieux, traitant les informations. Ils essayaient de les corroborer avec celles qu'il avait pu rassemblé.

— Cet archange... Il s'appelait comment ?

Elle étira un long rictus.

— Vous pouvez toujours courir.

La main de Sam vint alors se poser sur le haut du dossier, à deux centimètres des épaules de la demonatia. Il se pencha, son visage effleurant presque le sien. Puis, avec tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait contenir dans sa poitrine, il lui cracha :

— Je ne te conseille pas de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, susurra-t-elle en retour en battant des paupières telle une biche innocente. Je détiens des informations que vous ne pourriez trouver ailleurs.

Un sourire en coin releva les commissures du géant. Lentement, il se redressa et planta la lame dans la cuisse voisine. La démone hurla à nouveau, les yeux fermés par le déluge de souffrance.

— Ne te surestime pas trop. Je pense déjà savoir qui s'est. J'espérais juste t'entendre le confirmer.

Il retira alors violemment la lame et la brandit. Mais juste avant qu'il ne l'abatte, la demonatia rouvrit des yeux rouge sang.

— Stop ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est Gabriel ! C'est Gabriel qui a fait le pacte !

Le sourire du cadet s'étendit. Mais il ne relâcha pas son arme. Au contraire, il finalisa son geste.

La lame vint se loger entre deux côtes, perçant le cœur à coup sûr. La démone poussa un soupir, ses yeux clignotant comme les lumières d'un sapin de noël, puis le corps sans vie s'affala contre la chaise.

Un long silence plana. Puis Dean se leva et retira l'arme argenté du macchabée.

— Tu as bien fait, Sam.

La voix de Castiel était faible mais assurée. Le cadet croisa le regard de l'ange et sentit une vague de culpabilité en le voyant ainsi blessé. Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire de plus.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Le ton de Dean résonna durement. Sam lui retourna un regard surpris.

— Pardon ?

— Tu l'as entendu, putain Sammy ! Elle savait ce qui se passait pour Castiel !

L'ange fronça des sourcils et tenta vainement d'imposer son point de vue :

— Dean, je ne crois pas que...

C'était sans compter sur la fureur du chasseur. Ce dernier le coupa en lançant une bordée de jurons, le corps tendu par l'angoisse.

— Dean, soupira Sam. On sait très bien ce qui arrive à Castiel.

L'aîné s'interrompit aussitôt et tourna un regard inquiet et surpris vers son cadet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le géant baissa les yeux, incapable alors de soutenir son regard. Devant l'absence de réponse, le chasseur se tourna vers son ange mais celui-ci se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, sa langue gourde pesant dans sa bouche.

— Mais bordel, vous allez m'expliquer votre charabia, oui ou non ?

— Dean, ne t'énerves pas, d'accord ? se lança alors Castiel, prudemment.

Les traits de son protégé se refermèrent.

— Je ne te garantie rien.

L'ange n'obtiendrait rien de mieux et il le savait. Alors, grimaçant, il murmura :

— C'est le pacte que j'ai passé avec Crowley.

L'aîné Winchester haussa des sourcils, abasourdi.

— Parce que c'est toi qui a passé un pacte avec Crowley ? Pas Sam ?

Castiel acquiesça lentement.

— Et laisse-moi deviner : son dû, c'était ta Grâce, c'est ça ?

Son interlocuteur détourna alors les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter le regard intrusif du chasseur.

— Il ne l'a pas précisé, corrigea-t-il. Il a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une faveur et qu'une fois accomplie, nous serions quitte.

— Comment... ? Comment as-tu pu ?

Des jeux de lumière se reflétaient sur la cornée humide de Dean. Un air désemparé s'était peint sur son visage, tordant le ventre de l'ange.

— Comment tu as pu me faire ça, putain Cas' !

— Parce que je le devais.

— Oh, non me sors pas ton discours sur ton besoin de m'aider ! Si tes sentiments pour moi sont simulés réellement par cette foutue marque, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans la matière !

Un silence pesant retomba dans la petite pièce étroite qu'était la chambre du motel sur ces mots. Sam était passé de la culpabilité à la sensation d'être de trop. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là à ce moment précis, ni entendre ses paroles qui sous-entendaient tant de choses qu'elles ne pouvaient être ignorées.

L'ange réagit d'une manière très simple. Violente mais habituelle à son statut de soldat de Dieu. Il saisit Dean par le col et le plaqua contre un mur.

Sam déglutit. Il ne savait pas où se mettre et il avait beau évaluer les issues, il avait l'impression d'être coincé dans cette position dérangeante de spectateur. Tout cet interrogatoire prenait une dimension trop intime et lui avec son cadavre rendait cette proximité tout sauf saine.

— Parce que tu crois que _mes_ émotions sont faussées ? gronda l'ange. J'ai tout abandonné pour toi, Dean ! J'ai tout laissé derrière moi, même mes ailes ! J'ai tué mes frères et sœurs, t'ai accompagné à chacune de tes batailles, pris soin de toi à chaque retour de chasse ! J'ai même perdu ma Grâce et ma foie en mon Père ! Et tout cela, pour toi ! Juste pour toi, Dean Winchester, misérable humain bien trop borné et bien trop droit et bon pour son propre bien !

D'un mouvement vif d'épaule, il le décolla du mur pour le plaquer à nouveau. Le chasseur gémit, ses mains serrées autour de celles de l'ange, mais ne chercha pas à s'échapper.

— Alors, ne vient pas me dire que je n'ai pas le droit de m'exprimer quand il s'agit de toi, bon sang !

Le regard de Dean était figé dans celui azur de Castiel et Sam, bien qu'à trois mètres d'eux, pouvait ressentir toute la tension que cette échange contenait. C'était puissant, c'était renversant. Le cadet Winchester se demandait même comment cela faisait que l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas encore craqué.

— Cas', murmura simplement Dean.

La prise sur le col du chasseur se fit moins serrée. L'expression grave de l'ange s'attendrit.

— Pourquoi crois-tu alors que les miennes sont faussées ?

Le visage de Castiel devient alors confus.

— À cause de la Marque, tu le sais.

— Non, c'est faux.

Le ton de Dean vibrait avec tant de détermination et de chaleur que l'ange ne trouva rien à rétorquer. Sam, lui, plus embarrassé que jamais, se faufila jusqu'à la porte, espérant les laisser seuls tous les deux. Le temps qu'ils mettent les choses au point.

Il l'ouvrit discrètement et se décida de partir à la recherche de May. Tout cela n'avait que trop duré.

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Écosse ]**

— Alors May, tu pars sans nous dire au revoir ?

La jeune écossaise sentit ses joues se vider de toutes chaleur, la rendant plus pâle que jamais.

— Pitié, Sam, ne me tue pas ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

Les yeux du chasseur se rétrécirent.

— Ça, j'y compte bien.

— Sam, je t'assure, je ne savais rien ! J'étais utilisée !

Celui-ci fit un pas en avant. Par peur, elle réagit instinctivement et recula. Un air sombre s'installa sur les traits de l'homme.

— Tu viens juste de me prouver que tu te penses coupable, May.

— Je... Je... Je te jure, même si j'ai une part de responsabilité dans tout ça, je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe ainsi ! Et j'en savais rien ! Je ne savais pas que ce n'étaient pas que des rêves, je ne savais pas que cela ne faisait pas parti de mes visions, je ne savais pas que toute ma vie n'était fondée que sur des illusions ! Je ne savais strictement rien, Sam !

— Et maintenant, tu te souviens de tout ? ricana-t-il. Comme c'est convenant.

— C'est la transe... La transe que j'ai eu m'a affaibli et a permis la voix de revenir... Mais ici, dans cette dimension, je suis plus forte. J'ai pu lui résister. Mais j'ai préféré partir.

— Pourquoi partir, May ? s'enquit le cadet Winchester d'un ton sarcastique.

La jeune écossaise prit une profonde inspiration. Elle devait se calmer. La panique n'aidait en rien.

— La voix, Sam... murmura-t-elle. Elle me disait de tous vous tuer.

* * *

 _ **BADABOUM !**_

 **Bon excepté ce cliffhanger, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. Comme ma fanfiction va bientôt s'achever (à peu près moins d'une dizaine de chapitres si je continue sous ce format de petits chapitres) j'ai commencé à envisager à ce que je pourrais faire ensuite. En est ressorti une histoire Destiel (encore) mais cette fois en UA High School assez sombre avec Dean en tant que danseur contemporain (bah oui pourquoi pas hein ?) et Cassou un personnage mystérieux qui se fait martyrisé mais qui se révèle tout à fait capable de se défendre. L'histoire sera triste (à en pleurer) et la fin sera peut-être un happy ending si j'arrive à garder le contrôle du pathos.**

 **Vous allez sûrement me dire :"Nan mais Aprila, les histoires High School ça se fait partout, ce n'est pas original !". Ne vous inquiétez, quand je dis sombre, je l'entends vraiment sombre. J'en ai déjà fait et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas très conseillé pour les adolescents mais plus les jeunes adultes. Ou même adultes tout court. Car contrairement ce que les auteurs de ce style laissent souvent croire, le lycée s'est rarement joli joli et beaucoup de choses peuvent s'y passer.**

 **Mais je ne pense pas me lancer si personne ne me soutient dans ce projet. Car j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à gérer, dont mes études mais aussi des histoires m'appartenant totalement, des personnages jusqu'au pot de fleurs qui peut se trouver sur une commode dans un chapitre, et que j'ai laissé en suspension. Donc au lieu de vous faire une surprise ratée et de m'entêter, je vous pose ça là. En sachant que je ne vous ai pas tout révélé évidemment sur l'histoire puisque l'intrigue est presque déjà entièrement formée dans ma tête. Il suffit plus que je les mette en mots.**

 **Voilà, c'était la news-flash :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire !**


	14. Chapitre 13 - Juste lui

**~ TRY AGAIN ~**

 ** _Voici ma première fanfiction ! (enfin sur ce site)_**

 _Alors, évidemment, elle n'est pas des plus parfaites, étant donné que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre d'écriture. Mais j'ai voulu tenté l'expérience avec le couple Destiel qui m'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil._

 _Je dois vous prévenir que le style sera particulier. On retrouvera Destiel, Sam et quelques autres protagonistes dans l'univers Supernatural mais l'intrigue ne se rattache pas particulièrement aux dernières saisons. Elle est plutôt intemporelle et quelques faits ont été déformés ou inventés._

 _Il y aura sûrement du Lemon mais cela restera très fluffy. Il faudra prévoir des moments un peu difficile, étant donné que c'est aussi une histoire de Comfort où Dean s'en prend beaucoup en pleine poire. Donc accrochez-vous ;)_

* * *

 _ **Pairing :** Destiel (donc Dean/Castiel dans Supernatural)_

 _ **Type :** IC et OC (May) - Hurt/Comfort (mais Happy ending ne vous inquiétez pas)_

 _ **Rating :** M (même si de nombreux chapitres ne dépasseront pas le T)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Seulement l'intrigue et mes mots. Ah et May j'ai oublié x)_

 _ **Spoil :** Je ne risquerai pas de dire aucun. Il se peut que certains se baladent sans que je ne me rende compte mais parmi eux il y a des choses inventées donc bon ;)_

 _ **Note :** Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes les coquilles qui peuvent se trouver dans ce récit..._

* * *

 **Pfffiou, me revoici après quoi... ? Un mois d'absence ? C'est impardonnable je sais bien, surtout que je m'étais fixée une publication hebdomadaire. Malheureusement, mois de novembre et études ont œuvré contre moi. Mais étant une guerrière qui ne s'avoue jamais battue, j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre 13 plutôt compliqué à mettre en oeuvre. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi. Bah, j'ai choisi d'avancer dans le destiel au risque peut-être d'aller trop vite. Alors, tout a été une histoire de dosage afin de conserver les caractères de nos personnages préférés au plus proche. Je ne vous promets rien mais j'ai beaucoup travaillé sur cet équilibre, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !**

 **Quand à l'intrigue, on avance petit pas à petit pas. La fin approche de plus en plus et je réfléchis beaucoup à la fanfiction Ua Destiel que je vais aborder ensuite. Pour l'instant, elle s'appellerait "Ta chute est la mienne" et beaucoup de questions me viennent en tête, bouleversant tout. Par exemple, préférerez-vous un High School fiction ou un College fiction ? En sachant que le College fiction me donne plus de libertés dans tout ce qui est fêtes, relations sociales, études envisagées et surtout collocation et fraternité ! Ce sera aussi plus difficile à gérer, n'étant pas une habituée du College ambiance. Et comme les deux me plaisent, je me remets surtout à vous ^^ J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

Ps :

 **Courtney Ackles,** Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire, il m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite ;)

* * *

 **/!\ Warnings ! _Ce chapitre contient du langage grossier, de la violence et des_ scènes sexuelles explicites (LEMON) _. _Rated : M**

* * *

 **:: Chapitre 13 ::**

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Printemps 2017 – Écosse ]**

— Non, c'est faux.

Dean dévisagea le démon en costume trois pièces devant lui.

— Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Je crois ne pas avoir bien compris.

Crowley roula des yeux, insolemment assis sur une chaise.

— Je te dis que c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais participé à cette petite séance de torture.

Il lorgna ses ongles d'un regard en biais.

— Toi-même, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, Squirrel ?

Sam grogna, assis près d'une May inconsciente. Il tenait sa main, furieux d'entendre son pouls s'affaiblir de secondes en secondes. Il ne pouvait pas la soigner tant qu'ils n'avaient pas une idée précise de ce qu'elle pouvait être.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Crowley ?

Le démon eut un rire désobligeant. Agitant ses mains dans l'air, il sourit.

— Ce n'est pas à moi de révéler ça, fit-il en lançant un long regard à l'aîné Winchester. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que toutes vos petites suppositions sont à côté de la plaque.

Il soupira de manière théâtrale et posa son menton dans le creux de sa main.

— Et puis, regardez donc ce que vous faîtes à vos interrogés, reprit-il en posant ses yeux entièrement noirs sur le macchabée. Quel bazar ! Un travail si bâclé ! Cela déchire mon cœur de professionnel de voir un tel... « massacre ».

Un long sourire sardonique s'épanouit sur ses lèvres sur le dernier mot.

Sam souffla. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'occuper du cadavre de la demonatia. Mais d'un certain côté, il était certain que le démon ne parlait pas du sang et de la chair refroidie dont la puanteur commençait à se faire ressentir. Non, le Roi des Enfers était tout simplement déçu de la torture que le cadet lui avait infligé. Un travail d'amateur pour l'artiste des côtes brisés, des crânes tranchés, des globes oculaires percés, des poumons arrachés, des colonnes vertébrales extraites de leur cage de muscles.

— Que veux-tu Crowley ? s'exprima alors brusquement Castiel, les yeux comme éteints.

Le démon se mordit la lèvre, ses iris brillant d'une lueur d'excitation qui, durant un bref instant, rappela à Sam devant qui ils se tenaient. Un vieux frisson tombé dans les oubliettes remonta le long de son dos. Instinctivement, il referma sa prise sur la main de la jeune écossaise.

— Tu te rappelles de notre petit deal ?

Dean montra aussitôt les dents.

— Tu n'as pas eu ce que tu voulais de lui ? Sa Grâce ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu comptes lui la rendre ou tu vas l'assécher jusqu'à qu'il en crève ?

— Du calme, Squirrel. Je ne vais certainement pas provoquer la mort de ton cher angelot. D'autant plus que votre relation est pour l'instant le meilleur drama que je peux me mettre sous la dent.

Devant l'air offusqué du chasseur, le démon ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou.

— _Oh, Cassou, prends-moi dans tes braaas, protège moooi de mes cauchemars, sois là pour moooi. Oh mon petit cœur adoré, comme tes yeux sont beaux ! Mais comment puis-je aimer un ange ? Pourrais-je ressentir des sentiments tout sauf catholiques pour un homme ? Oooh, Cassou, j'aime quand tu deviens violent et me plaque contre un mur..._

Crowley éclata de rire face au visage de Dean qui se contractait nerveusement.

— Vous n'oserez pas le démentir, n'est-ce pas ? Rien que ce t-shirt sans goût à propos d'un groupe de musique sans intérêt appartenant sûrement Squirrel sur le dos de notre emplumé est une preuve suffisante, même pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi l'intrigue.

Le visage de Dean vira à l'écarlate et serra les poings. Castiel réagit au quart de tour, posant ses mains sur celles de son protégé. Le contact l'apaisa quelque peu mais la rage palpitait toujours dans sa poitrine.

— Que. Veux. Tu ? martela Sam.

Crowley éclata de rire.

— Pour une fois, et vous n'allez pas me croire, mais pour une fois, une unique fois, je considère l'option de vous aider. Gratuitement.

Dean fronça des sourcils.

— Si tu dis vrai, prouve-le. Rends sa Grâce à Castiel et barre-toi d'ici.

— Tu aimerais, n'est-ce pas ? Te retrouver avec un emplumé tout puissant à toi tout seul.

— Crowley, siffla Sam. Contente-toi d'être plus explicite dans ta proposition.

Le Roi des Enfers lui lança alors un long regard glacé.

— Ce n'est pas une proposition, petit ingrat. C'est une obligation.

D'un mouvement vif, il tira quelque chose de la poche intérieure de son veston et jeta l'objet à la figure de l'aîné. Celui-ci le rattrapa au vol et contempla le bracelet qui reposait dans sa main sans comprendre.

Un bracelet en cuir tressé. Et un petit flacon au creux des lianes, rempli à moitié de poussière noire.

— Je l'ai trouvé au château. Ne me demandez pas ce que je faisais là-bas, ajouta-t-il aussitôt en voyant Sam ouvrir la bouche. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il était dans la table de chevet du cher monstre que tu tiens dans tes bras, Moose. Et comme vous ne pourriez pas résoudre cette petite histoire sans ça et la montre, j'ai pensé passer vous voir. Mais voilà comment je suis accueilli !

Dean ne parvenait pas à refermer sa bouche. Sa mâchoire s'était décrochée devant le bracelet, incapable de surmonter la peur qui enflammait sa peau. Un déluge de souvenirs lui revint en pleine figure. Cillant, il lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

— Dean, murmura une voix qu'il connaissait si bien près de son oreille.

Mais il se retourna pas. Sa main se referma sur le bracelet et le porta contre son cœur. L'ange doucement l'enserra de ses bras autour de son torse et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Cette fois-ci, il ne perdit pas pied. Le souffle de son ange dans son cou apaisait les plaies, le guérissait de la pourriture qui avait envahi son âme. Il pleura, certes, mais silencieusement. Avec raison.

Ce n'était pas des larmes destructrices, emportant tout sur leur passage. Non, il s'agissait de purification.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés jusque là ?

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Quelques heures auparavant ]**

— Pourquoi crois-tu alors que les miennes sont faussées ?

Castiel était proche. Trop proche.

— À cause de la Marque, tu le sais.

Il pouvait sentir son souffle effleurer sa bouche. Tentateur.

— Non, c'est faux.

Castiel haussa des sourcils, laissant ses iris accrocher les éclats de l'ampoule suspendue.

Ses yeux étaient renversants, remplis d'une paix intérieure qu'il souhaitait plus que tout y goûter.

Un sourire timide fleurit sur ses lèvres. Le voilà tout intimidé, lui, le chasseur que chaque créature craignait ! La puissance angélique pulsait tout autour de son corps, sous cette forme immatérielle mais perceptible, bien qu'entamée par il ne savait trop quelles raisons.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tic qu'il avait acquis à force de passer du temps avec les frères Winchester. Il signifiait réflexion, envie et peur.

Inspirant profondément, l'aîné brisa sa paralysie. Doucement, tout doucement, il porta sa main vers la joue de l'ange. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, soulignèrent l'os de son menton dont il aimait ses traits francs, puis remontèrent pour se déposer sur ses lèvres fines.

Castiel l'observait, sans mot dire. Le chasseur n'en était pas certain, mais il avait l'impression que la respiration de son camarade s'était accélérée.

— Si cela n'avait été que la Marque... chuchota-t-il, son regard détaillant la moindre des courbures de sa bouche. Que serait-il passé durant le temps où tu as perdu ta Grâce ?

Cette fois-ci, il fut sûr : le souffle de son ange s'était nettement redoublé. Il perdait pied. Et il ne fut même pas honteux de lui infliger une telle souffrance. Car au fond de lui, il savait que les flammes étaient souvent préférables à l'acide. Une douleur vive mais brève était moindre à supporter pour un cerveau qu'une torture lente mais interminable. Et là-dessus, il commençait à en connaître un rayon.

— Je... souffla Castiel, les yeux soudainement écarquillés.

L'aîné Winchester hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin nostalgique. Mais surtout triste. Il se souvenait de cette période. Plusieurs fois Cas' avait perdu les pédales. Il entendait encore ses crises de colère dans sa chambre, revoyait son regard fou. Totalement perdu, impuissant. Désespéré.

— Je te désirais déjà, murmura-t-il, sa voix plus basse qu'un soupir.

Il ancra son regard dans le sien. Chercha à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y passer derrière.

— Je te désirais depuis longtemps et à ce moment, je te voulais près de moi d'autant plus.

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'aux bords d'une commissure.

La poigne de l'ange s'était nettement relâchée sur le col de son t-shirt.

— Te voir aussi détruit me tordait le ventre. Mais savoir que tu avais besoin de moi m'emplissait de fierté. De bonheur.

— Dean...

L'expression du brun n'était plus si indéchiffrable. Son masque de soldat de Dieu craquelait sous la pression délicate de ses mots. Il devenait vulnérable. Et d'autant plus désirable.

— Et si tout était dû au fait que ta Grâce souhaitait plus que tout se réunir, jamais je n'aurais continué à ressentir une telle attirance pour toi. Jamais je me serais rendu compte à quel point tu comptais pour moi. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi, Cas'. J'ai besoin de toi, que tu sois maudit ou non, que tu sois déchu ou non, que tu te sois perdu en chemin ou que tu penses avoir trouver celui qui te guidera vers la victoire. Parce que je t'ai...

Sa phrase mourut dans un grognement. Les lèvres de l'ange s'étaient pressées contre les siennes à une vitesse sidérale. Elles étaient douces et leur chaleur l'euphorisait déjà.

Ce baiser ne fut pas aussi chaste que le premier. Très vite, Castiel encercla son visage de ses mains et approfondit le baiser. Dean grogna de contentement, savourant le goût mentholé de l'ange, et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Contre les siennes, le brun gémit. C'était un son déchirant. Une lamentation laissant enfin échapper toutes les frustrations que sa Grâce avait accumulé.

Obéissant à ses pulsions, le chasseur fit glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène, tira sur les mèches soyeuses. Rétrécit la distance en empoignant de sa main libre sa cravate et en l'attirant à lui.

Ses hanches cognèrent contre les siennes, son torse se pressa contre sa poitrine, ses bras allèrent s'appuyer contre le mur.

Plus proche. Encore plus proche.

Il voulait plus. Il voulait toujours plus. Respirer l'oxygène de son vaisseau n'était pas suffisant. Être collé contre sa peau non plus.

Il le voulait. À lui et rien qu'à lui, tout entier.

Alors, sans crier gare, Dean détacha ses lèvres de ceux de Castiel pour réfugier sa tête dans son cou. Sa bouche embrassa sa peau et suçota un léger suçon. Il sentit le corps de l'ange se tendre quelques secondes puis il se détendit à nouveau et se laissa aller contre lui.

Le chasseur balada ses lèvres le long de son cou jusqu'à son oreille, aspirant, chatouillant, caressant, alors que ses mains, curieuses, quittaient la tignasse sombre pour se glisser sous l'imperméable. Lorsque les paumes rencontrèrent la peau sensible de son ventre, l'ange ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son protégé.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Dean le savait très bien. Ses rêves se superposaient à la réalité. Alors ses mains agrippèrent ses flancs, creusant dans la peau. Un frisson fit vibrer le vaisseau. La bouche du chasseur engloba le lobe d'oreille, ses dents mordillèrent la chair. Le gémissement de l'ange l'enflamma d'autant plus.

Plus entreprenant, Castiel fit glisser timidement ses propres mains sous le t-shirt de son partenaire. Dean ferma les yeux à son tour et dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas laisser échapper le soupir grossissant dans sa gorge. C'était peut-être bien égoïste en sachant qu'il se délectait de ceux de son ange, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à s'exprimer sans peur de jugement. Quelque chose au fond de lui le bridait. Et il avait beau se dire qu'il ignorait son identité, son cerveau ne faisait que lui remémorer les paroles douceâtres de son tortionnaire.

Un froid saisit brusquement l'aîné Winchester. Inquiet, il souleva les paupières et vit que Castiel s'était éloigné d'un pas. Son col déboutonné laissait apparaître une marque rouge dans son cou et sa chevelure désordonnée ressemblait à une pelote de laine emmêlée. La tête légèrement penchée, signe d'incompréhension de sa part, une lueur de suspicion dansait dans son regard assombri par le désir.

— Dean... murmura celui-ci, un air inquiet tordant ses traits.

L'expression du chasseur se figea et ce fut avec des mots brûlants qui le coupa dans son élan.

— Ta gueule, Cas'.

D'un pas, il combla la distance. D'un pas, il l'enserra dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans son épaule. D'un pas, il se mit à pleurer.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

L'ange, perdu, referma délicatement ses bras sur son dos. La pression de ses mains sur sa colonne vertébrale le fit frissonner. L'odeur qui se dégageait de son cou emballa son pouls. L'os de sa mâchoire appelaient à tous les baisers et caresses qu'il pouvait imaginer. Mais ce fut le battement de son cœur en phase avec le sien qui lui montra le chemin. Roulement de tambour chaud et humide contre roulement de tambour chaud et humide, Dean sut enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps.

Il cherchait un abri. Il cherchait une paire d'ailes ayant assez de bonté pour le porter au-dessus des flammes de sa propre damnation. Il cherchait un regard compréhensif sans le moindre jugement.

Il cherchait le bleu de la paix qu'il désirait tant. Il cherchait la force d'une guerre surpassée, la confiance d'un guerrier endurci. Il cherchait des mains qui pourraient enserrer les siennes malgré le sang qui les recouvrait.

Il le cherchait lui. Lui et seulement lui.

Alors Dean cessa de pleurer. Il se mordit la joue, hésita puis céda. Il déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou et remonta vers sa mâchoire.

Il sentit un frisson secouer l'enveloppe charnelle de son ange. Il sourit et murmura :

— J'aime ça... Pas toi ?

C'était timide. D'une voix si faible qu'une personne normale n'aurait pas entendu. Mais l'ouïe acérée de Castiel l'entendit.

— Tu es sûr, Dean ? répondit-il sur le même ton, ne souhaitant pas perturber l'atmosphère intime qui vibrait entre eux. Il me semblait aux dernières nouvelles que tu n'aimais que les femmes.

— Tu n'es pas qu'un mec, Cas'. Tu n'es pas qu'une femme. Tu es un putain d'ange. Un putain d'ange avec des yeux bleus.

Le concerné fronça des sourcils.

— Où est le rapport avec la couleur des iris de mon vaisseau ?

Dean rit. C'était un rire plaisant. Presque purifié des souffrances qui avaient défiguré son âme.

— C'est plutôt difficile à expliquer, Cas'. Je vais plutôt te montrer. Tu me donnes la permission ?

Castiel le dévisagea longuement. Il était beau ainsi. Son âme rayonnait sous la cendre. Ses yeux verts le transperçaient de part en part. Vert, entièrement vert. Il avait comme l'impression de commencer à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Pourtant, il acquiesça. Parce qu'il était curieux. Parce qu'il voulait que Dean lui montre ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Parce qu'il accepterait de lui toujours tout.

Alors Dean posa une main sur sa joue et se pencha vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur, dans une lenteur qui aiguillonna l'envie chez l'ange. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il approfondit lui-même le baiser alors que le chasseur tentait de garder son sang-froid, de ne pas se laisser trop vite à ses émotions. Devant le gémissement de frustration de Castiel, Dean eut un petit rire. Il détacha sa bouche de la sienne seulement quelques secondes pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Sois patient, petit ange.

Puis avec un sourire, il agrippa les revers de l'imperméable et lui en débarrassa d'un ample mouvement. Face au regard interrogateur, le chasseur se contenta de saisir l'ange à la taille et de l'embrasser avec une passion de plus en plus difficilement dissimulée. Mais alors que Castiel repartait avec plaisir aux échanges sensuels, Dean, lui, avait une idée en tête.

Pressant le corps qu'il avait tant désiré contre lui, il l'entraîna vers la salle de bain. Loin de la dépouille de la demonatia. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui d'un claquement de talon, l'ange le plaqua contre le mur adjacent, juste à côté du lavabo. Les mains de Castiel s'ancrèrent à sa chair, remontant de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine, soulevant son t-shirt. Comprenant aussitôt ses intentions, Dean leva les bras pour que l'ange puisse l'en débarrasser. Bien vite le tissu chuinta sur le sol.

La bouche de l'être céleste se posa dans le creux de son cou, ses mains caressant, imitant le moindre faits et gestes que Dean lui avaient accordé. Il apprenait vite et il était doué. La peau du chasseur commençait à s'échauffer malgré le froid qui régnait dans la salle de bain. Se retenir devenait de plus en plus difficile, sa gorge se nouant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'exprimer. Mais ce fut lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sûrement par erreur l'un de ses tétons que son premier soupir lui échappa. Aussitôt Castiel lui lança un regard intrigué.

— C'est donc une zone sensible ?

Dean sourit face à cette innocence mêlée d'insouciance.

— Chuuut, souffla-t-il en ramenant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Lui, lui, lui, lui. C'était le seul mot qui tournait dans sa tête.

— Apprends-moi, protesta-t-il cependant en séparant à nouveau leurs lèvres.

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'apprenne de telles choses ?

C'était un ange, après tout. Ce genre de connaissances n'étaient-elles pas à bannir pour eux ? D'autant plus entre deux sexes du même genre ? Puis il revit Chuck et il se dit que ce dernier point n'avait pas mérite d'exister. Dieu ne semblait pas du tout axé à l'homophobie et à l'idée de « contre-nature » que tout le monde lui attribuait.

L'ange leva un sourcil.

— Pour te rendre heureux, Dean. Pour te donner du plaisir.

Une vague de chaleur le submergea à ses mots. Il se mordit la lèvre puis poussa doucement Castiel jusqu'à la douche, tout en lui enlevant sa chemise, bouton après bouton.

— Dean ? fit son partenaire de sa voix rauque.

Dieu, qu'il aimait cette voix...

— Hum ? répondit le chasseur alors que le dernier bouton sautait et que la chemise s'affalait en un petit tas de tissu par terre.

Il contempla alors le corps de l'ange. Ou plutôt son vaisseau. Il avait beau avoir la quarantaine, il était resté ferme et musclé. Il n'avait pas la vigueur des premières jeunesses mais un dynamisme d'autant plus attrayant.

— Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Tu veux que je t'apprennes, non ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit le robinet et de l'eau déferla du pommeau de douche. Il posa le pommeau par terre en attendant que le ballon d'eau chaude se réchauffe. Devant l'air interrogateur de l'ange, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

— Ça, c'est pour plus tard.

C'était irréel. Cette situation était irréelle. Mais si agréable.

Le chasseur revint alors vers son ange et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer du goût de ses lèvres.

La buée qui commençait à se former l'informa que l'eau chaude était enfin arrivée. À contrecœur, il se détacha de son ange pour saisir le pommeau de douche et l'accrocher en hauteur.

Son rêve qu'il avait eu éveillé, sous la douche, trois mois auparavant, était là, à la surface, tel un puissant déjà-vu. Il donnerait tout pour vivre réellement cette sensation d'abandon sous l'eau bouillante. Absolument tout.

Alors il l'entraîna sous le jet d'eau. Ils étaient encore habillés de leur bas qui, eux, se trempèrent bien vite. De l'index, Dean crocheta la taille du pantalon en tissu noir de Castiel et le tira contre lui.

L'eau était chaude. Elle glissait en perles sur leurs deux corps, les réchauffant brièvement avant qu'un courant d'air ne vienne s'infiltrer en eux. Dean l'embrassa, collant son torse nu contre le sien. D'un mouvement vif, il tourna des talons et inversa les positions. Il plaqua Castiel contre le carrelage, sous la cascade qui arrosait leurs visage et leurs dos.

Le chasseur ne pensait presque plus. Il s'était mis en mode automatique, ses mains et ses lèvres se baladant sur le corps de l'ange comme elles se seraient promener sur celui d'une fille. Castiel gémit alors qu'il titillait les bouts de chairs roses tendus par le courant d'air s'infiltrant dans la douce, ses doigts fourrageant dans la chevelure châtain plus longue qu'à son habitude.

Bien que la signification d'un tel laisser-aller pour Dean lui revint en mémoire, l'ange le chassa afin de se concentrer. Les lèvres traçaient un sentier de feu sur sa peau, s'attardant à certaines zones qu'il essayait de mémoriser. Apprendre, il voulait apprendre. Pour cela, il devait garder la tête froide. Même si une chaleur intense naissait dans son for intérieur, tout à fait distincte de celle se déversant à flot sur son corps.

Puis quand la bouche du chasseur se déposa sur son aine, il dut retenir un cri de surprise, ses doigts quittant la chevelure de son partenaire pour se crocheter au carrelage.

— Cette zone, Cas', cette zone est très sensible, chuchota-t-il.

L'ange acquiesça, les lèvres pincées, les yeux fermées. Il sentait sa présence auprès de lui. Son âme l'enveloppait dans une étreinte alors que ses mains glissaient le long de ses hanches. D'un mouvement sensuel, les doigts effleurèrent sa peau tout en se redirigeant vers le centre. Puis, tout doucement, il déboutonna le pantalon de tissu et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes.

Chaque frôlement de sa peau contre la sienne était un supplice pour chacun. Mais Dean continua son jeu, obsédé par lui et seulement lui. Pour la première fois, il ne pensait plus à son propre plaisir mais à celui d'un autre.

— Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à celle-là, souffla-t-il en déposant sa bouche à la limite de son boxer.

Castiel inspira profondément, un soupir se mêlant à son expression tendue par le désir. Ses doigts ne s'agrippèrent que d'autant plus au carrelage.

Néanmoins, le chasseur n'avait pas fini son exploration.

Délicatement, sa main glissa sous l'élastique du boxer.

— Ou à celle-là...

Lorsque la pulpe de ses doigts rencontrèrent son sexe gonflé, Castiel ne put retenir un gémissement langoureux. Plus, plus, plus.

Il perdait son sang-froid, il le savait très bien. Sa concentration était entièrement anéantie par cette main qui doucement s'enroulait autour de la zone la plus sensible qu'il lui avait été donné de voir.

Mais le plus étonnant fut les mouvements doux que Dean amorça. Déclenchant une vague de chaleur bien plus dévastatrice que toutes celles qui l'avait saisi, l'ange ne pouvait plus cesser de gémir, grogner, soupirer. La tension montait dans tout son corps et il n'avait plus qu'un seul souhait. Sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Alors, de sa propre initiative, Castiel se détacha du carrelage pour encercler le visage de son protégé et planter ses lèvres contre celles du chasseur. Celui-ci laissa échapper un gémissement surpris et accéléra ses mouvements de manière imperceptible. Le baiser fut intense, tout comme l'euphorie qui doucement prenait possession de lui.

L'être céleste sut alors qu'il aimait apprendre les rituels qui animaient la quintessence de l'humanité. Surtout quand Dean était son professeur. Qu'il s'agissait de savoir faire du café, de commander une pizza, de choisir ses vêtements dans un centre commercial, de mentir, de se confier, d'apprécier les petits plaisirs ou de s'endormir paisiblement. Mais aucune leçon ne serait plus révélatrice de la beauté de l'humanité que celle dont le chasseur lui prodiguer actuellement : apprendre à aimer.

Un gémissement rauque sortit malgré lui de ses lèvres alors qu'il approchait du point culminant. Si cela continuait, Castiel était persuadé que son corps allait exploser de désir.

— Dean...

— Chuuut, souffla le chasseur juste contre sa bouche. Apprends, petit padawan angélique.

Castiel ignorait ce qu'était un padawan mais il sourit. Alors, dans un cri très loin d'être masculin, il relâcha toute la tension qui vibrait en lui dans la main de son partenaire.

Essoufflé, le cerveau encore grisé par de telles sensations, l'ange laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de son protégé. Le silence s'était installé, seulement brisé par leurs deux souffles courts et par le bruit des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol de la douche.

Castiel perdit la notion du temps. Il pouvait autant s'agir d'une minute qu'ils étaient ainsi enlacés que d'un quart d'heure. Ils n'avaient pas froid et ils ne ressentaient pas d'engourdissement, malgré le ballon d'eau chaude presque vidé et leur immobilité.

Puis soudain une porte claqua. Son humain releva brusquement la tête et croisa son regard. Il était terrifié. L'ange ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi et ne put donc aider son partenaire qui semblait s'être figé.

— Dean ? fit la voix de Sam depuis la chambre.

Il semblait lui aussi à court de souffle mais sûrement pour des raisons différentes.

— T'es sous la douche ? grogna-t-il. Parce que j'ai un peu besoin d'aide, là. Tu sais où serait Cas' ?

Mais Dean était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il savait que s'il ne se bougeait pas, il risquait de devoir affronter ses actes dans le regard de son frère mais il était bien trop paralysé par l'appréhension.

« Bouge ! » qu'il se criait à lui-même.

Il entendit malheureusement un bruit mat, comme un corps retombant contre un matelas, puis des pas s'approchant de la porte de la salle de bain. Sam s'approchait et Castiel lui renvoyait un regard interrogateur, ignorant comment réagir.

— Dean ? s'enquit à nouveau le cadet winchester, un soupçon d'inquiétude pulsant dans cette toute petite syllabe.

Un silence où aucune réponse ne jaillit. Castiel se rendait bien compte que quelque chose clochait mais il savait aussi qu'il était trop tard pour réagir. Sa Grâce lui était trop instable pour qu'il puisse se téléporter en dehors de la douche dans une telle situation de stress.

— Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ?

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa et le battant pivota. La tête de Sam apparut à travers l'entrebâillement.

Son expression inquiète se mua alors en un air choqué. La mâchoire décrochée, les yeux écarquillés, le cadet Winchester dévisagea les deux hommes, l'un nu et l'autre à moitié, sous la douche.

— Dean... ?

 **~.*.~**

 **[ Une demi-heure plus tard ]**

Dean grogna devant l'expression joyeuse de son frère, assis sur le rebord d'un lit, son laptop sur ses genoux.

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

— Je suis heureux pour toi, c'est tout ! se défendit celui-ci avec un air hilare sur sa figure.

L'aîné grommela tout en se versant du café dans une tasse. Castiel était en train d'enfiler dans la salle de bain les vêtements que Dean lui avait gentiment prêté, les siens étant trempés. Les deux frères étaient donc seuls dans la chambre à être conscients si on ne comptait pas le macchabée ni l'écossaise dans les vapes.

Après un silence durant lequel Sam s'était pincé les lèvres, ce dernier repartit à la charge :

— Tu comptes faire quoi ensuite ?

Dean fronça des sourcils et dévisagea son petit frère.

— C'est quoi cette question ? grinça-t-il en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Une expression surprise se peignit sur le visage de Sam.

— Bah quoi ? C'est une question qui mérite d'être posée, te connaissant Dean.

— Tu sous-entends quoi par là ? insista son interlocuteur après avoir bu une gorgée de café.

Brusquement embarrassé de devoir mettre des mots sur une situation qu'il croyait claire, le cadet se frotta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

— Hum, je veux dire, est-ce que tu comptes donner suite ou... ?

— Ou quoi ? gronda l'aîné, ses yeux soudain froids. Ou l'abandonner et le réduire en morceaux pour préserver ma foutue virilité ? Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas assez déjà fait ?

Sam fut interloqué.

— Tu veux dire que tu souhaites lui donner une chance ?

Dean baissa les yeux vers le liquide sombre dans sa tasse.

— À nous ? Ouais, je vais nous donner cette chance.

Après un silence éberlué, il reprit avec un air pincé :

— De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Je crois... je crois qu'endommagé comme je suis, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui.

Sam ne sut plus quoi répondre. C'était touchant mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas que son frère passe aussi vite à l'acceptation. Mais après tout, il avait vécu tant de tortures dues à lui-même qu'il avait sûrement entamé ce travail depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

— Sinon, il s'est passé quoi de ton côté ? reprit l'aîné, les joues légèrement roses, tout en indiquant du menton la silhouette pale endormie sur le lit.

Le cadet poussa un long soupir. Puis il lui raconta leur discussion pour le moins enrichissante. Il sentit Dean se tendre au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans les révélations. Mais il ne dit rien. C'est ainsi que Sam se rendit compte à quel point Castiel avait été un remède extrêmement efficace. Physiquement, il était sain et mentalement, il allait beaucoup mieux. Il guérissait vite et bien. Peut-être qu'un jour cette histoire de Cage originelle ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

— Bref, à la fin de cette discussion, elle a perdu le contrôle sur ses « pouvoirs » et elle m'a projeté contre un mur. Quand je me suis réveillé, sûrement après quelques secondes de black-out, la crise était terminée. Les murs et le sol étaient noircis et elle était recroquevillée au centre de l'explosion, inconsciente. J'ai donc décidé de la prendre sur mon dos malgré mon épaule démise pour la ramener jusqu'au motel. Je peux te dire que j'ai douillé.

Dean eut un sourire en coin, assez amer. Bon, il restait du progrès à faire. Mais Sam avait confiance en Castiel. Et il était persuadé qu'une fois ce mystère de Cage originelle résolue, Dean pourrait enfin guérir de lui-même.

— Enfin, tu vois ce que je voulais dire quand je vous affirmais que ce n'était pas qu'une « enfant ».

Le cadet haussa des épaules.

— Peut-être mais de ce que j'ai compris, quelqu'un la contrôlerait à distance. Et j'ai des pistes de réflexion sauf qu'elles mènent très vite à un fossé.

Dean avala une nouvelle gorgée de café.

— Vas-y, explique.

Sam se mordit la lèvre tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

— May m'a raconté que quand elle avait huit ans, elle était sortie de sa chambre pour aller chercher une peluche qu'elle avait laissé dehors.

Un sourire en coin se redessina sur ses lèvres.

— Passionnant, ironisa-t-il.

Le petit frère leva les yeux au ciel.

— Mais quelqu'un l'a agressé dans son jardin. Plus précisément, un gars aux yeux jaunes lui a forcé à boire de son sang. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? fit-il sarcastiquement.

Dean se figea et ses traits se contractèrent.

— Azazel... Mais est-ce que ça correspond ? On ne l'avait pas déjà buté ?

— Théoriquement, ça va fait onze ans qu'on l'a abattu. May a vingt ans. Elle s'est donc fait agressée il y a douze ans. Donc à un an près, cela correspond.

— Donc ça signifie que May est... pareille que toi ?

Sam déglutit, ne sachant quoi répondre.

— Non, May n'est pas semblable à Sam, Dean, fit soudain une voix depuis la porte de la salle de bain.

Les deux frères tournèrent alors la tête et vit l'ange, habillé d'un jean flottant et d'un vieux t-shirt Metallica que Dean s'était offert pendant un concert avec Sam, juste avant que celui-ci ne parte à l'université. Le chasseur s'était certes épaissi avec le temps mais le t-shirt s'était élargi lui aussi à cause des multiples lavages. Le cadet Winchester était au courant de l'importance symbolique qu'avait ce t-shirt aux yeux de son grand frère. Ce fut pour cela qu'il resta sans voix.

Dean avait passé son t-shirt à valeur sentimental pour que Castiel le porte. Il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter d'un potentiel déni de la part de son frère. Il semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans la nouveauté qu'était devenue leur relation.

— Alors qu'est-ce qu'est May ? insista le chasseur en buvant le fond de sa tasse.

L'expression de l'être céleste se durcit.

— Une abomination. Et Crowley nous doit pas mal d'explication.


End file.
